


Sunshine, Moonlight and Serendipity

by ReverieNishio



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotionally Constipated Tsukishima, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hinata is a ball of sunshine, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Texting, TsukiHina, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 66,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieNishio/pseuds/ReverieNishio
Summary: Hinata Shouyou texts the wrong number and finds love instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting, and ao3 tag got me s h o o k t. Hello minna, my name is Ren! :)
> 
> I started reading Haikyuu again after I stopped at the Shiratorizawa arc and I couldn't help but ship TsukiHina after reading the Miyagi Rookies Training Arc.
> 
> How can anyone not ship TsukiHina?? The height difference, the rivalry, their contrasting personalities that obviously scream opposites attract, THE SUN AND THE MOON--
> 
> Btw, this fic is purely self-indulgent. SELF-INDULGENT. I basically write what I daydream about and has no plot direction at all. And the characters might be OOC, but I mean they're bound to be in this AU, age and experiences change people ya know. I'll try not to make it too far, but then again, SELF-INDULGENT, okkk?

**(bold) H i n a t a**  
(normal) Tsukishima

* * *

 

 

  
April 17th, 11:15 am  
**HElp!! This girl just won't leave me alone!!**  
April 17th, 11:16 am  
**Oiiii!! I seriously dunno what to do!! ╥﹏╥**  
April 17th, 11:17 am  
**She just freaking said I got her pregnant even tho I've never met her!! (○o○)**  
April 17th, 11:18 am  
**Heeeeelp me please!! I'm fReAking Out!! (/ω＼)**

 

April 17th, 11:21 am  
Sorry, I think you got the wrong number.  
April 17th, 11:22 am  
But if it helps, tell her she's ugly and you'll never like someone like her.

 

April 17th, 11:23 am  
**Ohmygosssh that's sooo mean I can't do that!!**  
April 17th, 11:24 am  
**Pleeeease help me T.T**

 

April 17th, 11:26 am  
I told you you got the wrong number. Do you usually continue talking to strangers like this?  
April 17th, 11:26 am  
And you're one of the nice types, I see.  
April 17th, 11:27 am  
Call out her lie, then tell her you're already engaged.

 

April 17th, 11:28 am  
**Okay, I'll try that! I hope she doesn't cry, I can't stand people crying. WISH ME LUCK!!**

 

April 17th, 11:30 am  
Good luck, stranger.

 

* * *

   
April 17th, 10:00 pm  
Alright, I give up. I can't stand not knowing. How did it go?

 

April 17th, 10:05 pm  
**HAH! I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME TO STOP TEXTING YOU! (☆^ー^☆)**  
April 17th, 10:08 pm  
**At first she said I was lying, then she became hysterical! I had to gather all my curage to sound convincing!! She slapped me REAL HARD then called me a jerk. Ive never been so embarrasssed and annoyed at the same time!!      ( ≧Д≦)**  
April 17th, 10:09 pm  
**Anyway, thanks for all your help!! :))) Are you sure you're not Kageyama???**

 

April 17th, 10:10 pm  
I'm sure I'm not. Goodbye.

 

April 17th, 10:11 pm  
**Waiiit! I feel like I need to repay you for your help!! Is there anything I could help you with??**

 

April 17th, 10:15 pm  
If you could somehow take over my night shift here at the hospital, that would be appreciated.

 

April 17th, 10:17 pm  
**NOT THAT KIND OF HELP!! I meant like, if u need advice or sumthin, I could lend an ear! Or an eye, I guess, coz I would be reading ur txtss...**

 

April 17th, 10:19 pm  
I'm fine, I don't need your help.

 

April 17th, 10:20 pm  
**Welll, goood luck with ur shift, I guess? Gooodnight!!        (*＾ワ＾*)**

 

* * *

 

April 18th, 12:20 pm  
I think I may be needing your assistance.

 

April 18th, 12:21 pm  
**Ohhmygoood, just say u need help! U didn't have to word it so long! Whazzup? :)))**  
April 18th, 12:22 pm  
**It lookd like it physically pained u to txt that hahahaha sorry ur funny**

 

April 18th, 12:24 pm  
Why would you say that?

 

April 18th, 12:25 pm  
**I dunno, the vibe of it??**

 

April 18th, 12:26 pm  
Vibe?!

 

April 18th, 12:27 pm  
**Hahahahaha cmon whats the prob??**

 

April 18th, 12:28 pm  
I can't choose between Hashed Beef Omurice Doria and Grilled Salmon and Mentaiko on Rice.

 

April 18th, 12:29 pm  
**..........**  
April 18th, 12:29 pm  
**Whatthehellllllll**  
April 18th, 12:30 pm  
**HahAhaHahAhaHahA!!!!!!!**

 

April 18th, 12:32 pm  
Fine, I didn't actually need your help, you know. I hope you die laughing.

 

April 18th, 12:33 pm  
**Soooo mean!! (∩︵∩) Hahaha I'm so sorrry it's just--- i thought it was somethin serious!!!**

 

April 18th, 12:34 pm  
I'll have you know that lunch is a serious and important matter.

 

April 18th, 12:35 pm  
**Hahaha fine fine, you're right... ^-^ Altho, I don't think combini bentos are healthy. U should eat a proper meal!**  
April 18th, 12:40 pm  
**Awww don't be mad!! I said Im sorry!! Fine, i think omurice is the bettwr option.**  
April 18th, 12:45 pm  
**U know what, I'd cook for you if I could!**

 

April 18th, 12:55 pm  
Are you good?

 

April 18th, 12:56 pm  
**I'm not chef-level, but everyone says I could be one if I wanted to!!**  
April 18th, 12:57 pm  
**Judging by your lunch choices, ur not good in cooking are u??**

 

April 18th, 01:07 pm  
I can make wicked ramen, you know.

 

April 18th, 01:09 pm  
**Hahahahaha sure sure. (￣ω￣)**

 

April 18th, 01:10 pm  
I can bake pretty well.

 

April 18th, 01:11 pm  
**Ooooh!! ╰(✧∇✧)╯I hope ur not lying, mr. Doctor!!**

 

April 18th, 01:16 pm  
What?

 

April 18th, 01:17 pm  
**I'm guessing u're a doctor, amirite??**

 

April 18th, 01:22 pm  
I'm not sure I'm comfortable sharing that information. You could be a serial killer for all I know.

 

April 18th, 01:23 pm  
**I'M SOOO NOT!! I'm a pro volleyball player you know!! My name's Hinata!!**

 

April 18th, 01:28 pm  
No, your name is "wrong number". Stop getting familiar with me, stranger.

 

April 18th, 01:29 pm  
**NOT FAIR I TOLD U MY NAME U SHOULD TELL ME YOURS!!!!!!!!**  
April 18th, 01:30 pm  
**IM NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL U TELL ME!!!!!!**  
April 18th, 01:35 pm  
**HEEEEEEEEEY!**

 

April 18th, 01:37 pm  
You're so annoying.  
April 18th, 01:40 pm  
It's Yamaguchi.

 

April 18th, 01:42 pm  
**HAAA??! DO U THINK I'M DUMB?? I KNOW UR LYING!!**

 

April 18th, 01:45 pm  
From the way you're texting, I had an implication of your mental capacity. But I must say, I'm impressed you thought I was lying. How did you know?

 

April 18th, 01:46 pm  
**THE VIBE OF COURSE!!**

 

April 18th, 01:48 pm  
....I seriously don't understand you. I don't think we'll get along after all.

 

April 18th, 01:49 pm  
**IS THAT A CHALLENGE??? WE CAN ACTUALLY GET ALONG IF U TRY!! JUST TELL ME UR DUMB NAME!**

 

April 18th, 01:55 pm  
Fine, it's Tsukishima.

 

April 18th, 01:56 pm  
**See?? That wasn't so hard after all was it Tsukishima??     ヾ(・ω・*)ノ**

 

April 18th, 01:57 pm  
How do you know I'm not lying?

 

April 18th, 01:58 pm  
**THE VIIIIIBE**

 

April 18th, 01:59 pm  
Ugh, stop bothering me. Goodbye.

 

April 18th, 02:00 pm  
**U'RE THE ONE who startd the conversation this time! Anyway, Kageyama's complaining that I'm on my phone too much... Eat ur lunch proprly! txt ya later Tsukishima!! (☆^ー^☆)**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a baby bird trying to get used to Ao3. 
> 
> By the way, the spelling errors are intentional for Hinata. I'm not sure I've totally grammar-proofed Tsukishima's, but let me know :))
> 
> Language warning, minna! They're older here so they can cuss, okkk?

 

 

April 18th, 07:00 pm  
**Hey, Tsukishima!! (^ _ ^)/**

 

April 18th, 08:00 pm  
Why did you keep my number?

 

April 18th, 08:05 pm  
**Why did you keep mine??**

 

April 18th, 08:10 pm  
What do you want?

 

April 18th, 08:11 pm  
**Stingy much?? I was just gonna ask how your day was**

 

April 18th, 08:15 pm  
Let me be clear, we're not friends, okay?

 

April 18th, 08:16 pm  
**What's up in ur ass? R u ok?**

 

April 18th, 08:17 pm  
How can I be okay when the stupid intern nurse just spilled coffee all over my coat?!

 

April 18th, 08:18 pm  
**Ooohh that doesnt sound good. Im sure she didnt mean it =_=**

 

April 18th, 08:19 pm  
I don't fucking care. If she's this clumsy she's not cut out for hospital work.

 

April 18th, 08:20 pm  
**Aww dont go making nurses cry tsukishima**.  
April 18th, 08:21 pm  
**What kind of doctor r u anyway?**

 

April 18th, 08:25 pm  
I'm still an intern. Internal medicine.

 

April 18th, 08:26 pm  
**Ooooh! Are u busy now?**

 

April 18th, 08:27 pm  
No, I'm on the train home.

 

April 18th, 08:28 pm  
**Where do u live? I livein Tokyo, altho I spend more time outside Tokyo than inside it.**

 

April 18th, 08:30 pm  
I'm not gonna tell you that.

 

April 18th, 08:31 pm  
**Stingyshima!! Anyway, do you like volleyball??**

 

April 18th, 08:32 pm  
I guess. I started playing in elementary but stopped in high school.

 

April 18th, 08:33 pm  
**That's so great!! See we have one thing in common now!! Im so happy!! (ᗒᗨᗕ)**

 

April 18th, 08:34 pm  
Only one thing in common, it seems.

 

April 18th, 08:35 pm  
**Did u play in middle school? What school?**

 

April 18th, 08:36 pm  
It's not a powerhouse, you probably don't know it.

 

April 18th, 08:37 pm  
**Aww when would u open up to me?? I played in Karasuno High School btw, in Miyagi. We went to nationals in my first year. (*^ω^*)**

 

April 18th, 08:40 pm  
Are you by any chance, Hinata Shoyou?

 

April 18th, 08:42 pm  
**Ohmyyygossh you've heard of me??? Wooooow amaziiing o(^▽^)o**  
April 18th, 08:43 pm  
**I'm sorry I've never heard of u tho**

 

April 18th, 08:44 pm  
It's fine. Your team was pretty famous in Miyagi.

 

April 18th, 08:45 pm  
**Riiiiiight??? σ(≧ε≦ｏ) So you lived in Miyagi too??? Awesooome!**

 

April 18th, 08:50 pm  
I didn't say I lived in Miyagi.

 

April 18th, 08:51 pm  
**Whatevs, Tsukishima. The chances of u knowing me is high if u'r from Miyagi. Don't deny it. (￣ω￣)**  
April 18th, 08:52 pm  
**I miss Miyagi sometimes. :( I miss the mountains. I used to bike over a mountain pass from home to school.**  
April 18th, 08:53 pm  
**Would u go back home during Golden Week? I would. Vleague is over so I have the time**

 

April 18th, 08:55 pm  
Probably not. I'm busy with hospital work. Intern year is hell year. My family is pestering me to go home at least for a day so I'm thinking about it.

 

April 18th, 08:56 pm  
**U should go!! Relax for a day. Working hard is important but relaxing is important too!!**

 

April 18th, 08:57 pm  
I'll think about it.

 

April 18th, 08:58 pm  
**U should!! Okay im getting sleepy now. Gooodnight Tsukishima. (☆^ー^☆)**

 

April 18th, 08:59 pm  
Good night, Hinata Shoyou.

 

* * *

 

April 19th, 08:30 am  
**Good morning!! Help me Tsukishima! Western or Japanese??**

 

April 19th, 08:35 am  
I prefer local Japanese rock bands, but some Western music isn't that bad.

 

April 19th, 08:36 am  
**I'm talking about food!! (*´罒`*)**

 

April 19th, 08:37 am  
Well then, how about Thai?

 

April 19th, 08:38 am  
**Ugh you're no help!! (*`д´*)**

 

April 19th, 08:40 am  
It's payback for lunch.

 

* * *

 

April 20th, 12:10 pm  
Who's Kageyama?

 

April 20th, 12:30 pm  
**Hiiii Tsukishima! (^ _ ^)/**  
April 20th, 12:31 pm  
**Kageyama's my best friend from high school. He's so annoying and has no social life whatsoever but he's a really goood setter.**

 

April 20th, 12:32 pm  
I see.

 

April 20th, 12:32 pm  
**Have u eaten lunch? I hope u'r not eating combini bentos again!!**

 

April 20th, 12:35 pm  
I'm eating cafeteria food in the hospital.

 

April 20th, 12:40 pm  
**Ewwwwww (　ﾟДﾟ)＜!!**

 

April 20th, 12:45 pm  
It's not that bad actually. Their tamagoyaki is delicious.

 

April 20th, 12:46 pm  
**Ooohh I actually ate eggs over rice for lunch today!! It's my favorite! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و**  
April 20th, 12:47 pm  
**I only ate half of it tho, coz we have a practice match @ 1:30 :(((**  
April 20th, 12:48 pm  
**What's your favorite food, Tsukishima??**

 

April 20th, 12:50pm  
If I had to choose, I guess it would be strawberry shortcake.

 

April 20th, 12:58 pm  
**U'r a sweet tooth??!! I wpuldnt have guessed that!!          w(°ｏ°)w**  
**I prefer sour and savory myself, but i like cakes too!! <3**  
April 20th, 12:59 pm  
**Sorry tsukishima, coach is calling us for stretches. Txt u laturrr!! Hav a nice day!! ╰(✧∇✧)╯**

 

* * *

  
April 21st, 07:00 pm  
**What's your favorite color Tsukishima? :))**

 

April 21st, 08:00 pm  
Oh no, I don't give private details like that to anybody.

 

April 21st, 08:30 pm  
**Well, how r we supposd ta get to know eaxh other and be friends if we dont know the deep stuff??? :3**

 

April 21st, 08:35 pm  
The deep stuff?

 

April 21st, 08:36 pm  
**Yeah!! So answer the question, Bakashima!! Mine is orange! <3**

 

April 21st, 08:39 pm  
I can't believe you called me that when it's clear who has the lower IQ between us.  
April 21st, 08:40 pm  
I don't have a favorite color.

 

April 21st, 08:45 pm  
**Mou, why do u hafta be so rude!! And i dont believe u!! (*≧m≦*)**

 

April 21st, 09:00 pm  
Fine, it's black. I'm going to sleep, my shift starts at 8am tomorrow.

 

April 21st, 09:01pm  
**I'm actually sleepy now too, so gooodnight tsukishima!!**

 

* * *

 

April 22nd, 09:30 pm  
What's your view on dinosaurs?

 

April 22nd, 09:33 pm  
**They're so awesome!! (*^▽^*) I saw that movie about a good dinosaur and it was sooo good! Dinosaurs are so tall and majestic I wish I could have their height! (*^ω^*)**

 

April 22nd, 09:34 pm  
What's your height?

 

April 22nd, 09:35 pm  
**I'm 170 cm now!! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤**

 

April 22nd, 09:36 pm  
Pffft are you sure you're a volleyball player?

 

April 22nd, 09:37 pm  
**Hey!! Tell me where u live so I can spike a ball into ur face!!**  
**(ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡( o°o)**  
April 22nd, 09:38 pm  
**WHAT'S UR HEIGHT?!**

 

April 22nd, 09:38pm  
195 cm.

 

April 22nd, 09:40 pm  
**You-- waaAAA.. (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻**  
**I HATE U!!! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ**  
April 22nd, 09:41 pm  
**U should have played pro volleyball ugh i hate u so much**

 

April 22nd, 09:43 pm  
No thanks, I'm not that good anyway. I don't believe in putting so much effort into something that's clearly not for me.

 

April 22nd, 09:45 pm  
**Uhhh, NO!! ٩(๑`^´๑)۶ Look at me!! Im only 170 cm but I can jump really high!! If u really want something, u should do everything you can to reach ur dreams!!**

 

April 22nd, 09:50 pm  
I don't know how you did it, but you can't make up your height with passion and determination. That's just the way it is.

 

April 22nd, 10:00 pm  
**Ugghh why r u so annoying?? Yeah height is a factor in volleyball, but it's not everything!! There are ways I can fight!!**  
April 22nd, 10:02 pm  
**I'm sick of people like u who says I can't be a pro just because I'm short. Well, I'm a pro now, so all of u can shut up!!**

 

April 22nd, 10:05 pm  
Hmm, did I make shrimpy angry?

  
April 22nd, 10:30 pm  
Fine, you're actually a decent volleyball player. I watched your match with Shiratorizawa and even I know that you're someone special.

 

April 22nd, 10:31 pm  
**Do.. do u mean that?**

 

April 22nd, 10:35 pm  
Whatever, simpleton. I'm not gonna repeat that.

 

April 22nd, 10:36 pm  
**Aww Tsukishima, you actually complimented me! Thank you!! (/^▽^)/**

 

April 22nd, 10:37 pm  
You should probably sleep, it's way past bed time for middle school students like you.

 

April 22nd, 10:38 pm  
**Shut up Tsukishima!! And gooodnight!!**

 

April 22nd, 10:40 pm  
Good night, volleyball idiot.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goshdarnit i accidentally didnt post this as multichaptered. Ugh ao3 someday i will get u!!
> 
> Also, Tsukishima totally listens to the song "You Are My Sunshine"...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually written out a few chaps already, because I'm the kind of person that gets easily distracted, so I'm trying to write it all down while the juice is flowing. However, if it turns out that I don't actually finish this story, please forgive me *bows and avoids the things thrown at her* Let's all enjoy this while it lasts, okkk??
> 
> Also, the kaomojis are kinda cute, aren't they??

 

 

April 23rd, 05:15 am  
**Good morning! Rise and shine!! (⌒▽⌒)☆**

 

April 23rd, 05:26 am  
Ugh, I should have figured you were a morning person.

 

April 23rd, 05:27 am  
**R we really that opposites?? We have more differences than similarities lol :D**  
April 23rd, 05:28 am  
**I forgot to ask but what's up with the dinosaur thing last night??**

 

April 23rd, 05:30 am  
My best friend thinks I'm way too invested with dinosaurs for someone my age.

 

April 23rd, 05:31 am  
**Which is???**

 

April 23rd, 05:35 am  
I'm not gonna tell you.

 

April 23rd, 05:36 am  
**Why not??!**

 

April 23rd, 05:40 am  
I don't know, you could be a middle schooler for all I know. I have a reputation to maintain. Besides, don't you think you've crossed the line?

 

April 23rd, 05:41 am  
**I already said im a pro volleyball player!! I'm 24!! It's ur turn!**  
April 23rd, 05:42 am  
**And dont even think about lying or changing the topic, i can sense it**

 

April 23rd, 05:45 am  
I'm also 24.

 

April 23rd, 05:46 am  
**We're the same age?? Cool!! o(^▽^)o Another similarity yeheeey!!**

 

April 23rd, 05:47 am  
I can't handle your bright attitude this early in the morning. I'm going back to sleep.

 

April 23rd, 05:48 am  
**Oh okay. Rest well tsukishima!! Hav a nice day!!** **(*＾v＾*)**

 

* * *

  
April 23rd, 12:00 pm  
**Help**

 

April 23rd, 12:05 pm  
What happened?

 

April 23rd, 12:06 pm  
**I'M BORED**

 

April 23rd, 12:07 pm  
Are you sure you're a professional athlete? You sound like a child.

 

April 23rd, 12:08 pm  
**Shut up tsukishima!!**

  
April 23rd, 12:13 pm  
**No im joking pls come back. I like talking to you.**

 

April 23rd, 12:15 pm  
Not many people would say that.

 

April 23rd, 12:16 pm  
**Why??**

 

April 23rd, 12:20 pm  
I'm not the type that people would like to talk to. I also don't like talking to people.

 

April 23rd, 12:21 pm  
**Well, aside from ur obvious bad personality, u're actually a good guy.**

 

April 23rd, 12:25 pm  
How do you know? You don't know me at all.

 

April 23rd, 12:26 pm  
**My instincts have never failed me!**

 

April 23rd, 12:30 pm  
I see. You and I are complete opposites. I don't trust things like instincts, I prefer gathering data and making conclusions based on that.

 

April 23rd, 12:31 pm  
**Fiiine~~~!**  
April 23rd, 12:32 pm  
**You're pretty smart, tsukishima..**

 

April 23rd, 12:33 pm  
I wouldn't be a doctor if I wasn't.

 

April 23rd, 12:34 pm  
**If i had ur height and brains, i would be unstoppable!**

 

April 23rd, 12:35 pm  
The way you are now, I think people are already having a hard time stopping you from doing what you want.

 

April 23rd, 12:38 pm  
**Yeah but, people say Im too naive and optimistic. Im always told how i shouldnt be playing volleyball becoz of my height. I know that, but I've always loved playing volleyball. I do the best i can because i wanna see the view from the top. I always have to run my fastest and jump my highest just to keep up. But i dont care. I love the feeling of spiking the ball through the tall walls. I want to win and be the best. Is that too much to wish for?**

 

April 23rd, 12:42 pm  
No. Don't mind what other people say. They'll never understand why you do what you do, and you don't have to explain it. Just keep doing what you want to do. You've already proven them wrong by being a pro, so there's only one thing you can do now: just keep going.

 

April 23rd, 12:45 pm  
**Thanks, tsukishima... :)**

 

April 23rd, 12:46 pm  
I need to go, break time's over.

 

* * *

 

April 23rd, 08:20 pm  
**How was ur day? :)))**

 

April 23rd, 08:21 pm  
Do you not find this arrangement weird at all?

 

April 23rd, 08:22 pm  
**Umm, not really??**

 

April 23rd, 08:24 pm  
There's the naïvety.

 

April 23rd, 08:25 pm  
**Anyway my day was horrible :((((**  
April 23rd, 08:26 pm  
**I said my day was horrible! T.T**  
April 23rd, 08:27 pm  
**You're supposed to ask why**  
April 23rd, 08:28 pm  
**Tsukishima!**

 

April 23rd, 08:30 pm  
Okay fine, why.

 

April 23rd, 08:32 pm  
**My friend Kenma wont meet with me even tho it's one of my rare day-offs!! I bet he's going on a date with that creepy boyfriend of his. Ugghh being single is annoying. #_#**

 

April 23rd, 08:33 pm  
Then why don't you go date that weird girl who's obssessed with you.

 

April 23rd, 08:34 pm  
**Ugh are u kidding?? Noooo wayy!! Id rather die!!**

 

April 23rd, 08:35 pm  
Then die.

 

April 23rd, 08:36 pm  
**Wow youre extra stingy today. Whats wrong?**

 

April 23rd, 08:40 pm  
Nothing, leave it.

 

April 23rd, 08:41 pm  
**Aww tsukki i thought u were warming up to me! Tell me!! :333**

 

April 23rd, 08:42 pm  
I said it's nothing. And don't call me that.

 

April 23rd, 08:45 pm  
**Its obviously something if ur this pissed off! Bottling up your feelings is not good tsukishima. Its better to let it out so you can feel better. I'll listen to you! I wont tell anyone!!**

 

April 23rd, 08:50 pm  
**Tsukishima?**

 

April 23rd, 08:55 pm  
**Heeeeey**

 

April 23rd, 09:00 pm  
**I'm sorry if I said somethin u didn't like :(**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some actual paragraphs now, minna! Please dont get confused, **bold** is still **H i n a t a** and normal is still Tsukishima. The [ ] are for other people. You'll understand once u get there.  
> And we get some IwaOi too!! This was the first ship I got on board when I started HQ. **_Bold italics is Oikawa_** and _normal italics is Iwaizumi_. Please don't get confused, u'll get it if u r there, okkk?  
> 

 

 

 

April 24th, 12:00 pm  
**Happy one-week anniversary to us tsukishima!! <3**

 

April 24th, 08:00 pm  
**Hey?**

 

* * *

 

April 25th, 09:00 am  
**Tsukishimaaaaaaaa**

 

* * *

 

April 26th, 09:00 pm  
**Hello????**

 

* * *

 

April 27th, 05:00 am  
**Happy golden week to you! Im staying at Miyagi until May 3. Hope uve decided to go meet ur family after all.**

 

* * *

 

April 28th, 05:00 pm  
**Is it weird that i miss talking to you?**  
April 28th, 05:01 pm  
**I guess im really weird after all.**  
April 28th, 05:02 pm  
**This whole thing was weird from the start but i actually didnt mind. I thought u didnt too**

 

* * *

 

April 29th, 09:00 pm  
**Still no reply? U freaking pussy #_#**  
April 29th, 09:01 pm  
**How long will avoid me? And i thought u were mature and all**

 

* * *

 

April 30th, 06:00 pm  
**Ughh fine if u dont want to talk then fine!!**

 

* * *

 

May 1st, 07:00 pm  
**Im not gonna stop bothering u tsukishima!**

 

* * *

 

May 2nd, 08:00 pm  
**Im not going away until you tell me to!**

 

* * *

 

 

 

May 3rd, 10:00 pm  
**Hey, how was ur day? :))))**  
May 3rd, 10:01 pm  
**Dont mind meeee im here all alone having fun at the bar!! I aasss supposd ta go bck to tokyo butttt**  
May 3rd, 10:03 pm  
**Apparently my best friend kageyama, who ive been crushing on since i wuus 18, hash finalky found a boyfriend of his own.**  
May 3rd, 10:04 pm  
**I never evwn realizwd he was gay!! Hahahaha :DDD**  
May 3rd, 10:06 pm  
**If i only knew, i would have askked him out a long time aggo**  
May 3rd, 10:07 pm  
**I guess im really dumb**  
May 3rd, 10:08 pm  
**Hahahahaha**  
May 3rd, 10:09 pm  
**Thisz sake's pretty good tho**  
May 3rd, 10:10 pm  
**Hey tsukishimaaa... even if im such a loser, would u go out wit sum1 like me??**  
May 3rd, 10:11 pm  
**Nahhhh ur waaaay too coool. U dont even like me hahahaha**  
May 3rd, 10:12 pm  
**God i fucking miss u i havent even met u and i miss u so fucking muxh**  
May 3rd, 10:13 pm  
**Ive never been so alone its so scary to b lonely fuuuck**  
May 3rd, 10:14 pm  
**Oh wait im not alone im here with my new bestfriend this sake!!**

 

* * *

  
<May 3rd, 10:15 pm. Incoming phone call: Tsukishima>

  
"Where are you?"  
**"Tsuki~~~"**  
"I said, where are you??"  
**"Aww dunbe mad. *hic* im in... hahahaha i dunno!!"**  
"Are you with someone?"  
**"Naaaaaah. Hahaha. *hic*"**  
"Answer the damn question! Where the fuck are you?"  
**".... in a bar... in Sendai..."**  
"For fuck's sake. How are you going home?"  
**"Im not goeeen home!! Im gunna drink and drink until my heart drownshh in sake hahahaha!! *hic* I wassh supposhd ta go back to Tokyo so my folks think Im in Tokyo hahaha! *hic* oooh, I know! Tsukiii come here and join meee~~"**  
"Goddamnit. *sigh* Stay there Hinata, I'm coming to get you."  
**"Tsuki!! You said my name! Huh, that's weird im hearing ur voice... (sfx: shuffle) oh wait, this is a phone call!! Hahaha *hic* i forgot phones do this kind of shhthing... Your voice sounds so deep and nice tsuki~"**  
"Stay there until I come, do you understand? I'll be there in an hour."  
**"Aww tsukiii, you're shupposed ta be angry at me right??? Dont break out of character like that hahahaha. *hic* I get why you'd be angry though. Im so insufferable and annoying, right????"**  
"*sigh* It's fine. I shouldn't have been avoiding you. You did nothing wrong."  
**"Tsukiiiii, you are so not fair... I missed u a lot. Did u miss me??"**  
".........."  
**"I haven't even seen ur face yet i miss u so much... maybe u shud send me a picture... phones can do that, right??"**  
"That's not necessary, I told you I'm coming to get you."  
**"Ooookay, come quick then. Thish place is so hot and loud..."**  
"Wait for me there. And don't drink too much."  
**"Okie dokie~~ I'm just gunna go to the bathroom!"**

<End call.>

 

* * *

 

<May 3rd, 10:30 pm. Incoming phone call: Shrimpy>

 

"Hello."  
**"Hiiii tsuki~~! I almost dialed bakageyama hahaha. *hic* But I think I like talking to u more!"**  
"........"  
**"Even though u dont talk much!! Hahahaha! Ne ne tsuki, howru gonna go here?? Will u fly???"**  
"I borrowed my brother's car. I got to my parent's home this evening."  
**"Eeeehh you went home to Miyagi after all!! That's great!! *hic* I bet your parents are soooo happy to see u their resident doctor child... My family was happy to see me too but I dun wanna go home right now.... I dun want them to see me so pathetic. Hahahahahaha."**  
"..........."  
**"Tsukiiiii... _[Hey you, aren't you too young to be drinking?]_ "**  
"What's going on? Who's that?"  
**"No, fuck you im 24! I'm 24! I can drink drink drink all i want!! _[You look cute, you wanna join me? I'll buy you another drink!]_ BLEEEH! I don't like talking to you, you're not tsuki!! Tsukiii hur--- (sfx: static)"**  
"Oi! Hinata! What's happening?! Shit!"

  
<End call.>

 

* * *

 

<May 3rd, 10:37 pm. Incoming call: Tsukishima>

  
**"Hiya tsukiii!! The night sky is soooooo pretty..."**  
"What the fuck? I told you not to leave the bar! Where are you? And what happened?!"  
**"I'm okaaaay~ *hic* There wur some annoying guys there!! But Im small and fast, i got away so fast they never knew it hahahahaha!"**  
"....... *sigh* Are you really alright?"  
**"Ofcourshhe!! I'm not that drunk... or am I?? Hahahaha. Tsukii, you said you have a brother?"**  
"Older brother. He brought his fiancée home to meet us."  
**"Awww that's so shhweet... Do u like her?"**  
"She's fine, I guess."  
**"Awww... everybody's enjoying being a couple while I'm here brokenhearted... hahaha. Tsukii did u hear that?? That's the sound of my heart breaking!! *hic* hahahaha!!"**  
"........"  
**"Is it okayy to talk? U sound like you're driving... vrooom vroom!"**  
"It's fine. You're on loudspeaker and I'm an excellent driver."  
**"Hahaha tsukii u have so many talentsss!! I'm so enviousss!"**  
"........."  
**"Tsukiii did u know?? I have a little sister!! Her name is Natsu. She's studying at Sendai University... She's so smart unlike me!"**  
"....... okay."  
**"Waaaah!! The grand king is here, tsukiii!!! Grand king!! (sfx: shuffle)"**  
"Who?"  
**" _[Well well, who do we have here? It's Chibi-chan.]_ Grand king!! I mean, Oikawa-san! What are you doing here?? _[Actually, it's Iwaizumi-san now. Are you drunk? Gosh, you stink!_** _Shut up Tohru. Hinata, what are you doing here? Are you okay?_ ** _]_ I'm fine Iwaizumi-san! I'm not that drunk, and my friend Tsukishima is coming to get me! _[Where's my cute bastard kouhai Tobio-chan? You two are always together._** _Aaaah Tohru shut up! You made him cry! He-hey, Hinata? It's fine, you don't have to answer that! God Tohru be sensitive!_ ** _Ouuuch Iwa-chan!!]_ Kage--*sniff*--Kageyama has a boyfriend now so he'd rather spend time with him. *sobs loudly* _[_** _Look at what you've done Tohru!_ ** _It's not my fault Iwa-chan!! Ouuuch I swear to god Hajime stop hitting me!_** _Hey look, Hinata? We don't feel comfortable leaving you out here all alone, not with the state you're in. If you want, we can stay with you until your friend arrives._ ** _Haaah?! No way, my romantic evening stroll with you should not be wasted--o-ouuuch! Fine!! There's a Maji Burger nearby, tell your friend to meet us there!]_ (sfx: shuffle) He-hey Tsuki?? *sniff* are you still there??"**  
"*sigh* I heard everything. Maji Burger, right? I'll be there in 20 minutes."  
**"O-okay.. Be safe Tsuki... come quickly!"**

<End call.>

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima Kei never really understood the enigma that is Hinata Shouyou. Oh, he knew who he was; unbeknowst to Hinata, Tsukishima studied in Karasuno all three years of his high school life. How he wanted to join the volleyball club then, too. But ever since he found out about the pathetic state his brother had been in the Karasuno VBC, he just couldn't bear to join. What was the point of all that effort? There was no guarantee he'd be a regular, or that the team could even be in the nationals again. So he joined the science club, and while the volleyball club went to trainings and practice matches, he went to science quiz bees and decathlons.

 

One day, he saw two first years practicing along the field. That was the first time he saw Hinata. They were practicing receiving, one of the volleyball basics that he never really liked. He didn't know why, but he stayed to watch them. Then he saw it-- saw the wings that no man should have possessed. He flew, that 163 cm little guy, he flew like a crow and brandished his nonexistent feathers to defy gravity. It was like time stopped still and his heart stopped beating. This guy, who had no right to spike for all how nature cursed him with his small stature, jumped so high it was like the wind carried him. It was something short of a miracle.

 

Tsukishima hated that, hated it with all prejudice he could muster. How dare this midget, this _shrimp_ , try so hard to be in a sport where he clearly doesn't belong. If he were a libero, Kei would understand. But the blonde heard the shrimp, he said something along the lines of being the ace or something stupid. Is he that much of an idiot? That shorty can never compensate all the effort and grit in the world for something as invariable as height. Tsukishima wanted to fight him in a match and block the hell out of that shrimp's spike, to show him his place in the war of height called volleyball. He wanted to jump--he wanted to block--he wanted to touch the ball so bad--he wanted--

 

He never did. His best friend Yamaguchi Tadashi, who loved volleyball just like he did, respected his wishes, even went so far as to not join the volleyball team like him even though Kei knew how much he wanted to. In a way, he was relieved for that. He knew he'd get hurt and feel betrayed if Tadashi were to be a part of a team with that shrimp. A lot of sports club tried to recruit him because of his height, even the then-captain of the boys' volleyball club called Sawamura or something approached him casually and asked if he was interested, but he turned them all down. He'd never subject himself to so much hard work and effort only to find a deep abyss of failure waiting for him to fall into. There will always be better players than him, so why even try?

 

Every day he'd pass by the corridor leading to the gym and hear the squeaks of shoes rubbing against the floor, the sound of the ball hitting the wrists of humans, the booming smash of the ball onto the floor. He'd hear the shouts of the shrimpy orange-haired kid shouting for a toss. And he couldn't understand it. Couldn't understand why they were trying so hard. He'd grit his teeth and drag his feet away from the gym. He couldn't understand why even though he hated the sport so much, he was still drawn to the gym like moth to a fire. He hated that this shrimp is making him feel like it was possible to play volleyball though odds are against you. He hated that this shrimp is bringing out the thing he buried and locked away in the vault deep inside his heart--the love he has for volleyball.

 

The day the vice principal all forced them to cheer for Karasuno at the Miyagi Prefecture Spring High Tournament Representative Finals during his first year was something he'd never forget. Karasuno played against _the_ Shiratorizawa, something inconceivable in itself. This was the day they'd be proven that Tsukishima was right, that no matter how much you train, power is power. He was prepared to be satisfied looking at the defeated faces of his own school's varsity who he was supposed to be rooting for. But this shrimp-- _Hinata Shouyou_ \--who had no place among the tall elites and powerful well-rounded players, jumped and jumped and jumped. Kei wanted to reach out and shake his shoulders, to stop him because it was futile. And yet, some part of him he'd never acknowledge wanted Hinata to spike more, to block more, to fly. And Hinata did. And they won. _They won_. It was impossible, but it happened. Hinata wasn't the MVP of the game, but to Tsukishima, he was the sun of the whole match. The sun who soared up to the sky and blinded everyone, who warmed up their hearts that even commoners like Tsukishima felt the heat of his passion, like they were also a part of the game. Tsukishima would never admit it, but it felt like Hinata shared some of his light to brighten up his own perpetually dark night sky. That his new moon phase had actually started to become a waxing crescent. That he might start playing volleyball again.

 

 

Fate was really funny like this, that 8 years later, the shrimp he hated and admired would start texting him as a wrong number. And that no matter how opposites they were, no matter how annoying the orange-haired athlete could be, that Kei had actually started to like him. Sure, some of it could be remnants of his high school admiration for the blockhead. But as Kei got to know him more and more, he realized how strangely addicted he got to texting him, how he looked forward to each text as if it was a ray of sunshine on a rainy day, how he could find warmth even in something stupid as a hello from the small guy. When Yamaguchi pointed out he was smiling while looking at his phone and demanded who he was texting, it snapped in his mind how he could actually be getting attracted to the shrimp. He realized how badly he wanted to know how Hinata's day went, how much he wanted to comfort him when the athlete was faced with insecurities, how much he craved anything Hinata could give him, even a simple thanks. All of that in just one short week. And as usual, like what Kei would have done, he avoided it. He ran away and denied these feelings. He'd never have any chance with Hinata, so it's best to plunge the spark into water where it would never give him hope. Hope was a dangerous thing. Yes, Kei would admit it, it scared him to love. He didn't want to risk his feelings and get rejected. This entire texting thing is ridiculous, and if he didn't stop now, he might not have the strength to hold himself back. It's best for them to remain as strangers. Kei decided that this was for the best, although a huge part of him hurt so bad at the thought of not receiving any texts from Hinata.

 

Then Hinata had to go and need him. Without hesitation, he went and borrowed a car from a brother he avoided for so many years since that incident, and drove his way to Sendai so fast he'd probably get stopped for a speeding ticket. He had never felt so worried about someone like this before; although he knew Hinata could probably handle himself, all sorts of bad probabilities crossed his pessimistic mind and he just had to be there himself to make sure the orange head was alright. A part of him hated the fact that he was taking advantage of Hinata's broken heart to get a chance to be close to him, but he didn't care. Hinata needed him. He probably had a lot of friends seeing how bright and sociable he sounded in his texts, but it was Kei who he texted when his heart was breaking. It was Kei who Shouyou had wanted to talk to, he said it himself. And goddamnit all, even though he'd probably get hurt in the end, he'd risk it just for a chance to see Shouyou. If all else fails, at least he'd have seen Shouyou's face again for one last time. And that was more than fine. A drop of sunshine is better than nothing at all.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it feels too rushed, but you know, it's SELF-INDULGENT! Falling in love is pretty unreasonable and defies all logic, and this fic is pretty much FICTIONAL, so there... This might still be slow build, tho. :)  
> My headcanon is Hinata doesnt get drunk that fast, and even if he gets drunk, he's aware of everything and he's still pretty much himself. Tsukishima however, is a lightweight, and becomes a different person when drunk. XD  
> Warning, this gets prettty looong. I have not mastered the art of "less is more" and considering this is my first fanfic, please be kind to me, okkk?

 

 

Hinata Shouyou had always known he was an idiot. Not just in studies, but in everything. He started seeing Kageyama more than just a teammate and a friend the day they started college, courtesy of the same sports scholarship they both got in the same university in Osaka. He didn't want to disrupt the friendship they're finally enjoying, so he didn't dare confess to Kageyama. He never noticed the setter paying attention to anything except volleyball, so he thought that as long as they were playing, they'd still be together. He'd still get to be with Kageyama, and he wouldn't be alone. And that was fine.

 

So for many years he kept it in. The only ones who knew was his sister Natsu and his friend Kozume Kenma. Even after they graduated and got recruited for different professional teams, they were still connected through volleyball. Even if he felt Kageyama was getting further away from him when the setter played for Japan's national team for FIVB and the Olympics, he knew that as long as he was his best friend, he would be the only person Kageyama can talk to because he was the closest to him. There were many times he felt Kageyama knew about his feelings, maybe even returned it, but Shouyou always chickened out of confessing. He was afraid of being rejected, and even if Kageyama did like him back, Hinata would probably blow things up by not being able to know anything about how relationships work. He made himself believe that the way things were between them was enough for him. Volleyball brought them together, so volleyball can keep them together.

 

So Hinata continued to be an idiot. He did try to make his feelings go away. He even tried blind dating courtesy of the joint efforts of Kenma and Keiji-san to see if his feelings were just because Kageyama was his best friend and he never had a chance to check out other brands in the market. But no matter what he did, in the end, he still liked Kageyama so much. He thought that maybe the person he would like can only be Kageyama after all since he was his bestfriend, and that no one else can take his heart the way Kageyama did because the brunette was the only person by his side always. Yet, for some reason, he could never make himself confess to the setter. He didn't know why--he was usually reckless and wasn't afraid to take risks--but somehow, he _just couldn't._ So for six years, he never made a move, never even hinted at his feelings, and hid his admiration behind his smiles and teases, and played and played volleyball. Nothing had to change, because no matter what happens, Hinata felt secured that his position in Kageyama's life was guaranteed, and in that way, Shouyou will never be alone. If Kageyama was the only person Hinata would love for the rest of his life, then so be it.

 

However, the day Hinata sent a message to a wrong number whom he thought was Kageyama's was the day he started to get confused. The genius setter sprained his wrist when a thief on a motor bike zoomed his direction and he had to dive out of the way, landing badly on the pavement. His phone was crushed in the process so he had to change numbers. Kageyama had to stay in a hospital at Tokyo for 3 days, and Hinata was more than happy to take care of him. He vowed to himself to give Kageyama all his care and attention. However, he found himself looking forward to Tsukishima's texts more than playing nurse to Kageyama. There was just something about Tsukishima... Even though they were complete opposites, he was fun to talk to. Sure he can be mean and annoying, but Tsukishima listened to him and encouraged him, and even though he didn't really know who Tsukishima was, he felt safe and cared for by this stranger who liked teasing him. It was strange, but it felt good talking to him. He even got used to the snarky and tsundere-like qualities Tsukishima had. Hinata suddenly realized that he really liked talking to Tsukishima, that he _liked_ Tsukishima, and that's when he got confused. Was it possible to get attracted to someone even if you already have someone you love so much? He didn't know why Tsukishima felt so familiar, or why he felt so close to him, or why Tsukishima made him feel so comfortable that he could talk to him about anything and everything. He still loved Kageyama, and if Hinata had to categorize it, the level of attraction he had for the genius setter was 500, while Tsukishima was only at level 1. Shouyou didn't think about it too much though, and just enjoyed the text-ship he has with his new friend. He didn't know why Tsukishima made him feel all gwaaaah inside, but Shouyou didn't really feel the need to have the question answered. It wasn't that important for him.

 

In his distraction with Tsukishima, he didn't even notice Kageyama getting closer to the physical therapist he worked with. Hinata was surprised that they knew each other; apparently, they've met before when Kageyama was injured. The PT was as tall as Kageyama, his best friend taller by a few inches, and he has black hair like him. He looked kind and his freckles were cute especially when he smiled. The smaller athlete didn't really think much about it, never even remembered the guy's name. Hinata never noticed the glances they shared and the touches that lingered a bit longer than acceptable. He was just happy Kageyama was getting along with someone other than him, being socially awkward as he was.

 

So when Kageyama, on the day he was about to go back to Tokyo in the midst of Golden Week, asked to meet him in Sendai before he board the 7:00pm train, Hinata expected they would grab a bite or something and talk about volleyball as always. He didn't expect--how could he, this was Bakageyama we're talking about, someone who couldn't even talk to someone unless it was related to volleyball, much less make a friend-- that Kageyama would announce that he was dating Mr. Physical Therapist, and that he'd like his best friend Hinata to be the first to know.

 

He managed to smile and say congratulations before making up an excuse of how he read the time wrong on his train ticket and he had to go now _now now_ before running away as fast as he can, making his feet move and take him far away, _far away_ from the idiot that was his best friend and love of his life. He ended up in a park and he bawled his eyes out, clutching his heart in pain like he was having a heart attack. A few days ago the most painful thing was Tsukishima not texting him, but this... this was a hundred times worse. This was reality slapping him in the face with an iron club. It was _excruciating_. He didn't know how to make the tears stop. His chest heaved up and down and his body trembled in barely held sobs. He was alone now, truly _alone_ , probably for the rest of his life. The thought was terrifying, and all these feelings of pain, fear and loneliness was making him crazy. He wished Tsukishima--no, someone, _anyone_ , could make the pain go away. He wished for something, _anything_ to make the pain stop.

 

He didn't know how, but around 9pm, he ended up on a bar. As an athlete, they had strict regulations about alcohol, but it was Golden Week and their team was on a break. He had never tested his tolerance with alcohol because he wanted to be careful with his diet, but maybe, just this time, he could drink without caring. One glass led to another, then another, then he was no longer feeling the pain. There was only numbness, which was preferable. He still had an awareness of his bearings even after downing maybe quite too many glasses, but it was true that alcohol reduces your inhibitions--he wasn't even aware he was drunk-texting Tsukishima until he finally, finally heard his deep baritone after so long. He giddily thought to himself how suited Tsukishima's voice was to his texts, and he wondered if he looked as delicious as he sounded.

 

Then he met Grand King who apparently got married already. It was so great that Japan had finally allowed these kind of marriages. However, Grand King unintentionally brought out the pain he had been drowning in alcohol. He wished Tsukishima was here. Someone as level-headed like him would probably know what to do, right?? And he was a doctor... He could probably fix Hinata's heart... doctors could do that, right??

 

 

 

"I'm Tsukishima Kei. I'm sorry for all your troubles." A tall, tall man bowed in front of them, and Hinata couldn't tell how he looked like. His hair was probably blonde and... why was it so blurry? Has his eyes gone broken too?

 

"Are you *sniff* Tsukishima?" The orange-haired athlete asked, standing wobbily--oh, when had they sat down inside Maji Burger?-- and looked up, uuuup to the most beautiful shade of golden eyes he had ever seen behind glasses.

 

Tsukishima cringed inwardly at the suspicious looks the other occupants of the table gave him. He wished Hinata didn't act like this was the first time he'd seen him--even though that was true, the Iwaizumis had perfectly good reason not to trust someone they thought wasn't actually Hinata's friend. They didn't need to know they had only been texting prior to this meeting.

 

"Yeah, it's me, Hinata." Tsukishima said, trying to avoid Hinata's wide-eyed gaze. Seriously, who the hell looks at someone like he hung the moon and stars like that, especially to a stranger? Hinata's beautiful brown eyes were pretty swollen and glassy, his whole face was flushed and he really needed to wipe his nose, but Kei wondered how someone could still look so cute in that state. "I told you not to drink too much." He scolded, batting Hinata's hand away as the smaller one poked his side. He hoped that the Iwaizumis would think Hinata's just too drunk to recognize him. "Thank you for taking care of him." He bowed slightly again for good measure.

 

The Iwaizumis shared a meaningful look, and the blonde tried to brace himself for questions. Hinata had gone from stupidly gawking at him to looking up and down and around at him, as if inspecting something he would buy. The one with brown eyes, who probably looked beautiful by society's standards but Kei's instincts screamed he was someone not to be messed with, asked doubtfully. "Are you really Chibi-chan's friend?" It was a simple question said in a friendly and happy tone, but Tsukishima swore he heard "you better not lie because I will cut you down" somewhere underneath that.

 

"Yes, we're friends." Tsukishima replied. "You can check his phone's call history."

 

Shrimpy was practically shining upon hearing that. The one with green eyes and spiky hair still looked doubtful but spoke politely. "Sorry, man. We don't mean to be rude. We're not really that close with Hinata, but we hang out with mutual friends and has known him since high school. We just thought he'd call someone... familiar in the state he's in. You must be good friends if he called you." He hesitated a bit, but continued. "If you don't mind, we'd like to get your contact number, just so we can be assured. Please inform us if Hinata's home safely." Spiky hair handed Kei his handphone and gestured him to sit.

 

 

 

Iwaizumi Hajime looked at the tall, lanky guy with glasses. Tsukishima didn't seem like someone who'd associate with Hinata; they didn't give off any vibe that they were close friends. He looked impassive and slightly irritated as if he couldn't be bothered with this, but Megane-san didn't look like a bad person, even if he radiated the same kind of bad personality like his husband possessed. Tsukishima did as he was told. Iwaizumi smirked internally; Megane-san may have a resting bitch face, but he unconsciously looks at Hinata fondly. The former Seijoh ace knew that look too well; after all, he looked at his own best friend like that all the time.

 

He recalled the conversation they had a while ago with Hinata. Shittykawa made the mistake of saying, "Tobio-chan has a boyfriend? Is the world gonna end Iwa-chan??" and Hinata's waterworks opened again uncontrollably. They have never seen this precious bubble of sunshine cry that hard before, and they both panicked. Oikawa even looked guilty and offered to buy him some milkshakes, which was another mistake since the word "milk" was apparently related to Kageyama and triggered another round of wailing. They ended up ordering burgers and juices, with Hinata reluctantly telling them that he had liked Kageyama for 6 years now but had never told him because he was afraid their friendship would end. The former Seijoh setter coughed up the burger he was eating upon hearing that; Iwaizumi chuckled while patting his husband's back roughly. It seemed like Oikawa wasn't the only one prone to assuming things and incapable of confessing.

 

Hajime told Little Giant 2.0. "Actually Hinata, Tohru and I had the same issue before. We both were stupid and cowards, and we probably would have never been together if it weren't for fate itself intervening. To tell you honestly, I did think you and Kageyama would end up together, too. But let me tell you something about fate--in the end, those meant to be together will be together. If Kageyama is meant for you, fate would find a way to bring you two together. But have you ever considered that maybe he isn't for you?"

 

 

 

Hinata's friend arrived before Oikawa could add to his husband's words. Now that Megane-chan was here, Oikawa--no, Iwaizumi Tohru (he really needed to get used to that soon, but he can't help but feel flustered every time he hears his new name), Chibi-chan had become less depressed and more like a puppy with a new toy waved in front of it. The former Seijoh captain had actually found Chibi-chan adorable when he wasn't playing against him on the court. He may have wrongly disliked Chibi-chan since he was always with Tobio and he hated Tobio with a passion, but he wasn't that immature to hold petty grudges against one-half of the freak duo. They got acquainted through Oikawa's former university volleyball teammates Kuroo and Bokuto, whose significant others were Hinata's friends. Thus, they were both often invited to the same insane parties and gatherings the Weird VolleyBros 4 Life organizes. Oikawa admired the fact that Chibi-chan actually became a professional athlete like him, and though they always vowed to win against each other on the court, he highly respected Little Giant 2.0 and liked him as a person.

 

Tohru brought his hands together to bring the little crow's attention to him. "Chibi-chan, I know you'd probably not accept yet that Tobio-chan isn't your soulmate since he is the person you want the most right now. But believe me, the person who'll take care of you, protect you and cherish you, the one who'll be patient with you but also won't tolerate your bullshit, the person that's _meant_ for you... they're out there. You just need to keep an eye out for them. But if you find them, hold on to them. Don't let go, okay?"

 

Hinata's eyes sparkled and he nodded furiously. Lanky Megane-chan hid his expression behind the hand pushing his glasses up. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi smiled at the former Karasuno middle blocker. The Seijoh ace ruffled Hinata's hair teasingly. "Chibi-chan, I, Oikawa-san your grand king, declare you our unofficial adopted nephew. I know Mr. Refreshing and Karasuno Captain-kun has already adopted you, and since you're not from Aoba Johsai, you can't be our son. So this is the next best thing."

 

The small athlete went "Woooooaaaaah thank you Grand King!" and looked too much like a hyperactive puppy. Tsukishima had to hold Hinata's arm to keep him from toppling the table. He wondered what he had gotten himself into, holding a crush for the orange-haired boy like this, and if it was too late to turn back.

 

At least the awkward tension he had with the couple had been defused by Hinata's revived hope. Despite Tsukishima being annoyed with their suspiciousness (which he can't blame them for), they genuinely meant well for Hinata. If his memory served him right, the Grand King might be that powerful server in Japan's national team.

 

Iwaizumi finally bid their goodbyes. "It looks like we're not needed here anymore. Take care, Hinata. Don't forget what we told you, okay? Call us anytime you're in Osaka!" Shouyou shouted his response enthusiastically.

 

"Bye-bye Chibi-chan! And don't forget Oikawa-san's great advice: forget my adorable shitty kouhai! We all have our own personal sunshine, and one day yours will come and you'll say, 'please don't take my sunshine away!' When you feel that, you'll know they're the one." Oikawa hugged Hinata tightly, making the smaller one's face even more red. The older volleyball player looked at Tsukishima, a knowing smirk in his pretty face, as if he could read the blonde's feelings. "That goes for you too. Maybe it's time for you to not only chase sunsets but catch sunrises too." He then let go of Hinata and flashed them a peace sign. "Ja ne~"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits at 05/04/2019


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update!! The Avengers and Game of Thrones has distracted me, but I managed to survive and come back! Yay!  
> Headcanon: Hinata doesn't get hang-overs. >~<  
> Aaahh the things I daydream about... I love indulging myself in this fic... I also just realized I don't know how to properly end a chapter... some writer I am. Ahhh, and the abuse of the pronouns 'he' and 'him'... also, Tsuki and his long fingers... what a fetish... i'll stop now. Enjoy, okkk?

 

 

Once the couple left, an embarrasing silence settled between the two. Hinata wondered if there was a manual he can consult when meeting your _text mate/friend?_ for the first time. He had started sobering up while eating the burgers, and other than a touch of queasiness, he was fine. It was a surprise that he could actually hold his liquor pretty well.

  
He peeked sideways to take another look at Tsukishima. A part of him wondered if he was dreaming, but this looked real. Tsukishima looked reaaaally tall. He was on the slender side, but he looked hot. And his face. Wooooow, that was so attractive... especially his eyes... it's as golden as those stars in Natsu's old nursery rhyme songs...

  
It was only then when he realized that the reason he could see how fair Tsukishima's eyes were was because the blonde was also staring at him. Heat creeped furiously at Hinata's cheeks and he immediately turned away. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Tsukishima was fiddling with his long fingers and figured maybe the taller one was as nervous as him too.

  
He inhaled a mouthful of air to gather courage. "T-Tsukishima!! You said you were my friend!"

  
The blonde's pale cheeks were slowly dusted with pink. "Yeah... so?" He questioned.

  
"Umm... ano... thankyouforcomingforme... "

  
Despite the slurred manner in which Hinata said it, Tsukishima did hear it and the pink in his cheeks deepened further. However, he recovered quickly and coughed lightly. "Ha?? You were saying something?" He teased condescendingly.

  
"I SAID!! thankyouforcomingforme..."

  
"Let me know if you can actually speak human words."

  
"Tsukishimaaa!" Hinata rose from his seat. "Thank you for coming for me!!" He shouted, earning the glances and glares of the fast food crew and the few customers they have at this time of the night.

  
"Sit down you idiot, are you trying to embarass me?" The blonde tugged the volleyball player down and kept averting his eyes away from Hinata. This made the orangehead smile brightly.

  
"Have you sobered up?" The doctor asked.

  
"I think so," The athlete replied. "I'm just feeling this light-headed." He pinched his fingers gesturing how small it was.

  
"What are you planning to do now?"

  
"Umm... I actually don't know? I'm not sure if there's still a train to Tokyo this... holy crows it's midnight already?? Maybe I can try the bus station."

  
"You're not travelling while you're like that."

  
"I can, you know!! I'm not a child!"

  
"I didn't say you're a child, I just meant you still look pretty inebriated to me. Maybe you can... stay in my house in the mean time."

  
Hinata blinked furiously in response.

  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes but blushed. "I'm not doing this because we're friends. As a responsible member of the society, I cannot in good conscience let you travel all the way to Tokyo at this time of the night having drunk alcohol. I'm actually hoping you'd refuse because I was forced to offer."

  
"I-I want to!! But is it okay?? That's your family home, right??"

  
"I'm sure they won't mind." Tsukishima assured him, thinking how his family would probably cry in happiness. He has never brought any friend over except for Tadashi. "If you'd rather stay and be comfortable in a hotel..."

  
"I said I want to, Stingyshima!! You already offered so you can't take it back!"

 

* * *

  
The ride back to Tsukishima's house was peaceful yet thrilling. The atmosphere was charged with so much electricity Hinata was having a hard time breathing. He didn't know if it was because he was next to Tsukishima or just because he was being carsick, but the butterflies on his stomach won't stop fluttering. The blonde doctor glared at him when Shouyou requested to have the windows open because he was feeling sick and Tsukishima forbade him to throw up, threatening to throw him out of the moving car if he did.

  
The air felt great in his hair. As always, the air here in Miyagi was so much better than in Tokyo. It felt like it was cleansing your soul. Hinata felt as free as a bird.

  
"Ne Tsukishima, why did you become a doctor?" The orangehead asked curiously.

  
"Because I was good at studying."

  
"Not because you want to help people?"

  
"Do I look like someone who likes helping people?"

  
Hinata complained about the tall one being so stingy and salty. "You helped me though..." he muttered under his breath. Shouyou felt lucky and grateful that Tsukishima was there for him. He didn't really know what to do if Tsukishima didn't come for him. The blonde truly was a good person even if he denied it.

Uncomfortable silence spread again despite Hinata's effort to start a conversation, making him frustrated. "Gaaaah texting was so much easier than this!!"

  
"Agreed."

  
Hinata stared at him incredulously. "Did you just agree with me?"

  
"Nothing you can prove." The blonde said seriously. It maybe was Hinata's imagination, but he thought he saw the beginnings of a smile in Tsukishima's lips. He stared outside the window to hide his own smile. The moonlight sky had never been more beautiful tonight.

 

* * *

  
"Stupid Kageyama. I hate him so much!" The orangehead spat bitterly.

  
The blonde scoffed at him. "If you're looking for comfort, you told that to the wrong person. Besides, you don't have the right to mope and cry. It was your fault."

  
"I know that!" Hinata pouted angrily. At least he wasn't crying, to Tsukishima's relief. "I know I should have confessed. Why can't you just let me be sad? How would you feel if you were in my place?" The orangehead crossed his arms in irritation.

  
Tsukishima stared at the road ahead, contemplating his response. The sound of the leaves rustling on the road as they drove past them took him to another time.

  
"I had actually dated my best friend before."

  
Shouyou's beautiful brown eyes stood out even in the dark. "Really? How did it go?"

  
It was a while before Kei answered. "It was easy and nice. We loved each other, we didn't fight much, and we knew everything about each other. However, it became... stagnant at some point. We didn't know what was wrong, but it felt like something was missing. The spark just... disappeared. We lasted for a couple of years until in the end, we mutually agreed to break up and stay friends. I think some part of us knew that we were always meant to be just best friends, not lovers."

  
"Hmm... So that sort of thing happens..." Hinata pursed his lips in thought. "I've always thought it was amazing to date your best friend. I know two pairs who were childhood friends and are a couple now. You met Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san, right? They just look at each other and have entire conversations, I swear! It's like they have telepathy but Kageyama told me it was because they've known each other since they were babies. My friend Kenma doesn't talk much and always has a blank face, and the only one who can read him perfectly is his boyfriend! He knows which 'hmm' is 'I'm hungry' or 'I'm gonna kill you'! Isn't that awesome??"

  
"Let me guess, you wanted to be like them."

  
"S-shut up... what's wrong with that???"

  
"Every person has a different love story, dimwit. It's never the same for anybody. I can't say I believe in destiny like your Grand King, but my mom told me this story when I was young...

  
"She said an old man who lived in the moon would come down to Earth every night to find souls who are meant for each other. When he finds them, he ties a red string around their pinky fingers to help them find their way to each other. The strings can get tangled or stretched, but it will never break. It was called the red string of fate."

  
He remembered that day; he was about 8 years old. He walked in on Mom watching an animated romance movie, and since it wasn't about dinosaurs, he wasn't interested. However, his mom caught him and forced him to sit beside her. As it ended, Kei asked his Mom what the red string in the movie meant and his Mom explained the history of it. His Mom told him that he'll find the person at the other end of the string someday.

  
He stared at his hand and asked, "What if I cut the string, Mom?"

  
His Mom laughed softly and answered, "Silly Kei-chan. The red string of fate will never break. No one can, not the gods, not even you."

  
Tsukishima glanced at the orange-haired boy looking at his hands intently like he did in the past. He didn't like that story and never had a reason to believe in it. He didn't like that some god decided things for him without consulting him. Kei thought that destiny can go ahead and bring any person into his life, but he would be the one deciding to let them in his heart. He'll write his own fate. Happiness is something he'd choose for himself.

  
And if Tsukishima was destined to love someone he'd choose anyway, he'd choose Hinata. Over and over again.

 

* * *

 

Hinata looked at his hands. He knew the red string story, but never heard of it told that way. He wanted that kind of love. Maybe it was Kageyama, maybe it wasn't. He just has to keep faith that it will come for him. He wondered if his new friend had already found his true love. He didn't know why, but he felt upset at the thought.

  
"T-tsukishima..." He called gingerly. The blonde hummed in response.

  
Realizing there was no point dilly-dallying about it, he blurted out. "Are you dating someone now?"

  
The blonde blushed faintly but answered truthfully. "No. I'm not."

  
For some reason, Hinata's heart fluttered softly.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! We're back to **bold H i n a t a** and normal Tsukishima dialogues! That was totally not me being lazy... ^^  
> I'm not doing this fic for recognition, but it still feels pretty good when you receive kudos and comments! So as my appreciation for the current 40 kudos this story got, you get another chapter just 12 hours after I posted the last one! :)Thank you for taking the time to comment and leave kudos! I wish I could give u all a hug and a chocolate bar!  
> Lastly, I dedicate this chapter to the first person who has supported this story, [Yutikaishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutikaishi/pseuds/Yutikaishi), for making me feel like I'm actually not a bad writer and that there's one person who actually looks forward to the updates. Thank you so much~  
> On to the story.... enjoy, okkk?

 

 

Somewhere along their midnight drive, this happened.

 

**"Summer's obviously better than winter!"**

"I beg your pardon?"

**"There's so much you can do in summer! You can swim at the beach, play volleyball outdoors and go to festivals!"**

"Who'd want to go out in that hot and sticky weather? Winter's better so you can sleep under the kotatsu."

**"Well, you can eat all sorts of delicious foods in the summer like chilled watermelon and ice cream!"**

"You can eat ice cream in winter too."

**"I... I don't even know what to say..."**

"Case closed."

 

* * *

  
**"Katy Perry!"**

"Taylor Swift."

**"Like you've never bopped to Fireworks!"**

"Like you've never jammed to Love Story."

**"Fine it's a moot point anyway... then, Justin Bieber!!"**

"Troye Sivan."

**"Okay, I love Troye with all my heart, but tell me you've honestly never listened to any of Justin Bieber songs."**

"............I can neither confirm nor deny that."

**"Boooooo!!!"**

 

* * *

 

**"Shut your whore mouth Saltyshima! Star Wars FOREVER!!!"**

"You uncultured swine! Star Trek is obviously superior."

**"The Millenium Falcon is better and faster than the USS Enterprise!"**

"Yeah, but the question would be who's a better captain, and obviously, Solo cannot hold a candle to Picard."

**"Yeah but, tell me you've never pretended to play with a light saber and make all those 'zwaang zwaang' sounds!"**

"Lies and slander!"

 

* * *

 

**"COFFEE IS LIFE!"**

  
"You call that living? Tea is the better, healthier option."

  
**"......Let's just agree on hot cocoa."**

  
"......Fine."

 

* * *

 

It was already past 1 when they arrived at the Tsukishima household.

"Sorry for intruding!" Hinata whispered while taking off his shoes.

"They're all sleeping anyway, no one can hear you."

"I know that!" The small athlete protested.

Tsukishima led the way upstairs to his childhood room. Hinata went "waaah it's so nice and cozy!!" and noted the dinosaur figurines and a punctured volleyball in the corner. He wondered sadly if Tsukishima himself made that hole and why he'd do that. It was something unimaginable for Hinata.

"I'll lay out the futon and some blankets."

"O-okay." Hinata said. "Hey Tsukishima, is it okay to use your shower?"

"Just go to the door beside my room."

"My clothes bag are in the train station locker so... can I borrow yours?"

Tsukishima was silent for a few beats. The thought of Hinata wearing something of his was... incredibly stimulating. "F-Fine. I'll bring them to you."

"Thanks!!" Hinata beamed brightly then went to the bathroom. Not for the first time, Tsukishima wondered what he had gotten himself into and if it was too late to turn back. There was a limit to the brightness he could take before he would explode. Hinata was a walking sunshine destined to make him burst.

 

* * *

  
Kei was on his bed rereading his Line chats with Yamaguchi asking him to meet up on Sunday, contemplating how much the freckled boy would get mad if he didn't show up, when Walking Sunshine himself entered his room looking like a sin. Kei figured his old teenage clothes were small enough to fit Hinata, but he was wrong. Delightfully wrong.

"Sorry I used some of your toothpaste. I always bring my toothbrush but I forgot I ran out of toothpaste."

His plain, old white shirt hung on Hinata's petite frame too loosely, covering up to just a few inches above the athlete's knees. This exposed his creamy legs. There were faint bruises, a testament to how much the athlete worked hard. He might have short legs but they looked so strong and well-toned. Kei quickly averted his eyes away; he couldn't understand why his brain would find this sexy. It felt like all functions of his mind has short-circuited and needed repair.

"W-why didn't you wear pajamas, you dolt!"

".....it was too long??"

"Goddamnit," Kei muttered under his breath. Hinata towel-dried his hair and plopped down onto the futon on the floor.

"Aahhh I feel so refreshed. You can turn off the lights now. Good night, Tsukishima!" Hinata said, laying his head on the pillow and covering himself with the blanket. Soon, his light snores can be heard in the room.

Kei turned off the lights. His pulse was beating so loudly behind his ears he wasn't sure how he'd sleep. He briefly wondered what he had done to deserve this. Indeed, the night was long and full of tortures.

 

* * *

  
Something poked Tsukishima's cheek and whispered his name. He ignored it and continued sleeping.

  
"Tsukishimaaa."

  
The poking didn't stop. Maybe if he stayed still, it will go away eventually.

  
"Tsukishimaaaa!"

  
" _What the fuck do you think you're doing?!_ " He growled, gripping the hand poking him. He opened his eyes to see Hinata's face inches away from him. He was so flustered that he shoved Hinata away so hard the orangehead fell to the floor with a thud.

  
"OUCH!! WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouyou shouted, making Tsukishima wince. If the whole house didn't know he brought someone over, they probably do now. The small one rubbed his bottoms in pain.

  
"I'll fucking kill you if you do that again, you hear me?" Kei slumped back down in the bed and covered himself with the blanket. His face felt too hot and his heart hammered in his chest too hard. It's too fucking early in the morning for this. He wasn't equipped for this.

  
Shouyou jumped to his bed. "But I'm hungryyyy!! It's 9am now Tsukishima!! Wake up!!"

  
Kei didn't care whether his family becomes suspicious. He didn't even care how Shouyou continued to poke him, not helping at all with the _uncomfortable thing_ between his legs. He just wanted to sleep, dammnit!!

  
"You really are not a morning person, huh? I'm so hungry Tsukishima, I smell bacons and pancake! C'mon, let's go down!"

  
Someone up there was definitely laughing at him. This torture was too much for him to not consider someone up there was toying with his life. He hated his life.

  
Tsukishima grabbed Hinata's wrist and twisted their bodies over with him on top. "I told you to stop it and you did it anyway. You need to be punished." No way he was going to be okay with just him being tortured. He'll make life hard for Hinata too. Kei delighted in the way Shouyou's face quickly turned red.

  
"Now then, tell me your secrets." Kei brushed Shouyou's sides delicately, looking for signs of his sensitivity. Surely enough, Shouyou began to whimper and squirm.

  
"Get your hands-- _*giggle*_ \--off of me!"

  
"Itadakimasu."

  
Tsukishima then proceeded to tickle the hell out of Hinata. The smaller one tried to wrestle his way out but he was effectively pinned and his breath was stolen out from him. He screamed in silent laughter, giggling and laughing and thrashing in the bed. Tsukishima loved his adorable cackles that were kind of breathy. He didn't have time to react to the foot connecting to his forehead and sent him flying onto the floor with a loud crash.

  
"Oh my god!" Shouyou gasped out loud, wiping the tears in his eyes. "I'd say I'm sorry, but you deserved that!"

  
Kei glared at him, rubbing at the red welt forming dead center of his forehead. "Fuck you."

  
Hinata handed him his glasses. "Good morning to you too! And just you wait for my revenge! I'm not gonna forget this!" The orangehead stuck out his tongue at him.

  
Tsukishima put on his glasses and rummaged his closet for something that'll fit the small athlete. He's never gonna let anyone see Hinata like _that_. Never. He found some old shorts and threw it at the orangehead, and if it hit him right in the face, that was completely unintentional.

  
"Wear that and wait for me here. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

  
"Okie dokie!" Hinata beamed. Seriously, the brightness was killing him. Tsukishima closed the door to take care of his business in the bathroom. How the hell will he explain them to his parents?

 

* * *

  
"He's... uh... he's my friend."

  
"Good morning!"

  
His father, mother, brother and his fiancée all looked at them with various expressions, from 'I can't believe Kei has a friend', 'I can't believe Kei brought his boyfriend home without telling me first', 'I can't believe Kei has lied about a friend who totally looked like his boyfriend', to 'They look totally cute together'.

  
His mom was the first to recover. "G-good morning! Sit down you two, I'll get you another plate."

  
"Thank you so much!" The orangehead chirped brightly. Tsukishima could already feel the beginnings of a migraine that this encounter would bring and sat down, rubbing his temples. He wondered why Hinata didn't have a hangover, then sighed internally. Of course Hinata didn't have a hangover. The guy probably harnessed the energy of the sun itself.

  
"So... how did you two meet?" Kei's father, Tsukishima Kamotarou, asked.

  
"I texted him as a wrong number, sir, and things just went from there." Hinata replied after eating a mouthful of bacon. "Tsukishima's been a good friend to me."

  
Kei's mother, Tsukishima Yasuko, hugged Hinata tightly and started crying. "I'm so happy to hear that!! I was so worried Kei would never have friends other than Tadashi!! You're welcome to come here anytime...what was your name again?"

  
"Hinata Shouyou, ma'am!" Shrimpy said, hugging Kei's mom back as if there was nothing weird about this whole situation at all. "Your pancakes and hugs are so nice, Tsukishima-okaasan!"

  
Suddenly, Tsukishima Akiteru stood up from his chair. The sound it made scraping the floor made Kei groan and slump his head on the table. "HINATA SHOUYOU?! You're _the_ Hinata Shouyou, volleyball's little giant?!" Kei's older brother slapped his hands on the table, making Kei's head hurt from the impact.

  
"Oh my god! Can. we. all. _please. s_ how. decorum. in. this. freaking. table!!" Kei shouted uncharacteristically. All of the occupants of the table stared at him in shock. They have never heard the blonde shout or seen him lose composure. "You're all being embarassing and I'm getting a dang headache!" He stood up and went to get coffee from the pot. He needed some form of drugs to cope up with this madness.

  
"Grumpyshima..." Hinata grumbled, to which the blonde replied, "I heard that! No coffee for you!"

  
"NO NO NO I'M SO SORRY!! Please I'll be good I'll do whatever you want just give me coffeeeeeeee." Hinata whined while making grabby hands. As if Kei could refuse him. He brought over the pot, taking mental notes how Shouyou liked his coffee. Once the orangehead took a sip, he groaned loudly and his face looked so pleased it looked like he just orgasmed. "I love coffee. Thank you Tsukishima!!"

  
Kei blushed so hard he looked like a tomato. Hinata continued to cradle his coffee possessively as if someone would try to take it from him.

  
Akiteru coughed loudly. "Are you really Hinata Shouyou? From FC Tokyo? You played at Karasuno, right??"

  
"Oh! Umm..." Hinata blushed lightly. "I didn't think you'd know who I am, Tsukishima-niisan! Yep I was from Karasuno!"

  
Akiteru grabbed his fiancée's arm to keep himself from freaking out. "Oh my god honey! It's _Hinata Shouyou_! Hinata Shouyou is in our dining table!" His fiancée, who Kei had honestly forgotten the name of, giggled at her fiancé's antics. "I'm so sorry, Hinata-kun. Teru's just a big volleyball fan. But it's so nice to meet you!" She smiled at the orange head warmly.

  
"I have like, 10 things for you to sign later Hinata-san!" Akiteru exclaimed excitedly.

  
His mom chuckled. "Okay okay, we can all do that later after breakfast! Kei, Shouyou-chan, eat to your heart's desires, okay?"

  
The two responded, one with a bored tone and one rather enthusiastically. The family banter went surprisingly well, with Hinata fitting in so naturally it didn't look like it was his first time here. Kei envied the way Shouyou could just talk to anyone and make conversations so easily. Shouyou's getting along so well with his family it was worrying.

  
"You'll be coming to our wedding, right Hinata-kun?"

  
"Of course Ayumi-neechan! I'll be there! " _Ah, so that's her name,_ Kei thought. "Oi, you have to eat more Tsukishima!"

  
"Not all of us have monster appetites like you," the blonde remarked, earning a "hey!" from the small athlete. His phone began ringing, and he excused himself from the table.

 

  
_"Tsukki!"_

  
"What is it Yamaguchi?"

  
_"Mou, you never replied to my chat! What time are you available?"_

  
"I'm going back to Tokyo tonight."

  
_"Aww, this afternoon then? 3pm?"_

  
"What is this all about? Can't you just tell me at Tokyo? We work at the same hospital."

  
_"I want you to meet my boyfriend."_

  
"........."

  
_"I know it was rather fast Tsukki, but we've met before and I really like him. He's a good guy once you get to know him. Pleaseeee?"_

  
".......fine."

  
_"Okay!! Let's meet at your favorite café, the one that has really good cakes!"_

  
"Fine. You're buying."

  
_"Okay Tsukki! Bye!"_

 

  
Tsukishima came back to a table full of laughter. It was as if Hinata was the actual son and part of the family. The orangehead stood up upon seeing the tall one.

  
"Tsukishimaaa!! You dishn't tell me you shtudied at Karashunoo!!"

  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, don't you know basic manners?" He glared at the idiot, then changed the subject. "When are you leaving for Tokyo?"

  
Hinata downed the pancakes in his mouth with coffee before replying. "Your mom invited me for lunch and I couldn't say no!! Plus, Teru-niichan, Ayumi-neechan and I are gonna play volleyball at the backyard. Did you know Ayumi-neechan played volleyball in high school?? That's so awesome!"

  
"God do you ever stop talking?" He asked irritatedly. How Hinata quickly got into first name basis with his brother just really irked him. "I'm gonna meet Yamaguchi later and after that we can go to Tokyo if you want to wait for me. I have a shift tomorrow night at the hospital anyway."

  
Shouyou's eyes widened and twinkled. "OKAY!! WE'LL GO TO TOKYO TOGETHER!"

  
"That's great!" His mom remarked. "Kei, how are you at Tokyo? Are you eating well? You never tell us much."

  
"I'm fine. The hospital's busy but I don't skip meals. There's nothing to tell."

  
"If you want, you can drop by our apartment, Kei." Akiteru said softly. "That way you can eat a proper meal." Hinata noticed Tsukishima stiffened a bit.

  
"I said I'm fine." The blonde replied tersely. Hinata didn't miss the way Akiteru's shoulders sagged disappointedly. Was there some bad blood between the brothers?

  
"Don't worry Teru-niichan! From now on, I'll make sure Tsukishima eats well!" Hinata promised.

  
"Thank you Shouyou." His father said earnestly. "We all worry that Kei might be working too much. It's good to have you keeping an eye on him for us."

  
"Tch." The youngest son quipped. " _I'm_ the one keeping him from trouble, not the other way around."

  
"W-whatever! You're such a meanie, you beanpole!"

  
"Tell me, if you can eat so well, why haven't you grown taller?"

  
"W-WHAT?! Are you looking for a fight?! I won't lose!!"

  
"Oooh I'm scared."

  
"You bastard!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're 24, u don't get to enjoy pining sessions like high schoolers, all those cutesy stuff. Things progress quickly when u'r 24 and all ur friends have boyfriends or are married already. U get right into action with someone you like. This is totally not from my experience, okkk? :P  
> Also, Troye Sivan is having a concert tomorrow in my country and I can't go. #sadlyf


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't realize how long a chapter's going and I just kind of... stop?? I really need to learn how to write properly... To tell you honestly, this story is writing itself! Sometimes even _I_ am surprised how events turn out. (O.o)  
> Headcanon: Kei takes both personality and appearance from their father and Akiteru from their mother!  
> Minna, please enjoy, okkk? Lots of love from Ren-chan!! :)))  
> 

 

 

Tsukishima Kei watched as his brother and his new friend have fun playing volleyball at the backyard. He didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of jealous. Hinata looked so happy in his element.

"Thank you for helping me bake, Kei." His mom said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "It's nice you brought him to our house. Shouyou-chan's a good person."

He was aware of Ayumi-neesan and his father listening in. He didn't have anything to say to that so he just continued mixing the batter.

"Be sure to bring him to your brother's wedding, Kei." His father reminded as he turned the page on his newspaper.

The youngest Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "He'd go anyway even if I wasn't there."

 

"I meant as your date."

Kei spluttered, almost dropping the bowl in his hands. "W-we're not like that. I just met him recently, Dad."

"And that is why you have to make a move before the wedding. Honestly Kei, your Mom and I are not getting any younger."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kei complained.

"Well, we were always worried about you!" His mother proclaimed. "We always knew Akiteru will bring home a beautiful girl and give us wonderful grandchildren." His soon-to-be sister-in-law blushed and said "Okaasan!"

"But we weren't sure about you! You've only brought home dear Tadashi, but even you two didn't work out! I like Shouyou-chan; he would be an adorable son-in-law to me!"

"This is ridiculous, Mom!"

"What we meant, Kei," the head of the family interjected. "is that Shouyou is a precious gem that anyone would be lucky to have. We're telling you to go after him and treasure him with all your heart. Anyone can see you'd be good for each other, despite your differences." His father paused, thinking. "Actually, it might be because you're so different that you'd work well. The other one makes up for what the other one lacks. If you can get past your opposing personalities and actually get along with each other, you'd be a really good team."

"I don't need your in-depth analysis, Dad." Kei protested while blushing.

"Otousan, okaasan, let's leave Kei-san alone, okay? I'm sure he knows what he's doing. I get the feeling it'll all work out in the end." Ayumi-neesan said, smiling at Kei. The blonde nodded shyly in gratitude.

Contrary to what his sister-in-law said, he didn't know what he was doing. But Kei knew full well how much he wanted Hinata. He'd be damned if he lets this sunshine go. Tsukishima is many things, but stupid isn't one of them.

 

* * *

  
Lunch was a tamer event than breakfast, as tame as it could get with Hinata around. The orangehead loved the chocolate frosted marble cake Kei and his mom prepared and complimented it generously, causing the lanky doctor to blush and his mom to hug Hinata more. Ayumi-neesan was a good cook, too. They talked mainly about the soon-to-be married couple: how they met, wedding preparations, funny stories about them. Occassionally, Kei and Shouyou would be asked questions about their work. All in all, the family got together really well and it was fun.

After lunch, Kei and his dad offered to wash the dishes. The matriarch of the house invited Hinata to the living room while the other couple went somewhere to get some alone time.

"Would you like to see some of Kei's childhood pictures, Shouyou-chan?"

Hinata responded delightfully. He really liked the Tsukishima household; it reminded him of his own family. They were really nice people. For some reason, Hinata wanted to spend more time with the people who raised Kei. He wanted to know more--everything about Kei.

"This was Kei when he was a baby. Doesn't he look cute?"

"This was him watching that movie about dinosaurs. He cried a lot about that; we couldn't make him stop! I think that started his love for dinosaurs."

"This was his elementary graduation. Even at elementary, he was very tall, right? At first we were worried that he'd never find a friend-- he was such a quiet boy and his classmates were also intimidated by him. But when he met Tadashi, we were so relieved. They started playing volleyball too; Akiteru influenced them both."

"This was him and his brother playing volleyball. You should have seen them, they were very obsessed..." Yasuko trailed softly. Hinata noted the sadness in her tone.

"What happened between them?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know what exactly happened. One day, Akiteru came home tearing apart his volleyball posters and magazines. His room was a complete mess. Akiteru was sobbing hard while Kei watched. Since then, Kei avoided his brother like a plague. He'd respond when talked to, but they never got their closeness back. Kei didn't want to open up, and Akiteru would get upset when asked." The mother paused to wipe a stray tear away. "I'm sorry Shouyou-chan for telling you such a sad story. I... I really miss the way they were when they were young. I wish Tarou and I could have done something..."

Hinata placed a hand on Yasuko's own. "I'm sure you've done what you can, ma'am. No matter what happens, they'll always be brothers. Someday they'll be close again. I know Tsukishima loves his brother so much."

Yasuko smiled sweetly. She really liked this boy. "Thank you, dear. I hope you're right."

"What are you doing?"

"Kei!" His mother exclaimed. "I was showing Shouyou-chan some of your childhood pictures. Come join us!"

Tsukishima groaned. "Mom, why did you do that?! Ugh, do what you want, I'm gonna pack."

Both Shouyou and Yasuko chuckled at Kei's retreating stomps. "Shouyou-chan, take a look at this! This was when Kei graduated from university! We were so proud of him."

Hinata glanced at the picture. Tsukishima looked the same, just with a black toga and a diploma. The person to his right... looked familiar. Freckles and a kind smile...

"Who is this?" Hinata felt like his voice was detached from himself.

"That's Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kei's best friend! They've been together since elementary. They both played volleyball, but they stopped at high school. They attended Karasuno and Chuo University together. They even work at the same place, Tokyo Takanawa Hospital. Let's see... he's a physical therapist now!.....Shouyou-chan? Are you okay?"

Hinata took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn't mistaken... that person is...

"You know, for so long we worried about Kei having no friends. He was so unlike Akiteru... he was quiet and passive, and sometimes he can be too forward with his words. His height and his intelligence intimidated people, and he didn't care about having no friends. That's why we're so happy he brought you here, Shouyou-chan. I can tell that even though you're complete opposites, you're good for each other." Yasuko squeezed Hinata's hand. "I hope you can be patient with my son. Kei's... not the easiest person to be with. He blocks other people out and has walls to keep them out. He uses words and a blank face to keep other people away from him. He may look smart and cool, but I know he feels very insecure. He's not confident in his own abilities. However, Kei is very hard-working and when he wants something, he'll do everything he can to get it. He just doesn't want to try because he's scared his efforts will get wasted. He's scared to open up because he doesn't want to get hurt. I hope you can help him and teach him that it's okay to love, that there are people around him who loves him, that he should believe in himself. I know it's a lot, Shouyou-chan, but I trust in you, okay?"

Hinata's emotions were in conflict. Knowing that that guy is Tsukishima's best friend was quite a shock. He knew that the tall blonde will meet him later before they depart to Tokyo; what if Tsukishima made him tag along? He wasn't ready for that. He'd been trying so hard to forget _him_...

If there was one thing Hinata fears the most, it's being alone. He had always been surrounded by people--volleyball was a team sport and he was never alone in the court, he made good friends who truly cared about him, and he had an amazing family who always supported and loved him--but when the game is done, when his friends have their own lives to live, when he goes home to his apartment in Tokyo, he's alone. Shouyou had always craved to have another person, a partner, a _soul_  he can always come home to, one that will never leave him, one that he can always count on to be there for him. He had always thought it was Kageyama... but now, in the truest sense of the word, Kageyama was not his partner anymore. He's _alone_.

Being here now in the Tsukishima household, Shouyou could pretend that he was okay. No, he didn't have to pretend--he had truly forgotten for a moment how his heart had been broken. Tsukishima's family had lent their warmth to keep his sunlight from fading. He knew he would be facing the darkness later on, but he had _hope_ now that Kei's moonlight would at least brighten up the night sky. Furthermore, seeing Kei in a new light because of what his mother told him made Shouyou feel all sorts of emotions he doesn't understand. He wanted to take care of Tsukishima. Kei had been there for him when he felt so alone. He felt that he could hide behind Tsukishima's presence while he wasn't ready to face the world yet, like an eclipse. Kei, and by extension his family too, were people that treated him, a total stranger, with genuine kindness and compassion, and Shouyou really wanted to return that. Even if it was just for a few hours, Shouyou felt like he was a part of the family, and Hinata always took care of his family.

"I-I'll do my best!" He promised. Tsukishima's mom hugged him then; he wondered if Kei's hugs were just as calming.

"I... uh I need to go pack too. Thank you so much for welcoming me into your house. I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing, dear. Come back anytime, okay? I guess we'll see you at the wedding?"

"O-of course!"

 

* * *

  
Hinata closed the door quietly. He kept his gaze on the floor as he heard Tsukishima zip up his bag. Now that he knew who Kei's best friend was, he can't help but feel betrayed. He knew that it wasn't that Yamaguchi guy's fault, but still. That guy took Kageyama from him. Plus, he and Kei has a strong bond Shouyou couldn't replicate, let alone match. Between Hinata and him, it was obvious who Tsukishima would choose. It hurts.

"I got you some clothes. You can change into your own when we get to the station." Kei paused, assessing the unusually quiet athlete. "What's wrong?"

"I... I need to leave now!" Hinata blurted out, grabbing his bag in a haste. He was quick, but Tsukishima took a hold of his arm. "Let me go, I need to leave!" He shouted shakily.

"I don't care if you leave. We're barely friends so I can't make you stay." The tall doctor said, which stung Hinata's heart. "But I think I deserve an explanation. At least be decent enough to give me one."

Tsukishima stared down at him, arms crossed. Hinata could feel the beginnings of his tears threatening to come out.

"Why didn't you tell me?! That your best friend is Kageyama's new boyfriend?!"

Tsukishima's golden orbs widened marginally. He was silent for a few beats. "I didn't know. But, so what?"

Hinata gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Shouyou couldn't believe how insensitive the jerk is. Didn't Tsukishima know how complicated this is, that Hinata's bestfriend is the boyfriend of Tsukishima's bestfriend? Meaning, if he continued to hang out with Kei, he was bound to meet them at some point? Tsukishima was never going to choose him over his best friend, so it was up to Hinata to stay away. That Yamaguchi guy is sure lucky to have both Kei and Tobio. It was frustrating!

Tsukishima gripped the small one's chin to force him to look at him. "You were going to avoid me because of that?"

"What choice do I have?! I can't hang out with you anymore, don't you realize how awkward that would be?! And you're going to meet them later! Were you planning to take me with you all along so I could see how happy they are together?!" Hinata shouted, his petite frame shaking with the effort to hold back his tears. It didn't work, as drop by drop his waterworks had betrayed him and began to fall.

Hinata pressed his face into his palms, biting his quivering lips to keep himself from making pathetic, sobbing sounds. His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. "I-I'm sorry that I used you as a distraction. When I'm with you, I don't feel so alone anymore. B-but... it's stupid to think that I can move on that fast." He laughed bitterly. "I've liked him for six years. I wish I could forget everything about him. But I _can't_. And every time I think about him, it _hurts_ so bad. I just want the pain to _stop_."

Hit with the full force of Hinata in tears, Tsukishima felt his own heart break. The blonde pulled the orangehead towards him and held him close, letting the small one wrap his arms around his waist and cry his heart out on his chest.

"Idiot. I didn't say you have to meet them. But you know you can't run away from him forever. He's your best friend; sooner or later you're gonna face him. It's hard, but the first step to moving on is acceptance." Tsukishima put his arms around Hinata's shoulders and gently caressed the small one's nape.

"You can stay here and wait for me to finish, or you can come with me and observe them from afar. I'm not too cruel to force you to meet them. However, you said we're going to Tokyo together. And we will." Tsukishima ran his fingers through Hinata's locks. He could feel how soft the pumpkin curls were underneath his fingertips. The gesture calmed Shouyou and they stayed in each other's embrace until the orangehead's sniffles quieted out. Shouyou took a shaky deep breath and whispered, "Okay."

"You know what though, Yamaguchi's a kind person, way better than me. I'm sure you'll like him more than me."

Tsukishima didn't quite catch what Hinata said, but thought it was something along the lines "I doubt that". He realized that although the small one's stature was all muscles, he had this soft-like quality to him. Hinata's embrace was warm like the sun.

"Thanks Tsukishima. I was right, you hug like your mom."

The blonde felt the heat fanning his cheeks. He didn't even want to know how Hinata could say that. "Whatever. You're so gross, now I have to change shirts." He pushed the smaller one away gently, turning around and taking off his shirt in one swift motion.

Hinata stilled in surprise. Tsukishima's bare back was making him feel like he wanted to climb him like a tree. He wondered how it would feel to get a piggy back ride from him. He quickly fixed his eyes on the floor and tried to will his blush away before the blonde would notice.

"I didn't want to go in the first place, but now I'm 100% sure I don't want to go. I have no interest meeting your best friend who's probably as dumb as you."

"Ka-Kageyama's not dumb! Well sometimes he is, but he's really good in volleyball!"

"That doesn't make him a good person."

"No one who plays volleyball can be bad! I'm sure of it!"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Go change your clothes, simpleton. Unless you want me to tell your beloved dumb best friend about you."

"Arrgh!! See, sometimes I think you're okay, but most of the times I hate you!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this chapter was finished a week ago, but when I was about to upload it today, I reread it and I had to make some changes. Instead of posting the chap right away, I had to spend another three hours inserting scenes I suddenly felt was missing and discarding things I actually thought was important. This happened last chapter too. THIS STORY HAS A MIND OF ITS OWN...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss them texting. It was so much easier to write. Futhermore, I am not a doctor, so *hand-wavvy medical terms,* okkk???
> 
>  _Italics-- other people Hinata are texting._  
>  I feel like **bold is exclusively for Hinata** and normal is exclusively for Tsukishima so _italics are for other people_ , okkk?
> 
> Also, May the 4th be with you all! <3

 

 

"Hey Tsukki! You got here early!"

  
Tsukishima casted a bored glance towards the familiar voice that called him. He took a look at the man standing next to his best friend. The brunette has an impressive height and build that screams athletic, and has an even more impressive scowl on his face. One look and he already knew they won't get along.

  
"Tsukki, this is my boyfriend Kageyama Tobio. Tobi, this is my best friend Tsukishima Kei."

  
Both said their greetings impassively. Yamaguchi Tadashi was beginning to regret introducing them to each other. The atmosphere was so tense you could cut a knife through it.

  
After ordering, the tall blonde was the first to attack. "What's the King of the Court doing with a commoner like you Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima saw the way both brunettes tensed.

  
"Tsukki!"

  
"I saw that match where you were in Kitagawa Daiichi. They were the ones who gave you that title, right? Because you were an oppressive, self-centered dictator."

  
Yamaguchi glanced worriedly at his boyfriend and prayed to whoever was listening to make his blonde best friend stop.

  
"You should be careful, Yamaguchi. I heard that what he doesn't need, he casts away."

  
Kageyama stood up suddenly, his chair scraping the floor. The scowl and glare he was putting on was really impressive. Tsukishima maintained his pose of leaning against his palm and looking bored out of his mind. His golden eyes strayed to the other table where a certain shrimpy one got too fidgety for someone who was supposed to maintain a low profile.

  
"I'd never leave Tadashi. What happened in middle school was true. But I'm not that person anymore, have not been for a long time. I know you don't like me for Tadashi, but I don't care. I love him and I'll take care of him for the rest of my life. I can't promise you that I won't hurt him, because I have no idea how this relationship thing works. What I know is that I want to stay by his side as long as he'll allow me to. You don't have to accept me, but at least respect our relationship."

  
Tadashi felt so happy he could burst. Tobio wasn't a man of many words, and he wasn't that expressive unless something upset him. For him to be able to declare those words, Tadashi wanted to cry.

  
"I... I love you too, Tobi."

  
Kageyama blushed and immediately sat down. Whenever he hears Tadashi say that, his heart just beats so loudly unlike anything he has ever experienced before. Kageyama had always thought that he didn't deserve to be with Tadashi because he doubted that he could make the freckled-face boy happy being the volleyball idiot that he was, but when Tadashi smiles at him like that, he just melts. He wants to keep making him smile.

 

Their orders arrived and the situation was at peace, for now.

 

 

May 4th, 03:10 pm  
**o(-`д´- ｡) Why r u so mean??! I told u 2 b nice to Kageyama!! Ask them how they met u bastard!!**

 

  
"How did you too meet?" Kei asked indifferently, spearing his fork to his cake.

  
Yamaguchi was surprised his best friend asked that, although this could be his way of apologizing for antagonizing Tobio awhile ago.

  
"A year ago, Tobi got a severe ankle sprain and had multiple ligaments torn while playing for FIVB. He had to be under rehabilitation for 12 weeks. At that time, well.. he wasn't in the best state at that time."

  
Yamaguchi remembered those dark days. It was his intern year, having graduated earlier than Tsukishima, and he was assigned to be Kageyama's therapist. At first, he was excited; after all, how often can one get a chance to meet the genius setter? But it proved to be very difficult. Kageyama was an angry, depressed mess. He believed that he couldn't play volleyball anymore. No one could come near him; he even pushed his best friend away. It was like Kageyama had given up.

  
"Tadashi helped me recover, not just physically. He made me try and try again, even if it hurt or I didn't want to anymore. He and my best friend are the reasons I'm still playing volleyball." Kageyama looked at Yamaguchi with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

 

Tsukishima watched as the two in front of him shared a look so tender it felt like he was intruding something private.

  
"So why didn't you get together then?"

  
Yamaguchi flushed red. "We were still together at that time, Tsukki!"

  
"Why didn't you just break up with me?"

  
"I was very confused!"

  
"Why didn't you go after him after we broke up?"

  
"I was still confused and I didn't know how to contact him!"

  
"Lame."

  
"I bought that cake you're eating, you know!" Yamaguchi pouted. He sighed, "Sorry, Tsukki. Anyway, he got into an accident about two weeks ago and I became his PT again. Talk about fate, huh?"

  
_Fate..._ Tsukishima repeated in his mind while finishing off the last slice of strawberry shortcake he had on his plate. He didn't like fate, but he was powerless against it. He had no reason to believe in destiny, but it moves in mysterious ways and somehow always wanted Tsukishima to know that it exists.

 

 

May 4th, 03:25 pm  
**I get it now... They were meant to be. Even if I confessed to Kageyama, fate would probably find a way to get them together.**

 

May 4th, 03:26 pm  
So now you just accept that this blockhead can't be yours? Fate is bullshit. You are irritating.

 

May 4th, 03:27 pm  
**Whatthe hell is ur problem?! (#`皿´) U'r the one who told me to accept it!! If it's fate who brought them 2gether, I can't fight against that!! And besides, at least Kageyama's still my friend, so I'm okay with that!**

 

May 4th, 03:28 pm  
A few hours ago you were sobbing so ugly about it, now you're happy for them? God, you're so annoying.

 

 

"You've been on your phone a lot lately, Tsukki. Just tell me who you've been texting!" Yamaguchi glared.

  
"It's none of your business."

  
Suddenly, the freckle-faced boy snatched the blonde's phone. "Shrimpy?! Who the hell is Shrimpy--ouch! Tsukki!!" Yamaguchi dropped the phone to clutch his head. Kageyama glared murderously at the blonde.

  
"Who's Shrimpy? Is it someone you like?"

  
"Are we finished here? I'm going back to Tokyo."

  
"Okay, I'm not gonna ask anymore! Sorry, Tsukki! You can't blame me, you know. You were always too lazy to reply, so whoever you're texting must be special for you to spend all your time on your phone. It's kinda rude to text now when we're here in front of you, you know."

  
"....shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima hid his phone in his pockets. A glance to the side revealed the orangehead hiding his face behind his hands. Way to go, Yamaguchi, for revealing himself to the shrimp. He coughed lightly. "So? How will you two make this work? If I'm not mistaken," Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the other brunette. "He travels a lot."

  
"We'll make it work, Tsukki! There's Skype and Line, you know!"

  
"Just don't come to me crying about your boyfriend."

  
"What use are you as a best friend if I can't do that?"

  
"I'll do my best to always make him happy then."

  
Yamaguchi's eyes widened and he turned to his boyfriend. Kageyama looked like he was taking every word he said seriously. The physical therapist felt so warm inside that he had to look down to hide his blush. Even though their relationship was new and still awkward at times, Tobio always made him feel loved even if the pro volleyball player himself wasn't aware of it. Tadashi finally understood why all of his previous relationships, like with Tsukki, didn't work out. It was because fate was waiting for him to meet Tobio.

  
"It would have been sweet if there wasn't food stuck between your teeth, Your Highness."

  
"Arrrgh, damnit!" Kageyama hid his mouth behind his hand. "And don't call me that! Do you want a fight?"

  
A comical sweat appeared on Yamaguchi's temple and he grimaced. He guessed it was too much after all to hope that these two will get along. However, he was happy that his boyfriend had actually said all those things today and that his best friend made an effort to come. They were two of the most important people in his life, and Yamaguchi thanked all the gods who made it possible for him to be at this point. Fate brought him and Tobio together, but Yamaguchi will do everything he can to keep them together. He just hoped Tsukki can someday feel the way he's feeling now, happy and in love.

 

* * *

  
Tsukishima took his headphones off and glared at the orangehead beside him. The scenery outside the train zoomed past them in a blur of vibrant color.

  
"Do you ever stop eating?"

  
Hinata continued to munch. "These pork buns are delicious, you know! The cakes at that café was delicious, too!" The small athlete typed at his phone incessantly.

  
The tall blonde wasn't going to ask, but curiosity got the best of him. "Who are you texting?"

  
"Kageyama. I felt guilty for ditching them yesterday, so I'm apologizing. I feel like as a good friend, I should make an effort to get to know Yamaguchi-kun."

 

 

May 4th, 05:01 pm  
**Kageyama!! I'm sorry for running so suddenly yesturday!! Pls tell ur bf that Im sorry too! <(_ _)>**

 

May 4th, 05:02 pm  
_It's fine. R u okay?_

 

May 4th, 05:03 pm  
**Yep!! If u want, I'll treat u and ur bf as an apology! Just tell me when!**

 

May 4th, 05:04 pm  
_Tadashi says he'd like that. I'll txt u l8r._

 

 

"So just like that, you've moved on? How ridiculous." Tsukishima scoffed irritatedly.

  
"I'm trying, you beanpole! And besides, I kinda understand why they're together. When Kageyama was injured, he... I've never seen him that depressed. I couldn't help him; I had my own matches to be in and he pushed me away. I think he couldn't bear to see me play while he's bed-ridden. To be able to bring him out of that dark place, Yamaguchi-kun's really amazing. To not only see someone in their darkest moments but to help them get through it, that's why Yamaguchi-kun became special to Kageyama."

 

Hinata remembered that time. Kageyama would always shout at him and at times wouldn't even let him in his hospital room. He was at lost on what to do; it was his first time seeing the genius setter like that. He understood why Kageyama was angry and depressed; to athletes, their bodies were their sources of income. Any injury would result to bad performances or worse, the end of their playing careers. For someone like Kageyama who wanted to stay on the court for as long as possible, being out of commission with no assurance that he'd get back to his former speed or athleticism was terrifying and frustrating. Hinata himself was scared of that. He tried to comfort and reassure his best friend that things will be alright, but because Kageyama was envious that Hinata was playing while he can't, any words that Shouyou says were useless. Hinata has never felt that helpless before.

 

He didn't realize though, that the reason why Kageyama finally agreed to go through rehab was because of Mr. Physical Therapist. Yamaguchi was able to reach him when Hinata couldn't. That was no coincidence; the little giant was the closest person to the genius setter at that time, so the only explanation why a stranger like Yamaguchi was able to do what Hinata can't was because he was Kageyama's soulmate. Their souls were connected and thus they were able to understand, inspire and motivate each other on another level. It still hurts to know that Hinata wasn't Kageyama's soulmate, but it was easier to accept now why they weren't able to become lovers. Despite his broken heart, Shouyou was happy for his bestfriend. He just wished he could also feel what it's like to have met and be with your soulmate like Kageyama now does.

 

 

May 4th, 05:07 pm  
_Shouyou, you weren't in your apartment. Are you okay?_

 

 

"Waaa! I forgot to text Kenma!"

  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes and put his headphones on. He's had enough of this fate ridiculousness. He leaned on his chin and gazed on the view outside the train, letting the music distract him.

 

 

May 4th, 05:08 pm  
**I'm okkk Kenma!! Sumthing happend but it's ok now. I'm on thr train to Tokyo right now!! Are we still on tomorro?**

 

May 4th, 05:09 pm  
_Tetsurou said we have the whole gym to ourselves until lunch. We'll be there by 8am._

 

May 4th, 05:10 pm  
**Okie dokie! Ill be there! See u! <3 :))**

 

 

Hinata then looked at the blonde beside him, an idea forming in his head.

 

 

May 4th, 05:12 pm  
**Is it ok if I bring sum1??**

 

May 4th, 05:14 pm  
_It's fine, I guess._

 

  
The orange-haired athlete tugged the blonde doctor's sleeve, making the tall one remove his headphones again. "Hey, Tsukishima. What time did you say your shift tomorrow was?" 

  
"5 pm."

  
"Huh. So I guess I'll pick you up at 7:30 am."

  
Tsukishima's eyes twitched in irritation. "Do you have a death wish?"

  
"Aww pleaseeee? I'm sick of being a fifth wheel! I'll treat you to lots of strawberry shortcakes!!"

  
".............."

  
"Besides, I thought you liked spending time with me." The ball of sunshine pouted.

  
The moon boy adjusted his glasses to hide his blush. "Hah?! Are you out of your mind? Have I ever said that?"

  
"Pleeeeeeaaaaase??"

  
The cute pout added with sparkly eyes got Tsukishima double-killed. ".... one week's worth of cake."

  
"Done! Yaaaaaaay thanks Tsukishima!!" The orangehead's bright, earnest beam brought Tsukishima back to life. In just a short time, Hinata had Tsukishima wrapped around his little finger. Kei was very horrified at the realization that he'll never be able to refuse Shouyou anything, especially when that killer combo move was used against him.

  
The blonde tried to prepare himself. He's in for a lot more pain and torture in his future, it seems.

 

* * *

 

And yet, in moments like these, Tsukishima wouldn't mind being subjected to a future of pain and torture.

  
Hinata fell asleep on his shoulder. He was on the verge of falling, so Kei used his other hand to keep him steady. If he brushed the soft pumpkin curls along the way, no one would know.

  
Hinata Shouyou's going to be the death of him, he swore.

  
If only Kei could just hold Shouyou's hand now, this would have been the most perfect train ride he has ever been on.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all the artists who draws TsukiHina fanarts, because whenever I get stuck in writing, I search for TsukiHina fanarts and get inspired again. Thank you!!  
> I should probably read more TsukiHina fics though. I've only read like... 2. Im sorry I'll try to support the fandom more if I hav the time!  
> Is it normal that before I post a new chap, I go back and reread ALL the previous chaps? (that's why if you reread it, you'll notice some minor minor changes). But is it normal??


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I got this far... I don't even know where the plot is going! Minna, I very rarely play volleyball so, *hand-wavy volleyball terms*  
> Headcanon: Kuroo and Bokuto always organizes parties, and Hinata was always invited not just because he's Kenma's friend, but because he's fun. So, the four of them are actually close to Hinata. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are also close to Hinata, since they're also invited to the same parties.  
> Ren-chan says enjoy, okkk??? :)))

 

  
The incessant ringing of his doorbell was pure torment to Tsukishima. He was going to kill whoever the fuck is behind that door.......

  
"Good morning! I brought breakfast!"

  
......or not. The _sun_ himself came to wake him up on goddamn o'clock in the morning. He might not be able to kill him, but he can shut the door in his face.

  
"OUCH!! You bastard!! Meanie!!"

  
The doorbell continued to terrorize his ears. He wanted to die.

  
"Oh, it's open. Sorry for intruding! Get your lazy ass up and eat breakfast! I promised your Mom I'd make sure you eat well. Plus, you promised to come with me today."

  
" _SHUT UP_!" Tsukishima yelled, banging the door to the bathroom. He can't deal with this rapid firing of the machine gun Hinata's mouth was.

  
When he came back to the kitchen, guilt spread in his chest. The orange head was sulking morosely. The look of hurt in Hinata's face was something Tsukishima never wanted to see, let alone inflict. He felt disappointed in himself.

  
"I... I didn't mean to shout."

  
Hinata started packing the bentos he already laid out on the table. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

  
Tsukishima stopped the small one's arm from moving. The silence between them now was more deafening than Hinata's earlier antics. "Stay."

  
It took a few more minutes before Hinata sighed. Sometimes it was so easy to be with Kei that Shouyou forgets how much they are different--that their perspectives, attitudes, preferences, habits, and even their _reactions_ were so contrasting it was frustrating. Hinata knew that their friendship wasn't going to be free of misunderstandings or issues, and he can't change who Tsukishima is just as he can't change himself. They just need to meet in the middle.

  
"I'll... try to be more considerate next time. Let me know if I'm being too much, okay?"

  
Tsukishima couldn't blame Hinata if he left, but at that moment he felt so relieved it felt like the anchor weighing his chest down was removed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but damn it was so hard. It was going to take a lot of compromise and understanding to make this, _them_ , work. It's not easy, but it's not impossible. And it was worth it.

  
"Hinata... I'm not perfect. I'll piss you off, say stupid things, frustrate the hell out of you, and even hurt your feelings... I know I'm not the easiest person to be with... But I... We..." The words were stuck in Tsukishima's throat.

  
"I know." Shouyou nodded and his lips curved upwards. "I know."

 

* * *

  
Hinata set the table (how did he know where the kitchenware was?), poured out hot cocoa from a thermos and opened the bentos he prepared. The chocolate smelled like heaven, and if the bentos tasted as good as they looked, Tsukishima was going to propose right then and there.

  
"What is... all this?"

  
"I told you I'd cook for you, right? Lemme know if there's something you don't eat or is allergic to. By the way, how can a grown man have an almost empty refrigerator?! And your house is not messy, but it's not clean either. Do you even do chores? No wonder your mom's always worried about you."

  
"Ugh, shut up." Tsukishima adjusted his chopsticks and muttered, "Itadakimasu." His first bite made him freeze. It was as if the gates of heaven had opened and angel choirs were singing in the background.

  
"How was it?" Hinata prompted.

  
"It's... good." The very best, perfect, marvelous, wonderful, _heavenly_...

  
"Right??? I told you I was a good cook! Wow, Tsukishima complimented me! Today's gonna be a good day!"

  
Kei's dad was right. He needed to secure Hinata for himself. If he let Hinata go, he'd be the most foolish person in the world, and Tsukishima can't have that. No matter what it takes, he needed a future where he eats Hinata's cooking for the rest of his life. That, and strawberry shortcakes.

 

* * *

  
"Oya?"

  
"Oya oya?"

  
"Oya oya oya?"

  
"Good morning!!"

  
Kozume Kenma looked up from his gadget as his bubbly friend entered the gym they borrowed, and his cat-like golden eyes widened a bit upon seeing the tall, lanky blonde guy with glasses who followed him. _This is interesting_ , he thought.

  
"Guys, this is my new friend, Tsukishima Kei!" Hinata introduced. The blonde greeted tonelessly.

  
"This is Akaashi Keiji-san, Bokuto Koutarou-san, Kuroo Tetsurou-san and that guy over there is Kozume Kenma!" The four collectively said "Ossu!" and gathered towards the newcomers.

  
"Hmm... what do we have here? Chibi-chan, I didn't know you had a new boyfriend." The brunette with the messy hair teased mercilessly. Tsukishima couldn't decide if it was deliberately styled or a bed head.

  
Hinata blushed and stammered, "W-We're not like that Kuroo-san! I texted him as a wrong number and now we're friends!"

  
"Hey hey hey!! This is good, isn't it?!" The one who has white/grey hair resembling a horned owl raised his arms like he was presenting something. "We have enough people for a 3-on-3! Alright!!"

  
"Umm... I actually don't play volleyball, so no thank you." Tsukishima stated coolly.

  
"Heh, with your height I would have pegged you for an athlete." Kuroo observed.

  
"Oiii Tsukishima!! I saw your middle school pictures when you played volleyball! Don't lie to me!" The small athlete put his arms up like he was going to kung-fu the tall blonde.

  
Kuroo smirked creepily. The master of provocation set into motion. "Heh. If that's true, then maybe he wasn't that good in volleyball. If Megane-kun here is apparently not into it, why are you even friends with him, Chibi-chan?"

  
Tsukishima wrinkled his nose in irritation. "Tch. Fine, I'll play."

  
"That's more like it!" Kuroo praised, slapping the tall blonde on the back. "Alright, let's stretch first!! Kenma, get back here!"

 

* * *

  
"So, Megane-kun, what kind of work do you do?" Kuroo asked the tall, lanky blonde while doing stretches. Shouyou and Kenma went out to buy some water for everybody.

  
"I'm a medical intern."

  
"Wooah, that's kind of amazing!" Bokuto exclaimed. "My protégé sure knows how to pick 'em!"

  
"Kenma and I run a café/bar in Shibuya. Akaashi is a freelance photographer. Bokuto, well no matter how you look at it, it's obvious that that idiot is a pro volleyball player."

  
"Of course! I'm the best! Hahaha!"

  
"Your team was placed 5th in the last Vleague, Koutarou-san."

  
"Keiji, stop rubbing salt in my wounds!"

  
"We got the water bottles!" A loud voice declared. "By the way, thanks for setting up the gym Kuroo-san."

  
"No prob. Shall we start now?" Kuroo nudged the tall, lanky blonde and whispered in conspiracy. "Time to show Chibi-chan what you got, lover boy." Tsukishima stiffened. Was his crush really that obvious?

 

* * *

  
"Umm... what's with this totally uneven team placements?" Akaashi deadpanned.

  
On the other side of the court, Kenma looked uncertain while Shouyou and Bokuto stood proud and strong. On his side of the court, Kuroo and Tsukishima loomed over them.

  
"C'mon Akaashi. Let's shake things up once in a while." Kuroo assured him.

  
No matter how you look at it, there's nothing fair with this arrangement. It was like middle blockers vs spikers here. Not to mention those two were pros. It would have been better to separate them.

  
"I won't lose to you, Tsukishima!" The former Karasuno player declared. The tall blonde said nothing.

  
"Okay, let's start! Losers pay for lunch, okay?" Kuroo announced.

 

* * *

  
Fifteen minutes into the game and Tsukishima already felt like he ran a marathon. If it weren't for him occassionally hitting the gym, he would have ran out of breath long ago.

  
Bokuto slammed the ball through Tsukishima's hand, giving their team another point. "Hey hey hey!" The Fukurodani ace cheered. The tall blonde glared at him, shaking the sting off his hand. The score was 14-9, and their team wasn't gaining any points mostly because of him not being able to receive well. He's getting annoyed.

  
"Kenma, give me another one again!"

  
Kozume wiped his sweat away. The new guy--Tsukishima, was it?--was good for someone who hasn't played volleyball for so long. It wasn't just his height. The blonde was thinking. The first time he did a feint, everyone was surprised. Hinata had shouted he was awesome and the blonde hid the faint pink dusting in his cheeks by adjusting his glasses.

  
Shouyou served again, and Tetsurou bumped the ball too far it went back to their side. _Who should I toss it to?_ Kenma wondered. He glanced at Bokuto and Tsukishima turned to mark the ace.

  
In the end he gave it to Shouyou, but Tsukishima reacted quickly and was able to lay a finger on it. Akaashi recovered the ball and Kuroo hit it directly, giving them the point. _Hm, the new guy's really good. He was watching me carefully so he thought I'd give it to Bokuto, but recovered quickly enough to touch Shouyou's spike,_ Kenma thought.

  
Kuroo pat the blonde's shoulder. "You're doing better than expected, Megane-kun."

  
"Nice one touch, Tsukishima-san."

  
"Yoooosh, we'll get that point back!!"

  
"I'll spike one over your head, Tsukishima. You better watch out!"

  
Tsukishima tied his shoelaces securely, trying to control his emotions. The tall doctor didn't get it. _Why are they taking this seriously? Why is Hinata talking like I'm a formidable opponent? They're so fired up I'm getting irritated._

  
"It's just a game, right? No need to get serious." He remarked drily.

  
"Just a game?!" Bokuto screeched. "Look here, Megane-kun. Why would you say that? Aren't you having fun?"

  
"No. I don't see why we should get so intense."

  
"That's why you're losing! You should be more intense! Be serious in blocking me! I feel like I'm gonna rip your arm off!"

  
An angry tick appeared in the blonde's forehead.  
The former Nekoma captain took pity on the new guy. "Concentrate all your strength in your fingertips so you're not easily blown back. Also, put your hands in front of you, instead of above your head." He advised the blonde. "Then block the hell out of this OWL!!" Kuroo pointed to his bro. Bokuto stuck his tongue out at his bro.

  
It was Kuroo's turn to serve. The tall brunette slapped the ball to the ground and caught it back. He lifted the ball to the air and stepped forward, launching his jump serve to the opponent. Hinata managed to catch it but it was too short and Kenma had to cover. He tossed it directly to Bokuto. Tsukishima braced himself and jumped, aware of Kuroo jumping beside him.

  
The taller pro, sensing he couldn't get anywhere with how intense Kuroo and Tsukishima were blocking him, opted to rebound it off Megane-kun's hand. In the end, it was Hinata who got the point across.

  
_Looks like Megane-kun got irritated with me, he's getting serious. This is so entertaining!_ Bokuto thought giddily. "Chibi-chan, nice kill!"

  
Hinata beamed at his senpai, then glanced at Tsukishima. The blonde doctor looked so cool playing volleyball. And he was hot. And that blocking form... it made him jealous. If Shouyou had that height, blocking would be so much easier. He didn't know why, but he felt so happy seeing his new friend play volleyball. Hinata was discovering another side to Tsukishima he never knew existed. _If only he played at Karasuno_ , Hinata thought.

  
The game continued until the points reached 16-11. They decided to have a water break. Akaashi felt that the new guy was irritated, but the former Fukurodani setter couldn't place why. Their team wasn't closing the gap, but Akaashi felt that his team was doing pretty well and giving a good fight.

  
"Don't mind, Tsukishima-san."

  
"I don't get it. Why are they so determined? Uselessly hot-blooded people irritate me."

  
Akaashi pursed his lips in thought. _So that's why..._  
"I'd tell you that it's because they love volleyball so much, but I feel like there's more to it today. I think it's because you're here."

  
"Me? No one expects me to win against two professional players. Why would they try so hard?"

  
Keiji smiled a little, watching as Koutarou squished Shouyou's face. "They're simple-minded people. They see good players, they try their best. But..." The brunette looked at blonde thoughtfully. "Don't you think the way they play volleyball is inspiring?"

  
Tsukishima's brows furrowed in thought. It's true, seeing Hinata spike across him was amazing. He knew the athlete could jump well, but seeing it up close was mesmerizing. No matter how tall his opponents were, the small athlete had a way of battling them mid-air. Hinata seemed so happy when Tsukishima tried his best to block him, it's unnerving.

  
Suddenly, Hinata had to step out to take an important call. Kuroo noticed the tall blonde contemplating.  
"Oi, Megane-kun. What's with the face? You look constipated."

  
"Umm... can I ask you all something?"

  
"Sure!" The bros replied in unison. "Thank you," Tsukishima bowed.

  
"Why do you all still play volleyball so seriously? It's just a sport."

  
"Hah?! Who does he think he is?!" Bokuto shrieked. "Volleyball is MY LIFE!"

  
"Now now, Koutarou-san, let's hear him out." Akaashi placated.

  
"I mean... what is it about volleyball that still makes you play it so seriously? I get that you all played volleyball in high school and probably until university, but I really don't understand why people would love volleyball so much and why they put so much effort into it."

  
The four of them were quiet for a moment, considering the new guy's words. It wasn't surprising that Bokuto answered first.

  
"Say, Megane-kun--"

  
"It's Tsukishima."

  
"Say, Tsukishima-kun, is volleyball fun?"

  
The tall blonde pondered for a moment. "Not really..."

  
"That's because you suck!" Bokuto laughed heartily. "I've been playing professionally for 4 years now and has been playing since elementary, and you'd probably think 'This awesome guy has done nothing but spike the ball all his life'. That's true. But there used to be a time when my spikes were useless. My crosses which I was so good at kept getting blocked. I got frustrated so I practiced the hell out my straights. And then one day in high school, the straights I've been working so hard on were actually useful in a match. The same blockers who stopped the hell out of me before couldn't touch my spike then. That one spike made me think, 'My time has come!' That's when I started to think volleyball was fun.

  
"That was a long time ago, but the feeling's still there. It doesn't matter if you play in a tournament match or just for fun, but the joy of beating the opponent in front of you, the feeling of giving your 120% in that game, that's _everything_. It all depends on that _one moment_.

  
"I can't say the same for others, and you're not wrong that it's just a sport. However, when that single moment comes for you," Bokuto raised his hand to point at Tsukishima and the intensity in his owl-like golden eyes made Tsukishima straighten. " _You'd get hooked on playing volleyball!_ "

  
Tsukishima's golden eyes widened at the proclamation. He remembered that match in Shiratorizawa. That last point that made his heart stop. _That one spike from a small flying crow._ He saw the other three giving him small smiles. Tsukishima couldn't help but want to believe Bokuto's words. Some part of him still wants to play volleyball. When Kei sees Shouyou play, he wants to feel for himself the passion the Little Giant pours into every spike of the ball.

 

A second later, Hinata went in. "Sorry for delaying! What did I miss?"

  
The owl-like ace immediately replied, "Your boyfriend here is---"

  
"Going to serve next. Let's start, shall we?"

 

* * *

  
The game continued. Tsukishima took a deep breath. _Read where the toss is going to. Full stop, then jump up. Hands in front of you. Concentrate your strength to your fingertips._

  
Suddenly, Hinata's straight was met by Tsukishima's hands. The ball landed on the floor with a loud thud. Tsukishima looked at the shocked face of the little giant and felt something inside him stir.

  
"W... WOOOOOAAAH!!!" Hinata screamed. "T-TSUKISHIMA, YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" The tall blonde saw the twinkle in those beautiful brown eyes. Bokuto's words echoed in his head. Kei felt his hands sting from the impact of Hinata's spike. It felt good. It felt _amazing_.

  
He looked up and saw all of them smiling at him in varying degrees, with Hinata beaming the brightest. He still didn't know why volleyball is addicting, but this time, maybe he wanted to play. Maybe he could stop hating the sport he loved. Maybe even if he's already 24, he can still play. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try.

  
Because when Hinata looks at him like that, it makes him feel like he wants to try.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a [headcanon](https://tsukkishina.tumblr.com/post/154497416641/imagine-spoiled-tsukishima-though-like-he-is-the) about Tsuki being the spoiled baby bro and Hina being the responsible niichan... and I cannot----


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a name for Kuroo and Kenma's cafe, I'm so sorry. Again, not a volleyball player and decidedly not Japanese, so *hand-wavvy volleyball terms and Japanese terms*, okkk?  
> Hey hey hey!! We get some BokuAka and KuroKen this time, if it wasn't obvious last chap! Hoooray!  
> The problem with HQ is they are all adorable and you can't choose a fave character or a team to root for. One can't help but love ALL these volleydorks.

 

 

After three games, all of them went to Kuroo and Kenma's café+bar for lunch. Tsukishima had been paired with Bokuto and Akaashi for the second game, and finally with Hinata and Kenma for the last, but he never won a single game today. He didn't mind. For the first time in his life, Kei felt as if his blood had started moving.

  
"Did you see how Tsukishima blocked me? Gaah it was so awesome but I won't lose next time!" Hinata told Kenma excitedly. The blonde told him to shut up. Tsukishima still felt the sting of the spike in his hand. It really felt amazing. To think he, someone who has not played volleyball for a long time, was able to block a professional volleyball player. It was only one point. It was only just a friendly game. But it felt amazing.

  
Nekoma Café+Bar was sports-themed despite its name, with volleyball of course being the dominant one. It can seat 15 persons, but Kuroo told Tsukishima there was one large room for workshops and meetings. There were two TVs at either ends of the room and one large screen behind the bar where a streetball game was currently streaming on. There were signed balls, jerseys and various sports paraphernalia as decorations. In one corner was a coin-operated basketball machine, and there was a picture wall beside that. Tsukishima saw the five of them in different places and poses, and Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kageyama were there, too. He couldn't recognize the others.

  
The only thing that made Nekoma cat-like was a small pen in the other corner with soft meows erupting from it. Hinata dashed over there as soon as he heard it. Kozume, Akaashi and Tsukishima followed him in a slower pace while Bokuto and Kuroo, who were chatting animatedly, went to the kitchen.

  
"Kenmaaaaaa!! You didn't tell me Kuroo #2 gave birth already!" Hinata's eyes sparkled as he cooed over the cats curled up in the fleece crate bed. There were practically flowers and hearts in the younger athlete's background. Tsukishima briefly imagined Kuroo with a round stomach and... decided to erase it forever from his memory.

  
"Ahh, she gave birth last Wednesday." The pudding-head crouched next to the pen. "Try not to touch them, or you'll get this." Kenma showed them the long scratch mark on his arm. Hinata touched the scratch and kissed it swiftly. _It wasn't even that bad_ , Tsukishima thought, but Hinata looked so worried. The closeness between the two made Kei jealous for a second.

  
A loud meow made them all turn to the fleece crate bed. " _They're sooooo cuuuuuute_!!!" Hinata squealed.

  
Kuroo #2, a Bombay cat, lifted its head towards Kenma. Tsukishima now figured out why her name was like that; she looked exactly like the human Kuroo. The black cat stretched in a way only a feline does and strutted to her owner, brushing her head against Kenma's hand. In her place, one black, one gray and one white kitten all purred and mewed when the warmth of their mother was gone. Hinata's head felt like it would explode with the gravity of cuteness in front of him.

  
Hinata took a dozen pictures and giggled quietly. He jolted and hid behind Tsukishima when Kuroo #2 hissed at him.

  
"What are you going to name them, Kenma-san?" Akaashi asked.

  
"I'm not sure. I still don't think we should keep them, but Tetsurou wants to. If you guys want to adopt one though, he'd probably say yes."

  
"I'd love to, but I'm already taking care of one boisterous owl." Akaashi quipped, referring to his boyfriend.

  
"I-I also want to, but I don't want to break their family apart!!" Hinata exclaimed. "And cats don't like me." He pouted sadly.

  
The three of them looked at Tsukishima who startled. "Oh, no thank you. I wouldn't be able to take care of it, seeing as I'm in the hospital all the time."

  
"Hmm... I guess they can stay here for a while. Do you guys want anything to drink?"

  
"I'll have an iced latté, please."

  
"Hinata special, please!"

  
"Umm... anything. Thank you."

  
They got settled in a nearby table then. Bokuto came out with a platter of nachos in both hands. "Hey hey hey!! My bro's making lunch but we can eat this while we wait. Tsukki, don't be shy!! Kenma, gimme a Bokuto special!"

  
Bokuto kissed Akaashi's cheek upon sitting down, which made Tsukishima blink. Hinata started munching right away, oblivious to his new friend's surprise. Akaashi saw Tsukishima's reaction and explained.

  
"He's my fiancé. We're getting married next year. Didn't Shouyou-san tell you?"

  
Hinata muttered something like, "I frosghot hsehhehesr!" which probably translated to "I forgot, hehehe!" Tsukishima reprimanded him to eat slowly.

  
"Kuroo-san and Kenma-san are a couple too. They're both from Nekoma High School and Koutarou-san and I are from Fukurodani Academy. Kuroo-san and Koutarou-san both studied at Waseda University." Akaashi paused to wipe the sauce on the corner of Bokuto's lips. Tsukishima tried not think about how sweet that was. "I studied at Keio University while Kenma-san graduated from Chuo University. We all played volleyball until college." The photographer explained.

  
Hinata quickly added. "Grand King is also from Waseda. Ahh! I didn't tell you that I studied at Kansai University in Osaka with Kageyama." Hinata apologized sheepishly. "Keiji-san, you and Iwaizumi-san are from the same university, right?"

  
"Yes, that's correct." The photographer pursed his lips in thought. _So Tsukishima-san knows who Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san are? It means he is the mysterious guy_ _that Oikawa-san told us about in the group chat_ , he mused. Akaashi asked the blonde. "How about you, Tsukishima-san? Where did you study?"

 

"I studied in Karasuno High School and Chuo University."

  
"Heh?!" Bokuto exclaimed, then put his hand under his chin as if thinking. "Hmm... Hmmm... Hmm..."  
His photographer fiancé rolled his eyes fondly. "What is it, dear?"

  
"I'm imagining it, babe. If Megane-kun and Chibi-chan played together at Karasuno, they'd be a pain in the ass! Not that they weren't a pain in the ass already that time..." The older pro athlete made a show of scratching his chin. "It's so frustrating that Tsukki has so much potential."

  
Tsukishima was about to retort but Hinata beat him to it. "I don't really mind. Whether he played then or just started now doesn't matter. What matters is he's having fun playing volleyball." It was the first time Tsukishima has seen such serious intensity in those beautiful brown eyes. Kei shivered subtly.

  
"Well said, my protégé! Keiji, can we adopt him?"

  
"For the 908th time Koutarou-san, it's not possible. Even if it were, the Karasuno captain and vice-captain would have adopted him already ahead of us."

  
"I just got adopted as Grand King's unofficial nephew!"

  
"Damn that Oikawa!! If I beat him, we get to adopt Chibi-chan!"

  
"You can't decide adoption through a volleyball match."

  
"I so can! I hope Oikawa steps on a lego!"

 

* * *

  
"Alright, lunch is served."

  
Several plates of delicious yakiniku and buffalo chicken wings graced the table, along with plenty of side dishes. It looked and smelled good, Bokuto and Hinata's mouths watered at the sight. Kenma also served them their drinks. Tsukishima got an iced strawberry tea to his amazement. Akaashi sipped his iced latté and offered Kenma a small smile. Both Kuroo and Bokuto got the "Bokuto Special" which means root beer topped with vanilla ice cream. Kenma got himself just an apple juice. Hinata happily drank the "Hinata Special", which apparently was a cappuccino frappe with whipped cream and coffee jelly.

  
"Itadakimasu!!"

  
Tsukishima was amazed at how Hinata and Bokuto devoured meat like there was no tomorrow. Kuroo grinned at him and put more meat on his plate, saying "Eat up!" The blonde tried to refuse and said he couldn't eat that much.

  
"By the way, Megane-kun's the same age as Chibi-chan, right?" Kuroo asked. Hinata responded positively.

  
"Hm, we're your senpais then!" He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

  
Kenma rolled his eyes. "Please just call me Kenma. I don't mind."

  
"Anyway, you're welcome to come here anytime, Tsukishima-kun." Kuroo stated, surprising Kei with the first proper use of his name. "I'll even give you a discount. However, you have to tell me how you two met."

  
Hinata answered for Tsukishima. "I texted him as a wrong number, Kuroo-san. But we kept texting and we met at Miyagi too. I even slept at his house!"

  
"Wait," Kenma interrupted. "This is the guy you told me you started texting 3 weeks ago?"

  
"Not really 3 weeks, more like, 19 days."

  
_He knows exactly how many days?!_ The four collectively thought.

  
"AND YOU HAVE SLEPT TOGETHER?!" Bokuto demanded.

  
"I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!" Hinata shouted while Tsukishima blushed. "Kageyama got himself a new boyfriend so I was sad and I drank at a bar alone but I wasn't even that drunk, and I didn't want to go home so Tsukishima offered his house. His parents were really nice people and his brother is a volleyball fan." Hinata explained, the red in his cheeks not going away.

  
"W-well, I guess some love stories start at worse situations..." Bokuto offered.

  
"And Tsukki could have been a bad guy, so thank goodness he's not..." Kuroo followed up.

  
"That's why I told you!!" Hinata insisted. "We're not like that!!"

  
"Sure, sure..." Kuroo said. "Hey Tsukki, what do you think of Hinata?"

  
Tsukishima finished chewing first before speaking. "He's loud, childish and obnoxious, and totally my opposite."

  
"So he's your type then?"

  
Tsukishima gulped. Both he and Shouyou were wearing impressive shades of red in their faces and could not look at each other. "T-there's no way---"

  
Upon hearing that, Hinata visibly deflated and his shoulders sagged. _Of course he'd never like someone like me_ , he thought. The orangehead tried not to get upset but failed miserably.

  
Tsukishima felt like he just kicked a puppy and his gut dropped. "B-Besides, types don't matter when it comes to true love." He murmured. Hinata turned to look at him, shock, hope and happiness slowly blossoming in his expression.

  
The other four watched the scene interestedly. They all had the same thought, _They're both adorably hopeless. They're perfect for each other._

  
Bokuto agreed. "That's true! Look at Keiji and me! We never thought we'd fall in love with each other but here we are!"

  
Kuroo was quick to add. "Even if you're opposites, it doesn't matter as long as you love each other, right Kenma?"

  
"Hmmm." The former Nekoma setter agreed.

  
"They're like the sun and moon."

  
All five eyes turned to look at Akaashi who calmly sipped his drink. " _'Hi'_ means sun and _'Tsuki'_ means moon, right?"

  
"Oh my gosh baby I knew I picked the right husband material you're so smart!!" Bokuto cheered and planted a kiss on his fiancé's cheek again.

  
"Way to go, Akaashi!" Kuroo seconded.

  
Kenma and Keiji high-fived.

  
All the while, the brains of the two in spotlight stopped working. They froze like statues. They were so red in the face it felt like steam would come out of their ears.

  
Kenma elbowed his boyfriend. Kuroo said, "Alright, fine, we'll stop teasing you two. Tsukki, if you live nearby, you should join our local neighborhood team. We get together every other Sunday. Kenma keeps telling me to stop taking him so I need a new volley-buddy."

  
"No, thank you." Tsukishima immediately replied. "I thought Bokuto-san..."

  
"We live in Inazawa! We just come here to Tokyo once in a while." Bokuto grinned. "You should join Tsukki, so you can get better and finally block me! Hahahaha!"

  
"Besides, I'm sure Hinata would love to show you some moves, right Chibi-chan?" Kuroo added.

  
"Of course!! I may not be as tall as you, but I can definitely block, you know!"

  
Tsukishima tried to imagine Hinata so close to him while showing him the proper form to receive the ball and he wanted it so bad-- "I don't want you to teach me. You drool in your sleep and you're gross."

  
"What does that have to do with anything?! And I'm not gross!!"

  
Being that close to Hinata wasn't good for his health. Tsukishima had to make a painful decision. "If I had to learn volleyball, I'd rather have Kuroo-san as my teacher."

  
"Whaaaat?! But I'm a pro!! I can teach you!" Hinata pouted in disappointment.

  
"I think it's because you're going to be busy, Shouyou." Kenma offered. "Just let them. Besides, you're an outside hitter now. Tsukishima would probably be a middle blocker, and Tetsurou can definitely train him if he had trained Lev before. Wouldn't you like to be surprised to see how good Tsukishima can get?"

  
"Hmmmm..." Hinata reluctantly thought about it. "Well, I guess I have my own training to consider. I promised I'd defeat Kageyama's team next Vleague."

  
"Oikawa was so pissed Kageyama's team beat them in the rankings." Kuroo remembered.

  
"Yeah, I'm so pissed too! They both defeated us!! Arrggh and that punk Sakusa!!" Bokuto protested. "I'll show him next time!!"

  
Tsukishima let the banter of the group surround him. Since he wasn't updated with volleyball events, he couldn't really relate. However, strangely, he never felt out-of-place. He had never imagined himself being in this kind of situation--drinking, eating and playing with strangers he just met, but somehow he felt like he belonged here. And he, for some strange reason, actually liked it. Liked the loud conversations, the easy friendship, even the teasing. _So this is how it feels like to be in a group of friends,_ he thought. Each and everyone was different, but somehow connected through volleyball. Even if Tsukishima had only started to get back into the sport, he was still a part of the group. Volleyball really was a sport of connections.

  
And the one who brought him to these possibilities was Hinata. Hinata Shouyou, who he had only met 2 days ago in person and had been texting for only 19 days. Hinata Shouyou, who was loud, childish and obnoxious. Hinata Shouyou, who always asked for a toss loudly and jumped so high he was flying. Hinata Shouyou, who reminded him how he was loved by his family, who connected him to new friends, who made him see that he could still play volleyball at 24 and have fun.

  
Tsukishima Kei never thought it was possible, but in just a short time he's known Hinata Shouyou, he was falling deeper and deeper for him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The streetball game was totally Team Vorpal Swords vs Team Jabberwock hahahaha. (/^▽^)/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okkk, so i read an article how sms is actually outdated in Japan, and my story wouldn't have been possible since most people use emails and Line... and there's less chance of txting the wrong number? thats so funny im chokkkk i n g - - -  
> I had fun doing the last chapter. The most difficult character for me to write is Kageyama. Also, I'm a sucker for classic romance tropes. Never watch romance movies if you are single, minna!  
> This chap may or may not be based that time when sum1 who may or may not be me, who doesnt exercise and is completely not fit, was draggd to a zumba session, and wasnt able to go to work the next day hahahaha XD  
> Enjoy, okkk?

 

 

May 4th, 06:00 pm  
**Thank u again for coming with me today. :)))**  
May 4th, 06:05 pm  
**I hope you had fun! （＾ｖ＾）**  
May 4th, 06:10 pm  
**My friends really like you! :))**  
May 4th, 06:15 pm  
**Txt me once u finished with ur hospital shift, ok?**

 

May 5th, 12:05 am  
I'm home now. I'm completely exhausted, thanks to you. If I had known you were taking me to a volleyball game, I would have taken a leave. Inform me earlier next time.  
May 5th, 12:06 am  
I hate to say this, but I did enjoy. Thank you for that. (Cherish this text, I don't often say this.)  
May 5th, 12:07 am  
Your friends are weird, but I guess they're nice. Good night, Shrimpy.

 

* * *

 

May 6th, 08:00 am  
**Tsukishimaaa!! Good morning! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**  
**I'm meeting Kageyama and Yamaguchi-kun laterrr!! I'm soo nervous I dont know what to do! What shud I wear? How should I act? What should I ask them? Ohmygooosh! (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)**

 

May 6th, 08:15 am  
Ugh, I really hate that you wake me up so early in the morning.

 

May 6th, 08:16 am  
**Sorrrrrry :(((((**  
**Txt me laturr when u'r awake....**

 

 

  
May 6th, 09:16 am  
What time will you meet them?

 

May 6th, 09:17 am  
**1pm at Nekoma. (((( ;°Д°))))**

 

May 6th, 09:18 am  
I guess I can come, then. It's about time I told Yamaguchi about you.

 

May 6th, 09:19 am  
**REALLLLY????? THANK U THANK U THANK U THANK U!!! (づ￣ ³￣)づ**

 

May 6th, 09:20 am  
You're paying for my lunch.

 

May 6th, 09:21 am  
**OKAYYYYYYY**

 

 

 

May 6th, 11:00 am  
**Should I wear a polo or just a plain shirt?**

 

May 6th, 11:01 am  
It doesn't matter.

 

May 6th, 11:02 am  
**Yes it doess!! I wanna make a good first impression!!**

 

May 6th, 11:03 am  
Shirt.

 

May 6th, 11:06 am  
**Choose wut color! I sent u a pic! Open ur Line!!**

 

May 6th, 11:07 am  
Ugh, the black one.

 

May 6th, 11:08 am  
**Thnx!! Btw, what really made u come with me to meet Kageyama and Yamaguchi?? I know it's not the food...**

 

May 6th, 11:09 am  
I want to see the look in your dumb friend's face when he sees we're together.

 

May 6th, 11:10 am  
**.....sometimes i seriously worry about u**

 

* * *

 

May 6th, 05:30 pm  
**Thanks for coming with me again!!! Even if u and Kageyama almost killed each other, it was still fun!! :D**  
May 6th, 05:31 pm  
**I didnt know u still had a shift tho... U work so hard! Let me know if u come home :))))**  
May 6th, 05:32 pm  
**U were right, the look on Bakageyama's face was pricelesssss!!! (*´艸`*)**

 

 

 

May 6th, 06:30 pm  
**Btw im still angry u revealed me 2 them... thank goodness Yamaguchi wasnt mad at me!! Yamaguchi's really nice, altho he teased me about it...**

 

May 6th, 06:31 pm  
I did think Yamaguchi would feel a bit upset knowing that his boyfriend's best friend had feelings for him, but he handled that well.

 

May 6th, 06:33 pm  
**IKR??? He's way cooooler than u! We're now @ Line and he told me how much of a dork u are 4 dinosaurs. Seriously, you had almost 100 figurines and toys?? Hahahaha dork ;)) (*≧艸≦)**

 

May 6th, 06:34 pm  
Don't even think of coming to me the next time you need help.

 

May 6th, 06:35 pm  
**Awww dont be mad!! (￣▽￣)ノ we were talking about Kageyama in the 1st place, not u!! He wantd to know more about Kageyama so im giving him information!! :D**

 

* * *

 

May 6th, 06:35 pm  
This friendship is over, Yamaguchi.

 

May 6th, 06:36 pm  
_Awww u found out?? Sorry Tsukki!! :) I just had to give him something about u when he told me all those things about my boyfriend. Btw, I totally approve of Hinata!! <3_

May 6th, 06:37 pm  
_If u had just been kinder to Tobi, then u would have someone to ask about Hinata, wouldn't u??? :3_

 

May 6th, 06:38 pm  
Over my dead body.

 

May 6th, 06:39 pm  
_Okkk then... I hope u won't regret it, especially that u'll need all the advantage u can get_. :3

 

May 6th, 06:40 pm  
What do you mean?

 

May 6th, 06:41 pm  
_U didn't know?? Tsk tsk. :/ Apparently u're not the only one interested in Hinata... Tobi says Hinata's too dense to notice them, but there's no guarantee he'll stay dense forever, right?_

 

May 6th, 06:42 pm  
THEM?!

 

May 6th, 06:43 pm  
_Gotta go Tsukki, I gotta cuddle my own boyfriend before he goes back to Mishima... :))))_

 

May 6th, 06:44 pm  
YAMAGUCHI!!!

 

* * *

 

May 6th, 10:30 pm  
I'm home.

 

May 6th, 10:33 pm  
**Oh, u were early... i thought u'd be going home much l8r?**

 

May 6th, 10:34 pm  
I wasn't feeling well, and there was nothing much left to do at the hospital.

 

May 6th, 10:35 pm  
**WHAAAT??! ARE U OK??! Have u eaten?? U shud take some medicine!!**

 

May 6th, 10:36 pm  
Don't be so dramatic. I'll just sleep this off.

 

May 6th, 10:37 pm  
**Ok, I'll let u sleep. Tell me if u need anything, ok? Training doesnt start until Wed... Good night Tsukishima! ^^**

 

* * *

 

May 7th, 06:00 am  
**Good morning!! I hope ur feeling well!! ^^**

 

May 7th, 07:00 am  
**What r ur plans 4 today?? Im gonna go over at Nekoma to help...**

 

May 7th, 08:00 am  
**Sorry 4 texting u so early... txt me right away when u wake up, okay?**

 

May 7th, 09:00 am  
**Tsukishima?**

 

May 7th, 10:00 am  
**Hey, Im getting worried. R u alright??**

 

* * *

 

<May 7th, 11:30 am. Incoming call: Shrimpy>

  
< _This is Tsukishima. I can't answer the phone right now, so please leave a message._ >

  
" **Tsukishima... I'm coming over to your house in 30 minutes. Wait for me, okay?** "

  
<End call.>  


* * *

 

Hinata Shouyou has been ringing the doorbell for 5 minutes, but no one was answering. He tried reaching Tsukishima's phone but it went to his voice mail again. He's really worried. He decided to call Yamaguchi.

 

<May 7th, 12:05 pm. Incoming call: Hinata>

  
**"Hey Yamaguchi. It's me, Hinata."**

  
_"Hey Hinata! Is everything alright? You don't sound okay."_

  
**"Tsukishima hasn't replied to me since this morning, and last night he said he wasn't feeling well. I'm here at his apartment but no one's responding to the doorbell. I've tried calling him but he's not answering."**

  
_"Hmm... it's just like Tsukki not to tell anyone if he's sick. Since you're already there, can I ask you to take care of him? Tsukki might look tough but he's actually a softie, and he might deny your help but please do so anyway. There's a key under the second potted cactus to your left. I'll explain to his superiors about this. I'll leave everything to you, Hinata."_

  
**"You can count on me. Thanks Yamaguchi!"**

  
_"Thank you too. Text me if you need anything."_

  
<End call.>

 

* * *

   
When he found the tall blonde sleeping in his bed looking paler than usual and haggard to the bones, Hinata felt really bad. He had never seen the blonde this unkempt and frail before. He immediately went to look for a towel, basin and thermometer. He placed the supplies and bag he brought in the kitchen counter and crept quietly back to Tsukishima's room.

  
It's his second time seeing the blonde without his glasses. Somehow Tsukishima looked younger and less mean. He didn't even stir when Hinata brushed his hair. The orange head placed the damp towel in his forehead and continued to stare at the blonde's face.

  
Shouyou placed his forefinger on the furrow between Tsukishima's brows and smoothed it out. At this close proximity, he could see the outline of Tsukishima's lips, and even if it looked slightly chapped now, the orangehead wondered how it would feel like against his own. It's embarrasing, but Hinata has never been kissed even at 24. He shook those thoughts out of his head. He was supposed to take care of Tsukishima, not take advantage of this situation to get close to him!

  
The athlete had always wondered who takes care of doctors when they're sick. _Huh, even jerks get sick sometimes,_ he thought. _Even if you're a jerk, I don't like seeing you like this. Hurry up and get well, okay?_

  
He wanted to make Tsukishima take the medicine, but knowing that the blonde probably hadn't had anything in his stomach yet, he decided to prepare soup first. He left the door half-open and utilized the kitchen expertly. Tsukishima had very few kitchen utensils, and even fewer items in his pantry, so Shouyou brought some of his own. He never thought someone like Tsukishima who looked like he could do everything couldn't cook to save his life. Being the eldest born had its perks it seems, Hinata smirked internally. Tsukishima never believed he could cook either, so it was fair.

  
He brought a tray of food to Tsukishima's room. Hinata gently woke up his new friend. The blonde groped his bed for his glasses and Shouyou handed it to him. His eyelids were weighed down and he moved sluggishly. Hinata really felt bad for him.

  
"Hinata?" The blonde croaked. Everything hurt and he felt cold. What was the orangehead doing here?

  
"Look what happens when you don't listen to me, Bakashima." The orangehead said softly. "I made you some soup, so sit up and eat it."

  
"I don't want to." Kei groaned and closed his eyes again. It's a testament to how sick he was when he wasn't panicking that Hinata was in his apartment and he didn't clean his mess, and couldn't even feel embarrased that Hinata was on his bed. He had hoped Hinata would be in his bed in a different, sexier circumstance, preferably without clothes. Not like this, seeing him in his ugly, less composed, vulnerable state.

  
Hinata smirked and took off the towel he placed earlier on the blonde's forehead. "Of course you'd be even grumpier when sick. C'mon, sit up. I'll even give you some treats if you drink your tea and take your meds."

  
Kei ate the chicken soup silently. "You're really good in cooking." He complimented. Being sick made his thoughts less filtered.

  
Shouyou smiled softly. It feels good to get some praise from Tsukishima. "I've always helped my dad in the kitchen. I've gotten better since living on my own."

  
"You shouldn't be here. You might catch whatever I have. I can take care of myself."

  
"Please," Hinata rolled his eyes fondly. "I don't doubt you can take care of yourself, but the thing is, you don't have to. Let me be the doctor for today, okay? I want to."

  
The orangehead continued. "How are you feeling? I actually took your temperature awhile ago, sorry. It was 38.6°C."

  
"I feel like I've been run over by a truck and my throat hurts a bit."

  
"Hmm... you must have been really worn out. I'm really sorry. That's probably because I dragged you to a lot of places." Shouyou pursed his lips guiltily. The blonde waved dismissively, saying it was fine. Hinata remarked, "It might be just a flu, but let's observe until tonight."

  
"I need to go to work tonight."

  
"Don't worry, I called Yamaguchi and he said he'll explain it."

  
When Tsukishima finished the chicken soup, Hinata handed him a couple of pills and a cup of yellow tea. The doctor made a face upon smelling it. "I don't like lemons."

  
The orangehead chuckled. "Of course you don't. It's good for you, though. I added honey, don't worry."

  
When Tsukishima finished the tea, Hinata smiled at him like he was so proud of him. Kei decided he liked that. "And now, you rest, okay?" Hinata said, rearranging the blankets and fluffing Kei's pillows. "Do you need anything else?" Kei shook his head lightly.

  
When Shouyou stood up, Kei grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?" He panicked a little at the thought of Hinata leaving.

  
Shouyou felt his heart was tugged. He smiled fondly at his new friend's adorably worried expression. "I'm just going to put these dishes in the kitchen. I won't leave you, okay? Now sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

  
"Promise?"

  
"Promise."

 

* * *

  
Hinata thought it was unfair for Tsukishima to look so handsome, even if his eyes were red-rimmed and his dry, loud coughs were certainly unattractive. The small athlete had just finished picking up the blonde's discarded clothes and some journals left open, and he tidied up the living room too. Tsukishima wasn't really messy, but he wasn't a clean freak like most people would assume the doctor to be. Shouyou found it to be endearing.

  
Hinata ran his fingers through the soft golden locks. It's not every day he can get to do this with the usually stoic and occasionally mean doctor.

  
"You know, Kei..." He tested the name in his lips and found out he liked how it sounded. "I don't know why, but there's something about you... You make me feel all gwaaaah inside... Only Kageyama has ever made me feel that."

  
"How many people have seen you like this? Never mind, I don't want to know. I'm the one here now. I want to take care of you."

  
"You might find this weird, but you smell good all the time. I actually have this weird sharp sense of smell. And you smell really good, like the ocean."

  
"Is it weird that I feel like I've known you for a long time even though we met in such a weird circumstance? Maybe we met in our past lives. I wonder what we were back then. Were we friends?"

  
"Kei... thanks for being my friend. Even though we always fight. And we annoy the hell out of each other. And somehow we know exactly what buttons to push to make each other angry. I'm still happy I met you. You comfort me and listen to me. You always help me even if you make such a show of being annoyed about it. You're my exact opposite, but somehow you complement me in ways I don't realize or understand. So thank you, Kei."

  
Hinata kissed the blonde's forehead innocently.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I know this might feel incredibly slow build, but if you pay attention to the dates, they've actually only known each other for a short time! I'm trying to be as realistic as possible but I'm actually getting impatient haha! I also just read two articles about falling in love and therefore conclude that people are all different with how fast they can fall in love and there's nothing wrong with that, okkk?  
> (altho I think Hinata doesnt realize yet that he's in love with----)

 

  
Tsukishima woke up blearily. He searched blindly for his glasses and slid them on. A side glance to his bedside clock showed it was 6 in the evening. His mouth tasted like cotton balls and his head throbbed really hard. His body felt like lead and his throat was itchy. He really hated being sick.

  
Just then, it occured to him that Hinata was here a while ago. He looked to the side and saw a mop of orange hair beside him. Half of the athlete's body was draped over the bed, and Tsukishima thought how Shouyou's back would hurt when he wakes up.

  
Of all the things he wanted to show Hinata, this was one of the least. He was vulnerable, dependent, helpless... and he was the doctor! He should have been taking care of Hinata instead. Tsukishima hated asking for help and had always tried asking for the littlest help possible from others. He hated being a burden and imposing on others.

  
He realized suddenly that no one had ever taken care of him like this since his mother did when he was a young boy. He had gotten sick once during college, but he had taken care of himself and Yamaguchi had only known when he was feeling almost better. No one had taken the time to make him soup and force-feed him medicine and stayed to make sure he was alright. Granted, he didn't get sick much and he didn't have many friends to begin with, but he had been in a few relationships, and none of them had seen him this way. However, here was Hinata, a man he's barely known for three weeks, getting genuinely worried for him and fussing over him, and he hadn't even taken him out on a date yet.

  
Kei realized how he might have already been stupidly in love with Shouyou.

  
The said man chose that moment to stir. Shouyou whimpered a bit, rubbed his head on the sheets then blinked slowly, before jolting awake. "Kei!! You're awake! How do you feel?" He took off the towel and placed his own hand on Tsukishima's forehead.  
The blonde hoped Hinata thinks his face is flushed NOT because of the hand placed on his forehead and certainly NOT because he called him by his first name, but JUST because he's sick. "I'm fine."

  
"The hell you are, you're still hot. Here, drink this water. You must be thirsty."

  
After he took a sip, Kei answered Hinata's expectant gaze. "I'm cold."

  
"Hmmm... You'll have to take another pill in an hour anyway. Do you want to eat anything?" Tsukishima shook his head slightly.

  
"Okay, I'll make some oatmeal. You're lucky strawberry is in season." Hinata grinned. He pulled the blankets up to Tsukishima's chin since the blonde was shivering, even though he was sweating. "I'll be back."

  
"Your eyes are like caramel."

  
Hinata blinked in surprise a few times. "I think... those are the meds talking but... thanks, I guess?"

  
"They're beautiful."

  
Hinata blushed. _Even the way he blushes is beautiful_ , Tsukishima thought. His head felt like it was cracking though. "Riiight, oookay, you stay here and I will... cook." Hinata stammered. Before he stood up, Kei grabbed his wrist weakly.

  
"Can I call you Shouyou?"

  
Hinata felt his face heating up even more. He suddenly realized he just called Tsukishima by his first name while the blonde was awake and... he just called him Kei while he was conscious and... _oh my god he accidentally called him Kei to his face..._

  
"Y-yeah..." Hinata whispered. The blonde released him and he hurriedly stepped out of the room. When he closed the door, the orangehead held out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

  
Why was his heart beating so loudly and how could he make this stop?!

 

* * *

  
<May 7th, 06:30 pm. Incoming call: HINATA BOKE>

  
_"What?"_  
**"Ka-Kageyama!!!"**  
_"You didn't have to shout, dumbass. I already said what."_  
**"My heart's beating so fast and loud!! How do you make this stop?!"**  
_"Are you sick? Oi Hinata, you better not be having a heart attack! Calm down and tell me what happened!"_  
**"T-Tsukishima asked me if he could call me by my first name..."**  
_"..............you fucking dumbass."_  
**"Was that necessary??!"**  
_"Oi... tell me honestly. Do you like that bastard?"_  
**"W-well he's a good friend even if sometimes--"**  
_"Not as a friend, dumbass! You know... do you like_ like _him?"_  
**"I... I don't know!!!! Ohmygod what do I do Kageyama!! I'm here in his house because I'm taking care of him because he's sick and I'm supposed to give him this oatmeal but I don't know how to face him now and--"**  
_"Shit, stop rambling! I have no idea what to do! I've only_ barely _dealt with my feelings for Tadashi, you can't expect me to know how to deal with yours! I'll call Tadashi, he'll know what to do!"_  
**"How have you even managed to get Yamaguchi to be your boyfriend?! Jeez Kageyama!"**  
_"Oi, between the two of us, who actually has a boyfriend, huh?! I'll have Tadashi call you. And Hinata--!!"_  
**"What?"**  
_"You... just be careful, okay?? I know you're an adult and all but still... you need protection for... you know..."_  
**"Ohmygod are you implying what I think you're implying??! Kageyama you're making it worse!! Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod--"**  
_"Okay fine!! Stop talking! I'm hanging up and calling Tadashi. Bye!"_

  
<End call.>

 

* * *

 

<May 7th, 06:40 pm. Incoming call: Yamaguchi :)>

  
_"Hello Hinata?"_  
**"Ya... Yamaguchi..."**  
_"Whatever Tobi told you, forget about it, okay? Dearest pure Tobi meant well, but we both know he's not the most experienced when it comes to things like this. I kind of get the gist from what he told me, but can you explain it again?"_  
**"W-well... I accidentally called Tsukishima by his name... and now he wants to call me by mine... and my heart was beating so fast so I got scared and called Kageyama... and he asked me if I like Tsukishima and... I honestly don't know Yamaguchi!!!"**  
_"I see. You know that you don't have to decide right now if you like Tsukki or not, right? You can call each other by your first names because you're good friends, you know. You liked Tobi before, right?"_  
**"Y-yeah... Sorry..."**  
_"I told you it's fine. But, give this a thought, okay? Is what you feel whenever you're with Tsukki the same or even more when you liked Tobi?"_  
**"I... I think even more... B-but, isn't this weird?! We... we just met!!"**  
_"It's not weird, Hinata! Everyone falls in love in a different pace. It's all about circumstances. Love moves in mysterious ways, and it's not something you can control. It just happens. There's nothing weird about that, okay?"_  
**"O-o-okay!! But... I still don't know... I'm not sure..."**  
_"And that's perfectly fine! Like I said, you don't have to decide it right away. Here's what you should do. Just continue acting like normal around Tsukki, all while you're trying to figure out your feelings. If you suddenly acted weird, wouldn't he notice that and confront you? So I think it's best you act normal. Don't worry about anything. Whether you like him or not, what's important is that you stay friends, right?"_  
**"Y-yeah..."**  
_"Just try to act normal, okay? It's like volleyball. Even if there are blockers in front of you, if you're calm, you'll know what to do next. Let your instincts guide you where to go. But when you finally see where to hit the ball, you hit it with all your might, right? So if you decide that you like Tsukki after all, then go for him with all your might and don't let him go, okay?"_  
**"Y-Yamaguchi!! I love you!!"**  
_"I love you too! The friend kind of love though, hahaha!"_  
**"I can see why Kageyama likes you so much!! Yamaguchi, let's be friends forever!!"**  
_"Of course! How's Tsukki, by the way? Is he being difficult? I've never actually taken care of him while he's sick, so I don't know what he's like. He usually keeps this stuff to himself and never lets anybody see him weak, that idiot."_  
**"He's still sick, but he takes his meds and drinks his tea. I'm making him oatmeal with strawberries now."**  
_"Ohoho??? Tsukki's letting you take care of him? I'm starting to think he likes you, Hinata."_  
**"W-WHAAAAAT??!!!"**  
_"Hai, hai! I think it's time you take that to your patient! Thanks for taking care of him, Hinata! Let me know if he gets better, okay? Bye~~~"_  
**"Y-Yamaguchi??! What do you---"**

  
<End call.>

 

* * *

  
The oatmeal got cold, so Hinata had to reheat it again. He tried so hard to calm himself down, and if he concentrated hard enough, he believed he could do this well. He could hear Yamaguchi at the back of his mind cheering him on.

  
Tsukishima was decidedly not resting and scrolling on his phone. He was frowning and Hinata saw him rub his temples. _Maybe his head really hurts..._

  
"I thought I told you to rest! Mou, give me your phone!" Hinata placed the tray in front of his patient and held his palm out.

  
"You were taking so long. I had to read my reports."

  
"I... Someone called me, okay? You're sick, so you can't be thinking about work. The sooner you can get better, the sooner you can go back to work."

  
Tsukishima stared at Hinata for a while, making the orange head squirm in his gaze, and sighed deeply. He sat up and started to eat his oatmeal in silence.

  
When he was finished, he took the pills and drank his tea wordlessly. Hinata blinked. Tsukishima sank back to his pillows and pulled the blankets to him. He turned his back on Hinata.

  
The small athlete stood awkwardly, not knowing how to react. _Did I do something?..._ he wondered. He picked up the tray and brought it back to the kitchen. He remembered his bag and grabbed it.

  
Hinata poked his head in the doorway. Tsukishima's back was to his view, but he could clearly see the light from his phone.

  
"Hey, I told you not to use your phone!"

  
"...... I told my mom I was fine."

  
"Really? You told your Mom about you being sick? Wow!" Hinata never thought Tsukishima would voluntarily update his mom, so this must mean he's actually making an effort to reach out to his family now. "I mean, that's good! I'll tell her you're fine so she can rest easy."

  
Tsukishima said nothing. How Hinata knew his mother's number was a question he'd rather not ask.

  
"Ahh, by the way, do you mind if I use your bathroom? I wanna change to my pajamas..."

  
"..........you're staying?"

  
"Uhh, duh! You're still sick, you know!"

  
"..........you have training tomorrow."

  
"And I'm still going. It's not that far from here."

  
"..............fine."

  
"O...kay?"

  
Hinata closed the door. Kei was avoiding his gaze. What the hell was that?

 

* * *

  
Hinata was playing that game about zombies jumping when Tsukishima spoke up all of a sudden. All the zombies in his hoard died.

  
"Awww I died. What did you say?"

  
"I said, you can sleep here."

  
The heat was quick to rise in Hinata's face. "Wha...what??"

  
"I don't have a futon, and the other bedroom's too far if I want to call you. This bed's big enough for the two of us to not attack each other in our sleep."

  
"I-I can sleep on this chair just fine. Don't worry about me!"

  
"Are you scared I'll pass on my flu to you?"

  
"N-no!! I have the immune system of an alligator! I don't get sick so easily!"

  
"Then, are you scared I'll jump you while you're sleeping?"

  
"Wha-What are you talking about?! The meds sure has done you something weird!"

  
"Answer the question."

  
Hinata gulped. "W-w-w-would you d-d-do that, t-t-then?"

  
"Are you serious? I can barely lift my head, let alone fuck you."

  
Hinata wanted the ground to swallow him up. This is so embarrassing. "T-t-then, m-m-maybe I'll sleep there! But.. d-d-don't regret if I accidentally kick your face, o-okay? Y-You're the one who asked me, so you c-can't complain, okay?"

  
"Go get the pillows and blankets from the other room, then."

  
Hinata obeyed like a robot. He had no idea what he was doing, and yet he couldn't stop himself. _OhmygodImsleepingonthesamebedasKei_

  
Hinata was on autopilot as he arranged the pillows and blankets. His heart was threatening to jump out of his ribcage. He was getting crazy. How the hell did things come to this so quickly?

 

The small athlete stared at the vacant right side of the bed. He couldn't bring himself to move.

  
"Get in, Shou."

  
The orangehead slid automatically under his blankets. He stared at the white ceiling as if it held the seven wonders of the world. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Shouyou wondered if Kei could hear his heartbeat.

  
Hinata tried to glance to his right. Tsukishima's eyes were closed.

  
For a few minutes, Shouyou kept still. He waited to see if Kei would do or say something, anything, but still nothing. Maybe the blonde had fallen asleep. The full impact hit the orange head. _Oh my god. How am I going to sleep?! I'm on the same bed as Tsukishima!!_ He panicked internally.

  
He didn't know how much time had passed, but soon Tsukishima's breathing had evened out. Hinata turned to his side and watched the blonde sleep.

  
The next thing he knew, his phone was beeping softly. It was 1am and Shouyou had fallen asleep without realizing it. It felt strangely peaceful. Hinata sat up and took away the towel that had fallen from the blonde's forehead. He placed his hand and found Kei's temperature to be normal. Just to be sure, he took the thermometer and held it to Kei's mouth.  
37.7°C... that's a relief. Hinata sighed. Tsukishima still needed to take some medicine to be thoroughly well. He woke up the blonde gently.

  
"Kei... wake up."

  
The blonde's eyelashes fluttered a few times before opening. He looked at Hinata with confusion. It was hard not to smile at him tenderly. Sleepy Kei was cute.

  
"It's time for your meds."

  
Tsukishima took the pills in Hinata's hand and downed them, following it up with water. He clasped Hinata's hands. "Please stay, Shou."

  
Hinata didn't know if Tsukishima was aware of what he was doing or not, but he'd never refuse him. "I will, okay? Sleep." Shouyou decided to run his fingers through the soft blonde curls, the way his mom did for him when he was young. Soon, Tsukishima was fast asleep.

  
_I still don't know if I like you more than as a friend or not, Kei, but what I do know is this. You're important to me. And it wouldn't be such a bad idea to like you._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took pure baby Tobio one look and he knew that Kei and Shou like each other. Actually, everyone in this fic knew they were meant for each other. Only Kei and Shou are the oblivious idiots who didnt realize the other is secretly crushing on the other...  
> Tsukki got weird because he was embarrased about asking the orangehead if he can call him Shouyou. He was panicking in his mind but to Hinata, he was being distant and weird. He was also panicking about him realizing he was in love with Shou. Tsukki's just like that hahaha XD  
> I'm going to start reading Call Me By Your Name later~ Is it any good?? Hav a nice day, minna! Ren-chan showers u all with hugs and love <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Kageyama goes to Hinata for dating advice, and even tho Hinata doesnt have any experience, he tells Kageyama what he would have liked if he had a boyfriend. Kageyama applies it to his own boyfriend and succeeds, and he treats Hinata to many many pork buns....  
> Imagine them trying to scour Google and combine their last 2 braincells to figure out date ideas... then Hina suggests watching a volleyball match?? And when Kags did bring Yams to a live volley match, Yams was so happy he kissed Kags, and that was their first kiss, and the internet volleyball community erupted with that paparazzi pics of the genius setter and his cutie pie boyfriend....

 

 

Tsukishima was woken up around 7 in the morning. He blinked blearily and tried to focus on the voice waking him.

  
"Kei, I need to leave now. How do you feel?"

  
"......sleepy."

  
"Your fever has been gone since this early morning, but if you're going back to work, try to take it easy, okay?" The blonde hummed in response.

  
"I made you breakfast so eat it, okay? You can go back to sleep now." Hinata brushed his hair. Kei liked it.

  
"Text me later. Bye, Kei." He felt a soft peck on his forehead. The world was a blur without his glasses on so he could only see a mop of orange hair go, and heard rather than seen the door close.

  
Tsukishima went back to sleep.

 

* * *

  
Kei woke up with a strange feeling. The last thing he remembered was telling Hinata to go sleep in his bed. The embarrassment came to him again, but that wasn't the strange feeling. He touched his forehead as if it was connected to that. He couldn't for the life of him remember why his forehead was tingling. He didn't feel sick anymore, so what was it?

  
He went to the kitchen and saw Hinata's note besides a stack of waffles. It read,

 

**Good morning! I hope you're feeling well~**   
**I won't be able to look at my phone much today, but still text me, okay???**   
**Happy 3rd week anniversary!**   
**\---Shouyou**

 

There was a little heart beside anniversary. Kei sighed and just decided to eat his waffles. He also needed to respond to his mails. He needed to finish his reports. He probably needed a bath too.

 

May 8th, 09:30 am  
Thank you for everything. Happy 3rd week anniversary.

 

* * *

 

  
May 8th, 03:00 pm  
 **Kei... we're going to Osaka tomorro and probbly stay therr 4 a week. :( It's Kurowashiki's opening week.**

 

May 8th, 03:01 pm  
I see. Do your best, then.

 

May 8th, 03:05 pm  
 **I will!! Thanks Kei!! Eat prprly, okay?? Take care of urself! (*^▽^*)**

 

May 8th, 03:06 pm  
Just because I got sick once, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself.

 

May 8th, 03:07 pm  
 **Ur eyeroll game is so strong i felt it all the way here at the gym ｡ﾟ(ﾟ＾ਊ＾ํ )ﾟ｡ hav a nice day at the hospital!!**

 

May 8th, 03:08 pm  
Okay.

 

* * *

 

 

May 8th, 09:00 pm  
 **Sorry i couldn't txt u much today... :( Goodnight, Kei!! (づ￣ ³￣)づ**

 

May 8th, 10:00 pm  
Good night, Shouyou.

 

* * *

  
May 9th, 05:45 am  
 **Good morning! (^ _ ^)/ We're here at Osaka!! Hav a nice day!**

 

May 9th, 05:48 am  
Good morning. Good luck with your games.

 

May 9th, 05:49 am  
 **Sorry 4 waking u up so early :(((**

 

May 9th, 05:50 am  
It's fine. My new shift starts from 9 to 5. I'm going to sleep a bit more.

 

May 9th, 05:51 am  
 **Okkk! The sunrise lookd so pretty from the bus ride, I'll send u a pic. Wish u could hav seen it!**

 

* * *

  
"Tsukki, you've been looking at your phone every 5 minutes. You should finish your lunch."

  
Tsukishima sighed and went back to picking his food. "It's that bad, huh."

  
Yamaguchi chuckled. "Welcome to the club."

  
The best friends were quiet for a moment, then Tadashi spoke up. "You must really like Hinata that much, huh."

  
"Unfortunately and irrevocably yes."

  
"Then why not ask him out?"

  
"He's not into me."

  
Kei didn't have time to dodge the whack. "Ow! Do you want to die, Yamaguchi?!"

  
"Just ask him out, idiot!"

  
"Didn't you clean your ears out this morning?! I said--OW!!"

  
"Take. Him. Out. On. A. DATE!" Every word Yamaguchi said was accented by a whack.

  
"Fine!! Okay!! Stop it!!" Tsukishima rubbed his arms. "Why do people always think I'm the mean one?! If they knew how evil you are--!"

  
"No one will believe you anyway~" The freckle head sing-songed. "Do you need help planning your first date? I'm sure Hinata would love anywhere you'd take him anyway. Do you want me to ask Tobi?"

 

"Are you implying that I can't handle this on my own?"

  
"Teehee~ Sorry, Tsukki!"

 

* * *

 

May 9th, 10:30 pm  
 **Hello!! ( ^_^)／ How was ur day??**

 

May 9th, 10:31 pm  
Boring. Yours?

 

May 9th, 10:32 pm  
 **Fuuun!! The opening ceremony wasnt anything grand or sumthin, but I always like the feeling of being in a tournment! (☆^ー^☆) tomorro's our first match!! Im so exciiiited~**

 

May 9th, 10:33 pm  
Good for you. You should probably sleep. Good luck tomorrow.

 

May 9th, 10:34 pm  
 **I...uh... I actually... can't sleep?**

 

May 9th, 10:35 pm  
Are you a child on the night before his field trip? Go to sleep.

 

May 9th, 10:36 pm  
 **Help me sleeeeeeep!! Let's hav a Q &A!! U can pass on questions u dont wanna answer. Pleeeease??**

 

May 9th, 10:37 pm  
Fine.

 

May 9th, 10:38 pm  
 **What's ur favrite ice cream flavor?**

 

May 9th, 10:39 pm  
Don't make me choose.

 

May 9th, 10:40 pm  
 **Hahaha I knew u'd say that!! Mine's vanilla~ What's the best gift u've ever gotten??**

 

May 9th, 10:41 pm  
A dinosaur onesie. Yours?

 

May 9th, 10:42 pm  
 **My family gave me a volleyball signed by Giba himself for my bday!!**

 

May 9th, 10:43 pm  
Of course it's related to volleyball. And your birthday is...?

 

May 9th, 10:44 pm  
 **June 21st! I know your bday! It's September 27, right???**

 

May 9th, 10:45 pm  
I don't want to ask how you know that.

 

May 9th, 10:46 pm  
 **Hehe!! I hav my ways!! (No Im just kidding, I askd Yamaguchi hahaha :D**  
May 9th, 10:47 pm  
 **Dream holiday destination??**

 

May 9th, 10:48 pm  
I don't really have one, but I guess a European tour wouldn't be a bad one.

 

May 9th, 10:49 pm  
 **That sounds nice!! ^^ Let's go when we can!! For me, I wanna go to Brazil!**

 

May 9th, 10:50 pm  
Are you sure you can handle travelling? You almost puked in my brother's car.

 

May 9th, 10:51 pm  
 **That was a diffrnt situation!! And im an athlete, its basically a requirment to travel! Dont belittle me!!**

 

May 9th, 10:52 pm  
Fine. What's your ideal first date?

 

May 9th, 10:53 pm  
 **Wha--what's gotten into you??!**

 

May 9th, 10:54 pm  
It's hypothetical, simpleton. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was asking for a friend.

 

May 9th, 10:55 pm  
 **A-ahh o-okay... Hmm.... lemme think**  
May 9th, 10:56 pm  
 **I actually dont know?? As long as it's with the person I like, that's the important thing, right??**

 

May 9th, 10:57 pm  
Fine. You're useless. Can you sleep now?

 

May 9th, 10:58 pm  
 **Hey!! Are you picking a fight?! I dont know, maybe I can try...**

 

May 9th, 10:59 pm  
Then sleep. I will not be held responsible for you losing tomorrow because you were too excited to sleep.

 

May 9th, 11:00 pm  
 **Okay fine!! Goodniiight Kei!!**

 

May 9th, 11:01 pm  
Good night, Shouyou.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i've gotten this far... i wanna cry... i was so afraid that they were getting together too fast that i thought i'd slow it down... but it's chap 15 already and it's too slowww... but to tell you the truth, the story is writing itself! Believe it or not! I'm not planning anything in advance, i just open my document and stare at it then it comes... i don't have an ending in mind aside that it's supposed to be happy... i'm also thinking about including one lemon or smut... and i'm gonna stop rambling now. On to the story! Enjoy, okkk?

 

  
For the first time, they didn't text each other for the whole day of May 10th. Tsukishima had gotten antsy, irritated and worried, but Hinata didn't text. Kei couldn't bring himself to text first; that was Hinata's job. Then he felt pathetic for himself. He had gotten used to being alone, but since Hinata came, he actually had something to look forward to. One day without him left Tsukishima lonely and miserable. Was that how great Hinata's impact to his life was?

  
Today's Saturday, a day-off for him. He found himself going to Nekoma for lunch.

 

 

"Irashaimasse!"

  
He didn't see the messy bedhead guy or the pudding head, so he sat at one of the high chairs at the bar. A replay volleyball game was streaming in front him on the large screen, and he saw Oikawa getting a service ace. There were a few customers lounging, two girls crouching over the cat pen and cooing over the kittens. The waitress handed him a menu.

  
After several minutes, his order arrived. "Here's your matcha latté, sir! Enjoy!"

  
"Ano..." He started, making the waitress stop in her tracks. "Is Kuroo-san or Kenma-san here?"

  
"Uhh, yes! Do you want me to call them for you?"

  
"No, thank you. I was just wondering. It's better not to disturb them. Thank you for telling me that." He nodded politely and took a sip of his drink. What was he even doing here?

  
"Here's your burger---oya oya oya? Who do we have here?? Megane-kun?"

  
He huffed. _That waitress told them...!_

  
"You said I can come here." Tsukishima accused impassively at the bedhead guy.

  
"I did, I did." Kuroo placed his hand on the counter and leaned his chin on it, Cheshire grin widening. "So what brings you here, other than my good food and good looks?"

  
The blonde's eyebrows furrowed at that. "What made you think I was here for you? What if I wanted to talk to Kenma-san?"

  
"Ahhh, you wanted advice from a friend of Chibi-chan, hmm? I didn't think you had the guts! Well done!!" Kuroo teased, to Tsukishima's frustration. "Kenma, get your beautiful ass over here!! Megane-kun wants to talk about Chibi-chan!"

  
Cat-like golden eyes peeked from the doorway, before Kenma revealed himself. His hair was tied half up and he looked so... cute. Tsukishima's eyes widened a bit at that. Just because he liked Hinata, doesn't mean he can't appreciate other cute things too.

  
Kei cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but Kuroo-san was lying. I was only here for lunch."

  
Kuroo actually laughed at him. Kenma said, "Don't mind him, he just likes provoking other people. Come to think of it, isn't Shouyou playing at Kurowashiki now?"

  
Tsukishima nodded. "Heh, so you came here because you miss him? That's so sweet." Kuroo crooned.

  
"If he hasn't texted you, don't worry about it. Things just get busy when they have tournaments. If he gets any free time, he's probably too exhausted to do anything else but sleep." Kenma advised.

  
Tsukishima didn't say anything in response. Another customer came, a couple this time. They were greeted by the waitress.

  
"I better head back to the kitchen then. You better still be here when I come back, Tsukki!" Kuroo waved then strode back to his workplace.

  
Tsukishima looked at Kenma expectantly. The puding head blinked. "Oh, I actually make the drinks here. I'd rather do it where people can't see me, but it's good for customers to see, hear and smell the process. When I'm not making drinks, I go back to the kitchen. Karen-san's training to be a barista too, so as much as possible I let her experience making the drinks." The former Nekoma setter explained. "She made yours. Please give me your honest opinion."

  
"Oh, uh..." Tsukishima looked at his drink. "It was fine."

  
"One choco-chip frappé and one mocha frappé, Kenma-san!"

  
Tsukishima watched as the former setter settled into action quietly. The smell of coffee was indeed aromatic. A few moments passed while the blonde nervously fiddled with his fingers.

  
"Kenma-san?"

  
"Hmmm?" Kozume responded while topping the drinks with whipped cream.

  
Kei decided that it's better to do it now when that cunning Kuroo isn't here. "If... if I were to ask Shouyou out, what would be an ideal first date?"

  
Kenma halted his movements in surprise. Tsukishima felt like he was going to be sick again.

  
It took a few moments before Kenma recovered. Then, the cat-like barista actually smiled. Tsukishima tried not to feel flustered and squirm in his seat.

  
"Finally... I'm happy to hear that." Kenma finished the drinks first and delivered it to the table. He came back and continued talking while cleaning his workspace. "Shouyou tries not to show it, but he actually feels lonely. At 24, he had never experienced love while all those around him has had multiple relationships already. He's often teased by his teammates about it too. I think part of why he liked Kageyama so much was because Kageyama was always with him and he didn't feel alone because of that."

  
"Shouyou is friendly, but he never was attracted to anyone romantically. We actually considered if he was aromantic, demi-romantic or gray-romantic. But maybe..." He glanced sideways at Tsukishima knowingly. "The right one just hasn't come along..."

  
Tsukishima didn't know how to respond to that. This was the longest he had ever heard the usually quiet person talk. He picked on the leftovers from his burger.

  
"As his friend, I have to warn you. If you ever hurt Shouyou, you'll find an angry mob waiting at your door. I did say he's friendly, right? A lot of people care about him. A lot."

  
The couple laughed loudly, interrupting their conversation and causing them both to turn their heads towards them. The two bowed their heads apologetically, so Kozume and Tsukishima resumed talking.

  
"Shouyou's a simple person and it's easy to make him happy. If you don't want the generic dinner/movie date, you could take him on a picnic. You don't have to spend much energy, and Shouyou likes the outdoors. It's a win-win for both of you, and it's romantic and personal."

  
"That... actually might work, but..."

  
"Don't worry about the food. We can help you with that. Just worry about actually asking him out."

  
"So he's finally asking Chibi-chan out?? Dammit!" Kuroo suddenly arrived then took out his phone and started typing furiously. Kenma's phone started beeping.

  
"Who won, kitten?"

  
"It would have been Iwaizumi, but seeing as Tsukishima didn't actually ask Shouyou today, then no one."

  
"Fuck yeah."

  
"Ano..." Tsukishima's usual stoic expression turned thunderous. "You placed bets on us...?!" He glared in disbelief.

  
Kuroo swung his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "What? No, we would never do that!" He made no effort to sound convincing. "If you could ask Chibi-chan out on, say, May 18... that would be so good, right??" The former Nekoma captain grinned.

  
"That's cheating, Tetsurou. I'm reporting you."

  
"Hey wait, no! Kitten, I was joking!!"

  
"Please stay away from our business." Tsukishima warned menacingly.

  
"Aww c'mon Megane-kun! Loosen up! Live your life a little!"

  
"I don't need any advice from you."

  
"Tsk tsk. Youth." Kuroo commented. He placed a paper bag in front of the blonde. "Here, it's on the house. Just heat it up for your dinner."

  
"Umm..."

  
"Go, take it! And remember, when asking someone out, it's better to just do it right away, like when you rip off a band-aid!" Kuroo advised, feeling proud of himself.

  
Tsukishima knit his eyebrows further. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

  
"That's because," Kuroo held one arm close to his chest and a glowing aura fell upon the chef, "I've always been a nice person."

  
Kei stared at him drily. The lack of response was almost comical. Tetsurou said, "You don't have to look at me like that."

  
Tsukishima decided not to retort against him. "Thank you very much." He stood up and gathered his things.

  
"I expect you tomorrow at our local team's game!" Kuroo called as his new volley-buddy walked to the door. Kei bowed again and the last thing he saw before he left was Kuroo hugging Kenma from behind and kissing the black roots of his hair. Tsukishima kinda felt envious.

  
He wondered what it would feel like if he did that to Hinata.

 

* * *

  
  
May 11th, 05:00 pm  
When will you come back to Tokyo? And when's your next day-off?

 

* * *

 

 

 

May 11th, 09:00 pm  
**Kei!! Im so sorry I wasnt able to txt u!! My battery died and my charger cord got busted so I had to buy a new one but I was so busy!! I just bought one now! I'm so sorry!! ๑•ㅿ•๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ**  
May 11th, 09:01 pm  
**It's actually weird, i keep checking my bag or pocket then i rememberd i left my phone @ the hotel... ugghh i hope ur not angry or worried :(((**  
May 11th, 09:02 pm  
**I'm so sorry!!! (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ**  
May 11th, 09:03 pm  
**I kept seeing things that I wantd to tell u about but I couldnt. Like there was this couple who askd me to sign their couple jerseys... ugh they were so cute!! >~<**  
May 11th, 09:05 pm  
**Kageyama and I ate really really good sushi @ the arena... then we took a walk at the park and he kept sighing coz he was missing Yamaguchi and we kept seeing couples... and he walked into a tree. A tree!!! I couldnt stop laughing! XDDD lol**  
May 11th, 09:06 pm  
**I saw Bokuto-san and Grand King! The 3 of us took a picture. I'll send it @ Line... They told me to tell you Hi!!**  
May 11th, 09:07 pm  
**My team went to Dotonbori tonight!! I wish u were there, the lights were so bright and the food was good!! Lets go there next time, okay?? :)**  
May 11th, 09:08 pm  
**Im really sorryyy... if I'm being too annoying. Pls dont ignore me :(((**

 

May 11th, 09:11 pm  
You are an idiot.  
May 11th, 09:12 pm  
I wasn't ignoring you. I took a shower.  
May 11th, 09:13 pm  
I'm glad you're fine. I did get annoyed, but all is forgiven now. How did Your Highness manage to walk into a goddamn tree? You didn't warn him?

 

May 11th, 09:15 pm  
**Kei!! I missed you too!! (づ￣ ³￣)づ**  
May 11th, 09:16 pm  
**I was looking at the couples... U shud hav seen it, he had a bump on his head! Actually, u probbly shud not see it coz i know u'll laugh at him...**

 

May 11th, 09:17 pm  
Damn right I would laugh. I would have congratulated you if you deliberately did not warn him. Why were you looking at the couples?

 

May 11th, 09:18 pm  
**N-nothing!! Anyway, how bout u?? What did u do today??**

 

May 11th, 09:19 pm  
Don't go getting jealous at those couples. That's a waste of time. Someday you'll be with a person you can do all those couple things with.   
May 11th, 09:20 pm  
Nothing much. Same old boring hospital work. I have an old grandma for a patient who kept kissing my cheek. I probably look like his son. It was annoying.  
May 11th, 09:21 pm  
And I had lunch at Nekoma today. Kuroo-san gave me dinner to-go for free.

 

May 11th, 09:22 pm  
**You cant let anyone kiss you!! Kei how could u!! <(｀^´)>**  
**And that's good.. it's better for u to eat @ Nekoma than eat combini bentos!**  
May 11th, 09:23 pm  
**Dont let any nurse or patient follow u around, okay??! They shud stay away from u!! (*￣m￣)**

 

May 11th, 09:24 pm  
Why?

 

May 11th, 09:25 pm  
**J-just because!!**

 

May 11th, 09:26 pm  
Why are you getting jealous? They're nothing to me. You're the one I'm texting now. It's nonsensical to be jealous over them.  
May 11th, 09:27 pm  
Anyway, when are you coming back to Tokyo and when's your day-off?

 

May 11th, 09:28 pm  
**I-I'm not jealous!! Im sooo not! I just dont want them plastering themselvs all over u! Just.... just dont let them kiss u, ok?!?!?!?! ( >_<)**  
**We'll b back by 15th but I'll be free on the 18th. Y??**

 

May 11th, 09:29 pm  
Nothing. Keep that day free.

 

May 11th, 09:30 pm  
**Okkk. Im getting sleepy now, so gooodnight Kei!!**

 

May 11th, 09:31 pm  
Good night, Shouyou.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma were totally making out at the kitchen


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Hinata dropped the phone on his head and yelped in pain. He and Tsukishima hadn't been texting much lately, save for a few 'good mornings' and 'good nights'. Even when he got back to Tokyo, his days were full of trainings. There was more than one occasion where the orangehead slept in the middle of their conversations, whether through text or call. It was embarrasing.

  
He just woke up and was about to greet the blonde good morning when his phone buzzed...

 

 

May 17th, 05:45 am  
Happy first monthsary, Shouyou. Let's go on a date tomorrow. Meet me at Tachikawa Station, 12:00 noon.

 

 

He had to double-check... and check it again. Was he still dreaming? He slapped his face multiple times. KEI WAS ASKING HIM OUT ON A DATE?!

 

His first instinct was to call Kageyama, but he probably wouldn't be able to help. Kenma won't answer the phone this early. Who can he call?!

 

* * *

 

<May 17th, 05:55 am. Incoming call: Hinata>

 

_"Hullllo?"_   
**"YACCHAN!! HELP ME!! I HAVE A DATE!!"**   
_"Yuh mmssh yah you hash a date--YOU HAVE A DATE?! HINATA, YOU HAVE A DAAAAATE?!"_   
**"I HAVE A DATE!! I HAVE A DATE YACCHAN!!"**   
_"YOU HAVE A DATE?? YOU HAVE A DATE HINATA!!"_   
**"........Ya-ya-yacchi-saaaaaan!!!"**   
_"Okay, okay, let's calm down! Inhale, exhale, that's it, inhale, exhale, oh my god you have a date I can finally rest in peace oh my god inhale, exhale...."_   
**"Sorry we haven't talked much lately! It's been one heck of a month. I missed you Yacchan! How are you?? How's the company? Are you even in Japan??"**   
_"Yeah, sorry I wasn't able to update you frequently. I missed you too! I just arrived last Wednesday! I've been good even if it's so hectic. You won't believe how many clients have pissed me off this month! I was gonna invite you and Kageyama-kun to drink but I forgot. So tell me in 30 words or less how you met this person and what is he like?!"_   
**"I texted him as a wrong number and we became friends. His name is Tsukishima Kei and we're total opposites, he's annoying and mean, but he can be kind and caring sometimes... wait, how many words was that?"**   
_"That's fine. Tsukishima Kei, huh? It kinda sounds familiar. When is your date?"_   
**"T-tomorrow at lunch time... He didn't say where we're going..."**   
_"Okay, I'll sleep over at your apartment tonight! You can drink, right?"_   
**"Yeah! We don't have a game until Sunday afternoon, and I found out I don't get drunk so easily! All these time I've been limiting myself to one bottle when I could have been drinking a lot!"**   
_"Whaaat?! I let you get away with one bottle because I thought it was because you were an athlete, but all these time you've just been scared to try?! We're gonna drink a lot later!! A lot but not too much! Okay?!"_   
**"O-Ossu!"**   
_"Well then, try not to worry about it today and go on your normal routine. See you later, Hinata!"_   
**"See you, Yacchan! Have a nice day!"**

 

<End call.>

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata felt at least a little bit better now. Yacchan surely can help him. He doesn't need to worry. He typed his reply and clicked send.

 

 

May 17th, 06:00 am  
 **O-okay. I'll be there. H-happy first monthsary!**

 

* * *

 

  
"I remember him now! He was my classmate during our 3rd year at Karasuno!" Yachi Hitoka exclaimed, pounding a fist into her open palm. "He was the tall guy with glasses, right?"

  
"Yeah!! How come I never noticed him?" Hinata wondered. He took a swig of his beer. Yachi only brought one six-pack because they were responsible adults. She did, however, bring many snacks. "Was he popular?"

  
"You never notice anything but volleyball! Yeah, I guess he's popular? I remember occassionally hearing some girls talk about him... he dated one of my classmates, I think?" Yachi responded with a gulp of her own beer. "He was the smart guy from the Science Club, I think."

  
"What girls?! He never told me that!! Arrrgh that jackass!!"

  
"There, there. All those boys and girls in his past doesn't matter. It's you he wants to go on a date now!! I really want to meet this Tsukishima and Yamaguchi you're talking about. Imagine, KAGEYAMA-KUN?! That guy has a boyfriend?!"

  
"I know, right? Yamaguchi's really nice, I think you two will get along!! But... I can't say the same for Kei..."

  
"Even then, I'm so proud of you!!" Hitoka hugged her friend tightly. "Not only have you had your first heart break, now you have a first date!"

  
Hinata laughed nervously. "I-I don't think the first one's an achievement..."

  
"But really..." Yachi took on a softer tone. "We've come so far, huh? 12 years ago I was a nervous wreck and you were a shrimpy klutz. But now, look at us! I'm running my own graphic design company and you're a professional athlete!" Hitoka covered her eyes with her arm and sniffled. "WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT WE'D BE LIKE THIS NOW?! WAAAAAA~"

  
"Ya-Yacchan, don't cry! The neighbors might complain!" The orange head scratched the back of his head and smiled wistfully. "Yeah, we've come so far... and we're only just starting! There's still a lot to conquer!"

  
Both of them grinned at each other. They might not talk for weeks or months, but the friendship they've formed was so strong it has lasted through years. Hinata suddenly missed everyone in Karasuno. They still keep in touch and his numerous group chats are proof of that. His high school days were one of the best years of his life. If the younger Shouyou could see him now, he'd probably freak out over him.

  
They swallowed their nostalgia with beer. The past was great, but it was only a memory to be remembered, not long for. They continued updating each other with their lives--the new people they met, the places they've been to, the work stress and pressure... soon the snacks were all eaten and the liquor was consumed. They laid side-by-side in the small futon Hinata laid out and giggled over nothing.

  
"I've been trying to find the right moment to ask this, Hina-chan..." Hitoka slurred a bit. "How much do you like him?"

  
Hinata's flushed face grew deeper. "Actually... I don't know. All I know is I want to stay with him all the time and take care of him... I like him, but I'm not yet sure if I love him. To tell you honestly, I'm a little bit scared. I don't want to get hurt again."

  
Yachi grabbed Hinata's hand and held it tight. "It's okay, Sho-chan... Love can be scary, but it can be wonderful too! It's not going to be all rainbows and butterflies, there will be thunderstorms along the way. Let yourself experience all those things! Laugh, cry, fight, and kiss! You never know, he might be your soulmate after all!"

  
"You believe in soulmates?"

  
"Of course! I've gotten my heart broken a lot of times, but it's fine! I know my soulmate is out there. And yours is, too! It could be Tsukishima or not, but you'll never know if you never try!"

  
Hinata laughed heartily. "You're right Hitoka-chan... Sometimes I feel as if I've known Kei for a long time even though it's just been a month. It's a weird feeling. We're so different, it's so scary how easily we can make each other angry. But... there's something about him... like a connection. It feels so right. Have you ever felt that?"

  
"I did, once." Hitoka's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "We didn't work out."

  
"Hitoka-chan..." Hinata whispered sadly.

  
"I think about her sometimes. Maybe if I just held on... I think about all the things I should have and should not have done. But what for? It's over. She was my greatest love."

  
"You never know, Yacchan. Maybe it's one of those 'right love, wrong time' things. Shimizu-san loved you---"

  
Hitoka put her finger in the orange head's lips. "Sssshhhh... just, don't. I don't think I'll ever get over her, but it's fine. I've changed, and there are a lot more things to concern myself now. If we meet again, then we meet again. I've decided not to think about the past or worry about the future, and just focus on the present. That's a good motto, right?"

  
Hinata giggled. "Mou, Yacchan you've become so cool!! I don't think I changed much, but you've become such a badass, mature woman!"

  
"You were always awesome from the start, you know! And you changed too! You've become mature too and you've started thinking about your actions more. Granted, there are areas you don't have a lot of experience at, but you're a fully-functioning adult now! I know people who can't manage their expenses let alone live independently and have a stable job at 24!"

  
They laughed so hard they clutched their stomachs in pain. "I love you so much Yachi-san! I wish we could hang out more..."

  
"Me too! I love you Hinata-kun!"

  
They continued talking about nonsense until they fell asleep holding hands. They have the strangest platonic love relationship, but Yachi and Hinata knew that their friendship was the best ever. The smiles on their faces were proof of that.

 

* * *

 

Hinata was so nervous. He fidgeted and shuffled his toes and found himself darting his eyes around every minute looking for the tall blonde. Yachi has dressed him in his nicest T-shirt and a casual denim hoodie and declared him cool and adorable but still kind of manly and awesome. He arrived 30 minutes earlier than the supposed time at the station to try and calm himself down before Tsukishima came, but it held the opposite effect. He got even more restless and anxious.

  
Finally, right on the dot of their meeting time, Tsukishima arrived. He looked so good with a white button down long-sleeved shirt and a bandana scarf on his neck. Hinata didn't realize he was staring until the blonde coughed lightly and adjusted his scarf.

  
"Did you wait long?"

  
"N-not really." Hinata noticed what the tall blonde was carrying. "I-is that... a picnic basket???"

  
"Yes, we're going on a picnic."

  
Hinata's eyes sparkled with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. Tsukishima had to avert his eyes with the brightness, but the tall doctor felt the warmth spreading inside him. "Let's go."

  
The weather was nice and warm, and even though there were people everywhere, Showa Memorial Park wasn't crowded. Tsukishima underestimated the amount of walking they would do, but the park was breathtakingly bursting with colors that made Hinata go "ooooohh!" and "waaaaa~", and his eagerness was contagious. There were bright flowers everywhere, and there was so much to explore. He had to promise a pouting Hinata vibrating with excitement that they'd go walk around the park after they had eaten lunch.

  
They found a shaded spot under a Yoshino cherry tree that had already bloomed. After they laid down the blankets, Tsukishima brought out their lunch.

  
Hinata's eyes widened. There were sandwiches and salads, cookies and fruits, onigiri and brownies, and two big bento boxes. There was even a big jug of watermelon juice. "D-did you prepare all these???" The orangehead marveled.

  
The blonde snorted. "Of course not. I had some help."

  
"Wooooaaah there's a lot!! Itadakimasu!"

  
They ate in relative silence. Sometimes Hinata would remark about something or Tsukishima would tease him, but the atmosphere was easy and peaceful, despite their initial worries. Hinata launched into a tale of his latest tournament, and Tsukishima also shared things about hospital work, albeit short.

  
"I don't remember any Yachi."

  
"She was your classmate in third year! Short, blonde, super cute?"

  
Tsukishima narrowed his eyes in thought. "No, not ringing any bells."

  
Hinata crossed his arms and frowned. Kei thought it was adorable. "Maybe all you remember was that girlfriend!"

  
The blonde rolled his eyes. "We didn't even last long, I only said yes to make her stop bothering me. I dumped her two weeks later."

  
"That was... kinda cruel."

  
Tsukishima shrugged nonchalantly. Hinata poked his shoulder hard. "Tell me honestly. How many were there?"

  
Tsukishima made a show of tilting his head as if counting. Hinata widened his eyes in shock and froze. Kei couldn't help but snicker at his expression. Shouyou punched his arm, hard.

  
"Jeez. It was only 4, including Yamaguchi." The tall blonde rubbed the spot that was hit.

  
Hinata stuck his lower lip indignantly. "Were they all serious?"

  
Tsukishima scoffed. "No. Only Yamaguchi was. And I already told you how that turned out." Hinata stared at his bento and stabbed his fish a little bit morosely. Kei continued. "It doesn't matter. It was in the past." _It's you I want now and possibly for forever_ was left unsaid.

  
"Why are you asking?" Tsukishima smirked evilly. "Are you jealous?"

  
Hinata looked like a deer caught in headlights. "N-n-no way!! A-are you c-c-crazy??! J-jerk!"

  
They fell into silence again, finishing their meals while people-watching. Suddenly, Shouyou felt Kei's hand grab his chin to make him look at the blonde. Tsukishima picked the grain of rice on the corner of Hinata's lips and popped it in his own mouth. Shouyou felt his chest constricting. He found himself unable to resist the pull of Kei's golden eyes.

  
Hinata regained his composure and looked away. This was so confusing. That gesture was incredibly intimate. His heart had never pounded this hard before. What was the meaning of all this?! Was it possible that Kei asked him on a date and was doing all these weird things because he...

  
_Stop right there, Shouyou. You can't assume things like that. This was a friendly date. We're just friends. Kei had never said... And why would he love you? You're an idiot, you annoy him a lot, you don't know anything except volleyball, you're not special! You're---_

  
"We can go boating first."

  
Hinata jolted out of his thoughts. Moments passed before he realized that Tsukishima was waiting for a response. He nodded abstractedly.

  
Tsukishima flicked his forehead. Shouyou pouted and rubbed it automatically. "The point of this day is to have fun. If I see you frown again, I'm pushing you to the lake."

  
Hinata's loud protest made the blonde chuckle. Shouyou decided not to think about anything. He'll just do his best to make Tsukishima laugh. Anything that wouldn't make the tall blonde smile was irrelevant. He can wallow in his self-pity later, because now... now was a moment for him and Kei. He'll enjoy it while it lasts.

 

* * *

 

  
God, Kei hated the boat ride. His arms hurt and his legs were too cramped up in the limited space. He just hated Hinata's frowning face more. He didn't know exactly what the orangehead was thinking, but Shouyou was basically an open book. He wore his feelings in his sleeve unconsciously. It wasn't too hard to guess that he was confused with Tsukishima's flirty actions and then started thinking something unpleasant about himself. Kei couldn't let Shouyou belittle himself.

  
The said orangehead laughed at whatever Kei's current expression was. Hinata made grabby hands. "C'mon, hand over the paddle. I don't even know why I let you paddle. I clearly overestimated your strength."

  
Tsukishima glared daggers at the amused smirk the small athlete was displaying and gave the paddle up. Fine, he could fucking paddle all the fucking way. Kei's pride wasn't hurt at all.

  
The water was a deeper shade of blue that complemented the crystal cerulean sky. Tsukishima looked upwards, closed his eyes and listened to the soft slosh of the water. He basked under the sunlight. The brightness behind his eyelids was soft. He loved the serenity.

  
He felt Hinata's beautiful brown eyes on him. His eyes remained closed as he asked. "What?"

  
"Nothing." Even if his eyes were closed, he could feel the fond smile Shouyou was giving him.

  
He couldn't stop the corner of his lips from lifting upwards. The peace was so beautiful. He wanted to bottle up this moment--him, Shouyou, the deep azure lake, the bright cerulean sky, and the tranquility--and keep it forever.

 

* * *

  
"Oh my god Kei..." Shouyou fawned over the tulips. There were so many different varieties Kei lost count of how many colors were there. "It's so BEAUTIFUL!"

  
Tsukishima also lost count of how many pictures the orangehead took. He didn't understand why he'd take a lot. They were just flowers. It all looked the same to him. Yes, they were beautiful and it looked like they were in an aesthetic painting, but this flower in front of them looked the same as the flower 10 steps ago. They didn't have to stop every single time.

  
"That one looks so beautiful too!!"

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves in a field of Japanese poppies. Now this one was interesting. There were white, orange and yellow blossoms everywhere. It was Hinata's colors through and through.

  
Shouyou agreed loudly when Kei voiced it to him. "It's not just my colors, though," Hinata clarified. "It's _our_ colors." Tsukishima couldn't help the small smile escaping from his lips upon hearing that. It was true.

  
Hinata then made Kei take a dozen pictures of him in the field, and forced him to be in a couple of selfies. Shouyou sent him a copy of the pictures they had together and Tsukishima had to admit they looked cute. If Kei sneaked some pictures of Shouyou on his own phone, no one could blame him.

  
Kei decided this was his favorite place in this park.

 

 

"Kei, you belong with these Nanohana flowers!!"

  
The brightness of the yellow flower field was too much for Kei's eyes he had to narrow his vision. It was like someone splashed yellow paint everywhere. It wasn't even the shade of his hair. It was so _bright_.

  
"They're all so beautiful! I love it so much!!"

 

 

Tsukishima couldn't say he enjoyed it much, but it wasn't that bad. It really was beautiful. Kei had never been in a flower field as big as this. He wished picking flowers were allowed. Shouyou would look so good with a flower behind his ear. Or maybe a flower crown.

 

Later, he'd save all the pictures they were together on his computer. Including the stolen ones of Shouyou he took. Yep, taking him here was the right idea. He owed Kenma-san a lot.

 

* * *

 

  
They went biking next. Hinata the absolute simpleton idiot decided to be competitive and pedaled so fast in a blink of an eye Tsukishima lost sight of him. The blonde doctor rolled his eyes towards the sky. If Shouyou thought that Kei would search for him if he went missing, he was wrong. Tsukishima would, without hesitation, leave him here and go back to his apartment when the closing time comes.

  
Tsukishima biked at a leisurely pace. The greenery was calming and he heard actual birds chirping. It was less tiring than paddling, and since it was the afternoon, the sun's rays weren't too hot and the tree shades shielded him. As first dates go, everything was going better than he expected. He and Shouyou were both actually having fun. He liked the peace and calm the park gave, and Shouyou liked everything else.

  
His ten quiet minutes were soon over. He found Shouyou crouching on the side of the road beside his rented bicycle, pulling the roots of some grass. Kei stopped in front of the sulking man.

  
"Sorry for leaving you behind."

  
Kei rolled his eyes. How many times was that today? He was gonna keep count next time. "You bike faster than me. If you want to go on ahead, I don't mind."

  
Hinata pouted. "But I wanna bike with you."

  
Tsukishima sighed. "Stop being so moody, or I'm going to start calling you 'Bokuto-san'." The small athlete stuck his tongue out at him. "Real mature!" Kei sassed.

  
As they biked, they passed by a couple in a two-seater bike. Hinata's expectant gaze bore a hole through Tsukishima's skull and the blonde glared at him.

  
"For the love of all things holy, we are not doing that!"

  
"But they look so cute!!"

  
"Oh my god, have you considered the difference between our legs?!"

  
Both of them stopped in the middle of the road as they imagined themselves in a two-seater couple bike. The couple from earlier yelled at them to get out of the way and they scrambled to both sides of the roads. Their gazes crossed and... they started laughing.

  
"Oh my god I can't get the image out of my head!"

  
"We would look so ridiculous."

  
"Imagine how awkward it would be!"

  
"We'd probably kill a civilian."

  
They laughed so hard their stomachs ached.

  
"Let's never do that."

  
"Agreed."

 

* * *

  
They spent the rest of the afternoon back at their picnic shade and ate the rest of the food in the basket. Hinata wished he brought a volleyball so they could play. Tsukishima had been bold and rested his head on Hinata's lap. He didn't give the orangehead time to get flustered about it as he shoved a strawberry into Hinata's open mouth. Hinata had to bite and chew it properly if he didn't want to choke.

  
They soon relaxed and settled into small conversations about nothing and everything. Hinata found out Kei hated needles as a child and the only times he would cry was when he was due for a check-up. Tsukishima discovered that Shouyou knows all the songs in at least three Disney movies because his sister watched it all the time when they were young. They talked then fell silent then talked again. Hinata ran his fingers through Tsukishima's hair, and Tsukishima fed Hinata bits of food.

  
"Kei... thank you for taking me here. I really had fun."

  
"So did I." He paused for a while. "You decide what our next date is."

  
Hinata startled. "W-what??" When Tsukishima didn't respond, Hinata whispered forlornly, confused as to why his new friend was suddenly taking him on dates. It would really crush his heart if this was a friendly date. "K-Kei... w-why are we doing... this?"

  
"Isn't it obvious? I like you."

  
Shouyou's heart skipped a beat. "O-oh."

  
"Not just as a friend. Way more than that."

  
"B-but--"

  
"No buts." Tsukishima placed a finger on the small crow's lips. "I like you. That's it."

  
"I... I..."

  
Tsukishima shushed him. "I'm not expecting any answer this soon. I just have one request." He paused to make sure that the orange head was listening. "Give me a chance to show you how much I like you. That I can take care of you and listen to you and protect you. That I'll always be there for you. Give me a chance to show you that no one else can love you like I do."

  
"L-Love?"

  
Tsukishima winced. "I was planning to take it slow until you were ready to hear it." However, he gazed at Hinata's eyes as if he was tugging his soul. "But I meant every word I said."

  
Shouyou didn't know how to react. It felt like all the air in the park had been sucked out of the place. His heart was banging against his ribcage so hard it might jump out.

  
"Breathe, Shouyou."

  
He instinctually followed and exhaled out loud. He tried to gulp some air in and out to even his breathing.

  
"O-okay."

  
Tsukishima's cheeks slowly blossomed into color. He gave one of his rare crooked smile and there was nothing Hinata could do but smile in return.

 

The flowers danced to the tune of the late spring breeze.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can't all be sunny days... I'm really trying to base this on reality as much as possible so... we can't obviously set aside the glaring opposing personalities they have... but, the rain makes the flowers bloom, right? :)
> 
> Also, who knows about the taiwanese adaptation of Itazura na Kisu, "It Started With A Kiss"? I was so inspired by that drama that I based some elements there to this fic. I guess I really have a thing for the opposites attract trope hahahaha XD
> 
> Pssst... thanks for all the kudos and comments! Yesterday was our one-month anniversary!! (I'm so sorry I was so busy) I love each and everyone of you! I wish I could give you all 50 million dollars and a hug! ❤

 

 

"WAAAAAaarghmmff!!"

 

Hinata was squealing loudly until Kageyama smothered his face with a pillow. After his and Tsukishima's _wonderful fantastic first date_ , he realized he COULD NOT just go home without telling somebody about it. The adrenaline in his veins made his body want to skyrocket.

  
He went to Yamaguchi's place since Kageyama was there, then Yachi had called and demanded to know what happened, so they just invited her to come. The more the merrier, Tadashi said.

  
Fifteen minutes later, after Shouyou had narrated their _wonderful fantastic first date_ to his very attentive and very responsive audience of three, they had different reactions regarding Kei confessing to him.

  
"Oh my god oh my god oh my god..." Yachi fanned herself, hyperventilating.

  
Tadashi appeared shocked. "T-tsukki said that? That's so cool..."

  
Kageyama looked like someone stole his prized volleyball. Homicidal. "How dare that bastard!"

  
Shouyou can't get over what Kei has said until now. Maybe never. His heart skips a beat whenever he remembers it. What if... what if he _did_ like Kei more than he realized?

  
Tadashi spoke up. "If Tsukki said that, then I know for sure that he must really like you."

  
"The question is," Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you love him back?"

  
They all looked at him expectantly but Hinata couldn't respond. Yachi stammered to save him. "Y-you don't have to answer that right away Hinata! Why don't you go on a few dates with him and see how it goes?"

  
The genius setter's face suddenly dimmed and he gave his best friend a look so serious in its intensity Hinata shivered.

  
"Why does it have to be him?"

  
Yamaguchi gasped in shock. Even Hitoka looked so surprised that Kageyama dared to say that.

  
"I'm sorry, Tadashi. I know he's your bestfriend but Hinata is my bestfriend too. Me not liking that jerk for Hinata is not just because I'm being biased that I don't like Tsukishima. The fact is, they are too much of an opposite to actually make a relationship work."

  
The freckled-face brunette protested. "Tobi, we're not exactly similar in personalities too. If we can make it work, then---"

  
"Yes, we're not similar, but we're not too extremely different that we can't get along." Tobio pointed out. "We respect each other enough to be understanding of each other's differences and accepting of each other's faults. However, even someone like me knows that a successful relationship is founded on good communication. Although I'm still not good in communicating myself, I can honestly say I'm not as bad as Tsukishima."

  
Hitoka responded nervously. "Y-you're right, Kageyama-kun. But they can learn how to communicate... just like you do now."

  
"I know that Yachi-san, but how can they properly communicate if all they do is fight?" The athletic brunette turned to his best friend. "You guys fight all the time, and half of those are actually serious. You fight about everything! Then you resolve those fights by starting another one or ignoring the issue!"

 

Kageyama realized he was starting to raise his tone, so he tried to control himself. "Just a few days ago you told me how you're so angry at Tsukishima because he said he's not interested in watching your games." Yachi and Yamaguchi inhaled sharply at that. "You were right to be angry about it, but more than that, I know you were _hurt_. That's a pretty shitty thing to say, and if Tsukishima can't support the things you love, isn't that a deal-breaker already?"

  
It came back flooding in Hinata's mind. It was Sunday night, May 12. They had been talking in the phone when Hinata said that he wanted the blonde doctor to be able to watch one of his games in person. Tsukishima had tactlessly said his thoughts about it, and it led to Hinata not contacting him for the whole of the next day. At the end of that Monday, Tsukishima then texted to accuse him of being an arrogant baby who had to be coddled, and Hinata just had to break his cold shoulder treatment to retaliate that led to a shouting verbal match that led to Hinata bursting into tears of anger. Tsukishima never apologized but acknowledged that he had been a fucking prick, and promised to watch every game of Hinata's if he can. He confessed to Hinata that volleyball is still a touchy subject, that he's still in the process of un-hating it. The orange-haired athlete reluctantly made up with Tsukishima even if a part of him wanted to hear an apology. He was slowly starting to understand that _what Tsukishima says is different from what he truly feels_. However, it did sting his heart. It sucks that the person who can make him the happiest is the person who can also hurt him the most.

 

Hinata knew that he can't change Tsukishima. Even if Kei really hurt him, Shouyou can't make himself give up on Tsukishima. He reminded himself that they were two imperfect people dealing with issues and that they'd always clash given their differences, but as long as he sees Tsukishima trying, he was going to stay with him. The next day, May 14, it was as if nothing happened.

  
Tobio waited, but his bestfriend didn't respond to his question. Hinata's eyes remained downcast and his lower lip trembled. Kageyama felt slightly bad, but he had to continue. If he didn't say it now, how can he call himself Shouyou's friend? It's his responsibility to point out these things.

 

"It's not just him. You genuinely irritate him without even trying. You get on his nerves so easily it's actually terrifying. Your blind optimism and inability to analyze things goes directly against everything he believes and every fiber of his being. It's a wonder and a miracle the guy still talks to you. As someone who gets annoyed at you all the time, I know for a fact that it's not easy to put up with you. However, our friendship was built around a common ground, and we had the opportunity and time to get used to each other. We had a goal, and we had to set aside our differences to reach that. Our friendship developed and evolved along the way."

  
"You and Tsukishima doesn't have that advantage. What if he gets tired of your silliness? You can't blame him if he chooses not to be patient with you. Tsukishima has the option to quit. If all the little things you hate about each other accumulate, who's to say that you both won't get fed up with each other and end things?"

  
Kageyama didn't want to say it, but he had to. "You and Tsukishima has no background together, no shared experiences, no common ground, no communication skills, no common goals, and absolutely no similarities. What makes you think that getting into a relationship with him is the right idea? Anyone can see how difficult it would be for you two to be together."

  
Everyone in the room was so silent and glum. Sadness clouded all their features. Kageyama took pity on the orange head. He spoke in a much softer tone. "I don't want you to fall for that guy then someday get hurt because of something you can't help but have, like your personalities. I know he makes you feel all fwaaah... but you can't just go through this with feelings. You have to be rational about it too. I don't want you giving your heart out to him then have it crushed, and what's worse, I might not be able to punch Tsukishima because it was something that was out of control for the both of you. Opposites do attract, but relationships aren't just about attraction."

  
Kageyama knew he ruined the mood, but he couldn't help it. It was better to end it now when it has barely started rather than have Shouyou so attached to Tsukishima that he'll be blindly accepting the pain just to stay with the guy. He can't have Hinata love Tsukishima too much to lose himself in the process.

  
After the painfully long silence, Hinata finally answered. "You're completely right, Kageyama. To someone not... _us,_ it's probably for the best for us not to be in a relationship. But... you don't know Kei like _I_ do. In the short time I've known Kei... I've seen sides to him that I'm pretty sure no one has seen. I get what you're trying to say, I really do. Some couples that we know that are totally different from each other, like Kenma, Oikawa-san, Keiji-san... even though their partners and them were different, they had time on their side, and they had something in common too. I totally get it."

 

The small athlete inhaled deeply then continued. "Kei and I might have nothing in common but our attraction to each other, but I want to at least try. I told you before, there's something about him that I can't put into words, like a connection."

  
Hinata tilted his head and pursed his lips in thought. "He has things that I don't have, and I have things he doesn't. I think that I can learn something from him and he can learn from me too. Yes, we definitely need to work on our communication, but here's the thing. Even if we argue, I don't see myself leaving him. I'm not falling in love with him blindly; I'm choosing to _walk_ in love with him conscious of every step I'm taking." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "I keep thinking, what if there was a possibility that I could be happy with him? Even if the odds to that are 1 to 1 million, I can't _not_ try to pursue that. I don't know what will happen, but if I back out without even trying, then I'll never know." Hinata smiled sadly. "I'll get hurt, but at least I get to choose who hurts me. If I get my heart broken, then it'll be an honor."

  
The four of them were silent, appraising Hinata's words and getting lost into their own train of thoughts. Despite the change in the atmosphere, it felt like they've all become closer because of this. Hinata's really happy that he has friends who cares about him.

  
"I can't stop you if you really want to." Kageyama said. "I can't tell you who you should love. I just..."

  
"I know." Hinata smirked fondly. "You're just looking out for me. Thanks, Kageyama."

  
They both gave each other small smiles. True love is rare, but true friendship is rarer.

  
"You're a dumbass." Kageyama threw another pillow to his bestfriend's face. "I think your heart already knows who you belong to even before you realized you love him."

 

* * *

 

 

May 19th, 09:00 am  
I'm leaving on Tuesday night for a 10-day medical mission to the Philippines. I'll be back on June 1st.

 

 

Hinata had been browsing in his computer looking for date ideas when he got the message. Part of him was sad because he'll miss Tsukishima. This will be the furthest they are from each other; they'd be countries apart. It was worrying that if something happens to the blonde, he'll be miles away. But such is their life, and this might be a good time to get used to this. He's an athlete, and Tsukishima's a doctor. Their schedules are barely in sync, let alone their locations. But it's not impossible to maintain communication. Thank god for the Internet.

 

May 19th, 09:05 am  
 **Okay. Stay safe and message me when u can! ( ˘ ³˘)❤ Do u need some1 to take u to the airport? Do u wanna meet b4 u go?**

 

May 19th, 09:06 am  
Okay. No, the hospital staff will go together. We can't, my only free time is in the mornings, and you have training. However, I expect you have already planned our second date by the time I come back.

 

 

Hinata's cheeks grew pink and his lips spread into a smile. He wondered when can he get used to Tsukishima saying these things. The songs shuffled in his playlist softly provided background music from his speakers. Suddenly, the song "Haruka" from his favorite band played. It was the perfect song for this moment, about being far apart from someone you hold dear.

  
He immediately typed the band's website in his browser and looked for future events. There was one available date intended for a fan club members-only mini-concert. He clicked it to find out if there were still tickets, and there were. Since he was already a member long ago, it wasn't hard for him to get two.  
He didn't know if Tsukishima liked this band, but Shouyou knew Kei liked music since he was always wearing headphones. If the blonde didn't know this band, then this would be Hinata's introduction. If Kei did know it, then it's better. Music connects people.

 

Hinata knew what their second date would be.

 

 

May 19th, 09:15 am  
 **Of course! June 2, Shinkiba Studio Coast, 5pm onwards.**  
May 19th, 09:16 am  
 **Be prepared to have your mind blown out! <3**

 

* * *

 

  
This country was hot. And dusty. And hot. Did he mention how hot it was? Kei hated the heat.

  
He knew that the Philippines had one of the most beautiful beaches in the world, but unfortunately, the place for their hospital's goodwill medical mission was in the countryside. It wasn't so rural that fast Internet and convenience stores weren't available, but rural enough that the nearest airport was 4 hours away and there were only 2 shopping malls. The provincial capitol was 8 times bigger than in Minato where Tsukishima lived, but the population was roughly the same. The city itself stood on high ground with an elevation of about 1000ft above sea level. So... no nearby beaches. They wouldn't have been able to go to one, too, seeing as their schedule was pretty tight.

  
Tsukishima wished for at least Yamaguchi being here, but since they were in different departments, it wasn't possible. He was probably enjoying his day-off today cuddling with his boyfriend. A Snapchat confirmed his suspicions. Stupid Yamaguchi and his stupid Royal Highness.

  
Japan was ahead of the Philippines by an hour in the world time zones, but Shouyou insisted to stay up late every night just to talk to Kei. The blonde doctor told him not to do it, but secretly Tsukishima was glad. Even though he felt guilty about it, he really wanted to hear Shouyou's voice, as if it was an oasis from all the stress and heat he's experiencing.

  
Today was his third night in the beautiful yet hot Philippines. It was already 11 pm in Japan, and even though Shouyou usually falls asleep around this time, tonight he was still awake. Kei felt like a parent wanting to put their child to sleep. Shouyou's messy bright hair stood out in the video call. Kei watched as his crush fussed beneath his blanket and rearrange his pillows while holding his phone.

  
"Just sleep. You have that sports clinic tomorrow where you're going to teach little brats how to play volleyball. Seriously, I don't know why you'd volunteer for that. Kids are monsters."  
 **"It's going to be fun, you know! I think you're just bad with kids!"**  
"...Whatever. The reason why you can't sleep is probably because you're thinking of the cool moves you're gonna show those brats. Don't bother, they won't believe you're a pro because of your height."  
 **"Kei!! Grrrrrr... You really know where to hit it, don't ya?! Well, just wait! They're gonna go 'ooooooh that nii-chan's so cool!!' tomorrow!"**  
"......"  
 **"Stop rolling your eyes!! Ne Kei, what do you think of children?"**  
"We haven't even had our second date yet and you're already asking me?"  
 **"S-shut up!! I-it's not that! I just think they're awesome. Every kid is a different kind of flower just waiting to bloom! I wouldn't mind to have one someday. Then I'd teach him or her volleyball!"**  
"I think you like kids because you're secretly one of them."  
 **"Bleeeeeh! I am so not!"**  
"You're a menace to the society and should not be allowed near children."  
 **"Hmph! How's work today?"**  
"Fine. Hot. We went to one of the smaller towns and performed regular check-ups. I had to give vaccinations and I think my ears have lost their sense of hearing with all the crying I've heard today."  
 **"Hahahaha so that's why you hate kids!! Mou Kei, it's natural for them to cry!"**  
"........."  
 **"Oh by the way, do you know the band Scandal?"**  
"The one with four girls?"  
 **"Yup!! Do you like them?"**  
"Hmm... I guess so. They have good songs."  
 **"They're one of my favorites!! They're so awesome! Have you been to one of their concerts?"**  
"No, I don't have the time."  
 **"Awww... You have to listen to their newest song, it's so cool!! I'll send you a link later~ *yawn*"**  
"That's why I told you, sleep already."  
 **"In a minute... is it weird that I kinda miss you? I mean, we weren't together much in the first place with how busy we are and we still text and talk like usual so it's not like anything has changed..."**  
"......Well, it is the first time we've been apart like this."  
 **"Right?? *yawn* But it's okay. Kei!! Look outside!"**  
"Ugh. Why?"  
 **"Just do it! *sfx: shuffle, windows open* Do you see the moon?"**  
"*sfx: slow footsteps, door open* Yes."  
 **"Kei, you're my moon!"**  
"......................What?"  
 **"Even if we're miles apart, as long as we're both looking at the same moon, then I won't be so lonely anymore."**  
"......."  
 **"And you're definitely like the moon! You have dark sides and craters and you go through phases, but you light up the dark sky, you stand out among the stars and you're beautiful!"**  
"...you really know where to hit, don't you?"  
 **"*smiles brightly* Okay I'm gonna sleep now. *sfx: windows close, shuffle* Goodnight moony, moon child, moon face, moon moon!"**  
"Shut up."  
 **"Good night, my moon!"**  
"....Good night, my sun."

 

* * *

 

  
The next day was hotter. They went to another town, and Tsukishima was again assigned for the children's vaccinations. He wished for any assignment, anything but this, but of course the gods won't listen to something like that. The medical mission lasted until late in the afternoon. Tsukishima couldn't wait to go back to the hotel and take a shower. A long shower. Probably with some ice cream too.

  
The last child of the day was about 4 years old, but was really small for his age. He sat on the chair in front of Tsukishima, trying to put on a brave face but failing. Kei wondered why he was alone, since most kids had parents to accompany them. From his medical records, it looks like he hasn't been given measles vaccination yet, which should have been given as a baby. Like all the patients today, his family were probably too poor to afford good healthcare. Tsukishima's chest felt a little heavy.

  
The blonde doctor knew someone who looked like this boy, but he couldn't place it. Kei tried to smile encouragingly. He knew firsthand how terrifying needles can be for children. "What's your name?" He asked in perfect English.

  
"Jun..." The small boy whispered. Kei was impressed that the child understood him. The translator was behind him on standby and it looks like she won't be needed, but she was smiling at their interaction.

  
"This is going to hurt a little bit, but after this you won't get sick anymore. You're doing really great, Jun."

  
"M-my mom... sick now." The boy replied in broken English. "She say... Jun be brave."

  
"She's right. You're being really brave." The blonde doctor said while preparing the vaccine.

  
"If I..." The boy imitated the action of pushing the syringe. "Will I get... tall like you?"

  
Tsukishima had to chuckle. Most kids were intimidated by him, but this boy was something else. He really reminded Kei of someone. "It's not that easy. You need to eat lots of vegetables, exercise, drink milk and sleep well. But I'll tell you what," Tsukishima didn't like kids in general and preferred to stay away from them, and he wasn't one to sugarcoat his words. Height is, after all, a matter of genetics. But for this small boy, maybe it won't hurt to give him some hope, "I know someone who's really small, but he can jump so high he's basically flying."

  
The boy's eyes widened. "R-really?"

  
Tsukishima took out his phone and showed him a video of a volleyball match he downloaded the other day. "Look at this guy. He looks really small compared to the other players, right?" The small boy nodded. His eyes were glued to the screen as the setter tossed the ball to the orange-haired athlete. Jun went "Whoaaaa!!" upon seeing the pro volleyball player jump and spike the ball, giving his team the point. Kei put his phone back to his pocket and messed the little boy's hair. "We call him the 'Little Giant'. If you train and practice a lot, you can be like him someday."

  
Jun had sparkles in his eyes. The little boy gulped his fears away and stuck his arm out.

  
Jun whimpered at the contact of the needle, but Kei tried to make the injection as swift as possible. He quickly hid the syringe away and placed a cotton adhesive bandage on the wound. Jun wiped his tears away and inspected the bandage which had cute little ducks on it.

  
Kei whispered, "This is our secret, okay?" He put a lollipop in the boy's hand.

  
When Jun beamed at him with a missing tooth grin, Kei finally realized it. Jun waved goodbye and skipped away. Even though they look nothing alike, that's why the little boy looked so familiar.  
He and Hinata shared the same blinding smile.  
Kei can't wait to go home and see that smile in person.

  
Maybe kids weren't so bad after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww look at our baby Kei proudly showing his bae to people. He teases Shou a lot to his face but to other people he shows how proud he is of Shou XD and Tsukishima doesn't realize how much he's grown from the guy who wanted nothing to do with the world to the guy who tries to inspire one child! (And Kei's actually sharing what happens to his day to Shouyou now!)
> 
> I'm really feeling the slowness of this fic and I wanted to get them together ALREADY but like I said, the fic is totally writing itself and I cannot control it. (And I'm really trying to be realistic here) MY FIRST FIC HERE AT AO3 and I'm over 15 chaps, wow I can't believe it.(・о・) Also, I feel like this is going to turn smutty at some point... Raise your hand if you want lemony smut smut!!
> 
> Pssst... I made a [TUMBLR](https://reverienishio.tumblr.com) come say hi! 😊💙


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (psssst... sorry you had to wait! i hope you forgive me once you read this chapter? :33333)

 

 

Hinata panted as he caught his breath. He had timed the end of his morning run perfectly so he could watch the sun make its way to its domain up in the skies. The sun rose beautifully today, painting the sky with hues of orange and pink as a gift of goodbye to its lover, the moon. The breaking dawn will always be Shouyou's favorite part of the day.

  
After an hour of hitting the gym, he went back to his apartment to make breakfast. He was so excited he couldn't stop smiling. Today was June 2, his and Tsukishima's second date. As he mixed the batter, suddenly the doorbell rang, making Hinata jump. A look at the clock told him it was 6:30, who on earth would come to his apartment at this time?

  
"K-Kei??!"

  
The said person just levelled him with a look. Hinata was dumbfounded. What the hell is going on?

  
"Are you gonna let me in?"

  
Hinata stumbled over his feet in an attempt to move out of the way. He noticed that the doctor still has his bags. Tsukishima strode over the place like he owned it.

  
"Hmmm." He scanned Shouyou's apartment, looking a bit surprised.

  
"Wh-what?"

  
"I didn't expect it to be... well-kept."

  
"Oi bastard! Are you picking a fight?!" Hinata took the blonde's luggage and placed it beside the sofa, then went back to the kitchen to finish the pancakes he was making. "Why do people have this notion that athletes are messy people?"

  
"It's not because of that."

  
"So you assumed _I_ was messy?! Stingyshima!"

  
Kei shrugged. Shouyou started pouring the batter onto the pan and explained. "I'm used to housework, being the eldest and all. Besides, you're the one who's spoiled by your family!" The blonde rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair. Tsukishima saw a glass half-full of protein shake and was curious how it tasted, so he took a sip. He thought it would taste like cardboard but... it's surprisingly creamy. He suddenly realized how Shouyou must have drank this and now they shared... an indirect kiss? Tsukishima blinked. He must be really exhausted to even register what he was doing.

  
When Hinata looked back to take a better look at the tall blonde, Tsukishima looked extremely tired, like he's one step away from sleeping on his feet. There were visible circles under his eyes and Kei was obviously trying to fight a yawn. Hinata's brows furrowed. Is that why the blonde was cranky?

  
"Why are you here, anyway? We're supposed to meet at 5, right?" He placed pancakes in front of the exhausted doctor and initially was about to get him coffee, but thought better against it. He reheated milk in the microwave while wondering how Tsukishima found his apartment so easily. Hinata did give him an address before, but he never really expected Tsukishima to show up unexpectedly.

  
"Our flight got delayed, I couldn't sleep on the plane, and I lost my keys. When I tried to use the spare one, I may have snapped it in my irritation. Half of the key's still in the knob." Tsukishima sighed in fatigue. "I was too tired to call a locksmith. When I came to my senses, I was in front of your door."

  
_So... he instinctively went to my apartment because he had a bad day? I don't know what to say._ Shouyou hid a smile. Sometimes Kei gets him too riled up, but other times Kei makes him melt... it's a strange feeling.

  
"I'm sorry you had a bad day. You can sleep here in the mean time. I'll take care of you~"

  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes but looked relieved. Hinata was slowly starting to understand how to interpret the blonde doctor's words, actions and expressions. Kei didn't have to say it, but Shouyou knew.

  
_I missed you too, Kei. Welcome home._

 

* * *

  
The orange-haired athlete still had classes to teach, but he said he'd be back after lunch and told Tsukishima to feel at home. After taking a really nice warm bath, Kei was ready to crash down onto the sofa and head to dreamland. However, the door to Shouyou's bedroom was open, so out of curiosity, Tsukishima decided to take a look.

  
He didn't expect it to be so... plain. There weren't any volleyball posters or anything. Just simple furniture and a king-sized bed. The only sign that he was an athlete was his team jersey hanging on a wardrobe and a volleyball on the corner of his bed.

  
Tsukishima wanted to take a look at the apartment while Hinata was gone, but he was so worn out. The little giant's room smelled just like him--Air Salonpas and his signature body wash that reminded the doctor of the forest, but has a citrusy undertone to it. It lured Kei in; at the back of his mind, he knew how he looked stalker-ish at the moment, but Tsukishima's sleep-addled brain was too weary to care. He yawned, plopped right down to the orangehead's bed and snuggled the pillows. As he closed his eyes, the lingering scent made him feel like he was hugging Hinata.

  
Sleep had never come so quickly before like it did now.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata arrived to a really amusing scene. Tsukishima was sleeping very soundly on his bed, clutching his pillow tightly. The orangehead removed the blonde's glasses and placed it on the nightstand. Tsukishima might look intimidating most of the times with his frown and condescending smirks, but Hinata has seen this vulnerable side of him a few times already. Even when Tsukishima's too tired to maintain his stoic, mean facade, he only lets his guard down around people he truly trusts. Hinata liked taking care of Tsukishima; he was ready to spoil him if only Kei lets him.

  
It was only 1:30 in the afternoon, they still had time before their date. Hinata changed out of his clothes, rolling out his shoulders to take out the kinks. He loved kids, he really did, but they had so much energy and Hinata wasn't that young anymore. They did spike-receive passes today with the kids hitting the ball and him digging it. Even if the pro volleyball player was used to receiving spikes with his face and the children's hits didn't pack much punch, getting a facial still wasn't a pleasant experience. However, the kids had been improving each day and all the exhaustion he felt was replaced with pride and happiness. He loved being able to share the passion he has for the sport to impressionable young minds who had great potentials for the future.

  
Hinata hesitated for a moment before carefully climbing onto the bed. Despite feeling embarrased, he reasoned out in his mind that it wouldn't hurt--he'd probably _not_ die--if he slept beside Tsukishima. He was feeling tired too. If the blonde berated him for it, well, it was _his_ bed. If Tsukishima wanted to sleep there, Shouyou could too.

 

* * *

  
Tsukishima woke up to a warm, comfortable feeling behind his back. It was like being under the kotatsu; he found himself not wanting to move because of how comfortable it is. He searched blindly for his glasses and phone; it told him that it was 3:05 in the afternoon. Kei couldn't remember the last time he had slept for 8 hours straight; he felt refreshed and rejuvenated. After a few moments of internal debate, he finally tried to sit up, only to discover in horror the arm and foot holding him in place.

  
Tsukishima immediately shoved away the limbs and sat up, adrenaline shooting in his veins. His abrupt movements caused the orangehead beside him to whine, hands coming up to rub his eyes awake. The action was so incredibly cute Kei had to ground his teeth together to keep himself sane.

  
"Good morning!" Hinata smiled sleepily. "Or good afternoon, I guess. How was your sleep?"

  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Who gave you the right to _spoon_ me?!" He demanded, recalling in horror the awfully warm, sweet, terrifying position they had been in.

  
Shouyou looked confused for a moment then grinned sheepishly. "I didn't know, I swear!" The wolf in sheep's clothing smirked at Kei's flustered face. "What, did you love my awesome hug? Did it make you feel safe and warm?"

  
_Why that little_ \---- Kei had to wonder if Shouyou was rubbing off on his saltiness. Unfortunately for him, Tsukishima wasn't one to back down on a battle of wits and words. "You haven't even taken me out on a date and you're spooning me? I'm calling the cops."

  
"Wha---" Hinata gaped in disbelief then narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "You know, I just remembered something..." Suddenly, he pounced on Tsukishima's lap and grinned evilly. Before Kei could push him, Shouyou tried to tickle his side.

  
"Hah! I got---huh??? You're not---" he tried brushing Tsukishima's sides again, but the blonde didn't even show any reaction. Instead, Kei's lips twisted in a smile worthy of a devil's praise. "Sucks for you, but I'm not ticklish."

  
Shouyou blinked. He tried tickling Kei's neck, stomach, anything... but Tsukishima's evil smirk only grew further. Hinata shivered and started to panic.

  
In a split second, he tried to jump out of the bed, but Kei took a hold of his torso and pulled him back. Hinata twisted and thrashed while Tsukishima tried to wrestle him into place. In the midst of the blur and commotion, Shouyou grabbed the closest thing he could hold. Kei yelped and jerked as if electrocuted.

  
Understanding dawned slowly on Hinata. There was a beat of silence, then he cackled diabolically. Tsukishima tried to back down slowly, only to hit the bed frame. There was nowhere to run.

  
"REVENGE IS MINE!! Bwahahaha!" Hinata seized Tsukishima's foot and lightly brushed his fingers against the blonde's soles. The tall doctor started choking in laughter until he guffawed so much he was convulsing. Kei tried to grab the smaller one and was even reduced to begging for him to stop, but Shouyou was relentless. Hinata loved the way the blonde came undone by his own doing. Tsukishima's laugh sounded like bells and it was the best kind of music to Hinata's ears.

  
Finally, he took pity on the blonde and halted his torment. Both of them lay entangled on the bed, trying to catch their breaths. Tsukishima took out his glasses to wipe them, laughter still present in his features. The fact that Hinata was still alive after that ordeal was amazing in itself. Hinata then realized he was still holding Tsukishima's foot and blushed. The blonde had a big foot; if Shouyou had to guess, his shoe size would be about 30 cm. He remembered the saying about shoe sizes and... _that_. Hinata's face quickly heated up and he let go of Tsukishima's foot right away. He felt like he was going to have a nosebleed. _Get out of my brain, stupid erotic thoughts!!_

  
Tsukishima got out of the bed oblivious to Hinata's fantasies, with the orangehead following suit. The doctor realized he was hungry after the tickle fight so he demanded the shrimp make him some food. When Shouyou just rolled his eyes at him, Kei had to do a double take. It was no fluke. Tsukishima was actually starting to rub off on Hinata.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata started gathering the ingredients for a quick stir fry. Tsukishima stood awkwardly in the kitchen, not knowing what to do. The small athlete snickered at him and asked him to chop some bell peppers and carrots. The tall doctor stared at the knife and chopping board in front him.

  
"Really?" Hinata laughed fondly at him. Tsukishima felt foolish, but unlike before where he would have stormed out in humiliation or attack Hinata back with an insult, this time he just accepted his incompetence. He was really trying to be nicer to Hinata. He had made the small athlete cry twice already and had lost count how many times they fought. Tsukishima learned how to pick his fights and that his usual attitude for the rest of the world can't be used on Hinata.

  
Shouyou patiently showed the blonde how to do it. Kei tried to pay attention to how he julienned the carrots, but his orbs couldn't help but linger at Hinata's fingers. He imagined how it would look around _his---_ "Be careful with the knife, okay? I really don't want to bring a doctor to the ER." Shouyou smirked playfully, and Kei shook the dirty thoughts out of his head.

  
"Shut up." It looked simple enough. He survived med school, he can do this. When Hinata handed him the knife back, their fingers brushed. They both stilled at the brief contact.

  
Hinata chattered animatedly while he worked in the kitchen. He expertly cut the chicken into bite-sized pieces and tossed it into the hot oil, stirring it until it turned brown. He told Tsukishima about the kids' progress at the volleyball camp and how some of them showed great potential. He asked about Kei's medical mission, and Tsukishima told him about the little kid named Jun.

  
Hinata had already finished frying the chicken but Tsukishima was still slicing the carrots. "Oh my god Kei, at this rate we won't eat until tomorrow!" He teased.

  
The blonde threw a piece of carrot towards the orange head's face, which Hinata caught in his mouth due to his quick reflexes. Kei scrunched up his face. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

  
"Well, it feels good that there's one thing the high and mighty Tsukishima Kei is not good at." Hinata chuckled good-naturedly. He stole another piece of carrot.

  
Tsukishima started on the bell peppers while Hinata mixed all the ingredients for his sauce in a bowl. He hummed a song while chopping the onions, garlic and ginger. He found some mushrooms and zucchini and asked Kei if he wanted to include it, to which Tsukishima said yes to the zucchini and no to the mushrooms. Shouyou smiled at this new discovery. Kei was a picky eater.

  
When Tsukishima finally finished, Hinata started working everything into his wok. Meanwhile, Kei worked the coffee maker into life. The scene was so domestic that Shouyou can't help but feel giddy inside.

  
"I know that song." Kei said about the one Hinata was humming. "It's Harukaze, isn't it?"

  
Hinata beamed at him brightly. "Yup!! I really like the band Scandal!"

  
The blonde hummed in response. Kei was actually pleased that there were bands and singers that they both liked. He couldn't imagine wanting to be with someone who didn't like his music preferences.

  
Hinata had finished the chicken stir fry and set the table. Tsukishima helped him and prepared the coffee. "Itadakimasu!" They both said. Kei took one bite of the food and groaned internally. God he really loved Shouyou's cooking.

  
Hinata took a sip of his coffee and his eyes went as big as plates. He almost spluttered his drink in his surprise. "K-Kei!! W-What?!" How did Tsukishima know how he liked his coffee?

  
"One and a half cream and two sugars, right?

  
Hinata's face flushed red. He felt so touched that Tsukishima paid attention to little details about him like that. Since he lived alone and was mostly independent, he couldn't help but feel warm that someone cared about him enough to notice those little things.

  
They continued to eat. Eventually, Hinata, not one for silence, started up the conversation. "Kei. Let's exchange life stories!"

  
Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. "Life stories?"

  
"Yup!" The small athlete nodded. "I'll start! When I was 5, I got lost during our family vacation. I remember chasing this really pretty bird then the next thing I realized, I was deep in the forest. I was so scared! I didn't remember much, I just felt so cold and alone and I cried a lot. I didn't dare walk because I remembered Papa said there were bears in the area, and also I knew people would find me easier if I stayed where I was. I tried to be brave and curled up on the side of a tree to keep myself warm, and luckily there was a shrub of blackberries nearby. Papa said I was missing for almost 44 hours before the rescue team found me. I think I developed a slight fear of being alone then." He chuckled mirthlessly. Tsukishima was internally horrified; what Hinata told him could be a really traumatic experience for a child.

  
The blonde racked his brain for something to tell since it was his turn. "I was 10 when my pet turtle died. Kyouryuu had been my pet since I was 4. When I was about to feed him, I noticed he wasn't moving. He's just... dead. I couldn't stop crying--couldn't even eat or get ready for school. My mom decided to call my teacher and say that I was sick. I was pretty devastated. We buried him in the backyard. I never knew why he died; I took really good care of him." Kei shrugged matter-of-factly. "He just did."

  
Shouyou pursed his lips in sympathy. "I'm sorry for your loss. Kyouryuu must have lived a good life with you though." The orange head hummed in thought. "Ahh! When my mom was pregnant with Natsu, I remember being so excited about it! I would put my ear on Mama's stomach and I would jump up and down when I felt Natsu kick. When Mama gave birth, I remember marvelling at how small Natsu was. I was into ninjas then, so I declared that Natsu was my princess and I would always protect her like a loyal shinobi." Hinata grinned fondly at the memory. "How about you and your brother?"

  
Tsukishima stiffened. Out of all the things they could talk about... The blonde's jaws hardened, but Hinata continued to look at him patiently. He doesn't want to talk about his brother, but when Shouyou looks at him like that...

 

"My brother... taught me a lot of things. He taught me how to play volleyball. He made me want to play guitar, and eventually pushed me to learn drums so we could be in a band. He's really good in cooking too, although I never managed to learn that. When I was 7, we baked a chocolate cake for my mom's birthday..." A corner of Kei's mouth lifted a little. "...it was very messy, and the cake was very poorly decorated, but it tasted really good. My mom and dad were so happy." The memory came back to him. He had icing all over his face, Akiteru had flour in his hair, but they were both grinning from ear to ear. He found himself wanting to go back to that time, when Akiteru and he...

  
"That's so nice!" Hinata smiled wistfully. "So Teru-niichan taught you how to play volleyball, huh. When I was 11, I passed by an electronic store while biking and heard the commentator say 'Little Giant'. I saw Karasuno's Spring High match on TV and I was really amazed! He went like 'whoosh' against taller players and spiked the ball like it was nothing! He became my idol and I started playing volleyball since." Hinata then tilted his head to the side and seemingly pinned Tsukishima to his seat with his intense caramel eyes. "Ne Kei, why did you stop playing volleyball?"

  
Tsukishima wasn't able to answer. Time stood still. It was like being in a room with a ticking bomb; one wrong move and everything would explode. _Why? Why would you ask that? Stop, please, don't make me fight you---_ "We're done here." Tsukishima stood up, but Hinata was quick to grasp his wrist.

  
"I want to know, Kei. Why did you stop playing volleyball?" The glint in Hinata's eyes were so sharp and serious Tsukishima's spine chilled.

  
Tsukishima's legs felt like jelly and his throat was dry. It felt like there was an invisible snake-like force constricting, squeezing and choking him, making it hard for his chest to gulp air. He tried to twist around Hinata's grip but the small one was too strong. "Drop it. It's none of your business." His lip curled up menacingly. He was aware of the threatening aura he was emitting, but he can't bring himself to stop. _Fuck, Shouyou, you really know how to bring me down. I fucking hate you. Don't make me say words I don't mean. Please let it go._

  
"No. Tell me, Kei. Please."

  
Tsukishima heard the imaginary clink of a grenade's pin being pulled. He saw in the back of his mind in slow motion how the grenade dropped.

 

  
Kei snapped.

 

"You think just because I told you I love you it means you get to pry everything about my life?! Newsflash, you're not important enough for me to tell you my deepest, darkest secrets." ~~_Wrong._ ~~"I've been enduring your frankly irritating quirks, but guess what, I'm sick of you and I can't tolerate you anymore." ~~_It's not true._~~ "You're annoying and insufferable, and I don't even know what I liked about you in the first place." ~~_No, please don't make that face. Don't believe what I say._ ~~"If you think you can change me, you're wrong. I only played volleyball that time to humor you, but it turns out I really, **really** hate volleyball. Stop thinking that you can make me love volleyball again, because YOU CAN'T. Volleyball is just a stupid sport, and those who play it are stupid people." ~~_No no no Kei stop it._~~ "You must think I'm pathetic for having hang-ups until now..." ~~_No, Shouyou's not like that._~~ "...but I don't care. I'm done. We can't make this work after all. We're just not compatible. I hate volleyball, and I hate **you.** "

  
The pain didn't register when Hinata slapped him. All he knows is that he made Shouyou cry again, and Tsukishima fucking hates himself. He needed to get away here and fast. "K-Kei..." Hinata tried to grab him, but he shook his arm violently. " _Don't fucking touch me._ " He hissed, then stilled as he realized he resisted with enough force to send Hinata to the floor. The shocked face of Shouyou was something that'll burn in his memory forever. He needed to get away, _away_ where he could never hurt Hinata again.

  
In his shocked state, he didn't even realize his feet led him to Hinata's bedroom after he locked the door. _Stupid Kei, of all the places, you had to lock yourself here._ What was left of the adrenaline faded away as Hinata's comforting, Air Salonpas and signature body wash scent flooded his senses. He punched the wall next to the door hard. _Fuck fuck fuck what have I done..._ Not only did he say hurtful words, he had to hurt the orange head physically too. Tsukishima might as well be holding a katana and slashing Shouyou with all the verbal attacks he did, and the final blow was slicing Shouyou's head clean from his neck. He's a fucking monster. He can't believe he's done that... to the person he loves the most.

  
He sank to the floor, pounding his head against the wall hard. His chest hurts so much. He wanted to hurt himself. _I'm so sorry Shouyou. God I'm so sorry._

  
Just then, he heard a soft knock on the door. Kei bit the inside of his cheek so hard it bled. He wanted nothing more than to apologize and say that he didn't mean anything he said, but he's afraid to open his mouth. Anything he _says_ hurts Shouyou. Anything he _does_ hurts Shouyou. He can't...

  
_Please Kami-sama, whoever is up there listening to me, take him away from me now! I can't hurt him again! Punish me all you want, but don't make me hurt the one I love again. Shouyou just wanted the truth, he_ deserved _the truth. He deserved someone who will treat him right, someone who will never hurt him, someone who's not..._ me _. I'm such a fucking monster, what do you call someone who can make a precious ball of sunshine cry and cry and cry? I don't deserve to be with him, I should just disappear, I---_

  
"Kei..." he heard the orange head call softly through the door. "I'm sorry." _No, I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing. Stop--_ "I knew it was a touchy subject for you, but I still pushed it. I just can't _not_ know. I know it's hurting you Kei. I can't just do nothing when it's clearly something that's been hurting you for so long."

  
"I won't tell you to make up with your brother, but I also won't let you keep it to yourself any longer. Just tell me, Kei. Let it all out to me. I'll always be here for you. I won't leave just because we had a fight. I'm gonna stay even if you push me away. I'm just asking you to _try_. You don't have to bear this burden alone, because I'm telling you now that I'm here to carry it with you. I'm here Kei. Just let me in."

  
Tsukishima heard some shuffling and figured that the small athlete had propped himself against the door. Shouyou's voice sounded so broken Kei wanted to comfort him and keep him in his arms.

 

"When Kageyama and Yamaguchi got together, I felt like I was back at that forest again. I was alone. And it scared me so much. But you were there. You helped me to be alright. So now, I'm not alone anymore. I have you."

  
"That doesn't work just one-way, you know. You have me too. I'm here. You're not alone. Tell me all your secrets because I can keep them. Share your problems to me because I can take it. You can't move forward because you're letting this chained ball slow you down. You can free yourself Kei. You can let go."

 

* * *

  
Hinata didn't expect that Tsukishima would lash out like this. He knew that the blonde would resist and strike back and hurl words as if they were shurikens as a defensive mechanism, but goddamnit it _hurt_. Hinata felt every blow like it was a whip. He almost wanted to believe it when Kei said he hated him. It felt too _real._

  
However, he remained steadfast. He had to be strong for Kei. Shouyou had to firmly remind himself that Tsukishima didn't mean anything he said, even though it felt like he did. _I really hope he didn't mean to push me._ What was that thing Oikawa-san said? Hold on. Don't let go. _I'm not letting you go Kei. We'll come out of this stronger. I refuse to give up on you. So lash out, push me away, hate me, but I'm here to stay. Just_ try _, please._

  
So many long minutes has passed. It looks like they won't be able to go to the concert at this rate. Hinata felt disappointed but this was more important. He did kind of blew it with the timing of his question, but it happened already. Kei has to face this. He can't avoid his brother forever.

  
A click on the door told him that Tsukishina had opened it. When Hinata carefully pushed it open, he saw the blonde sitting on the floor with his back to the edge of the bed. His head was bowed and his arms were wrapped around his knees. Hinata kneeled in front of him, close enough that if Tsukishima wanted to reach out, he could do so easily. Shouyou waited patiently until Kei spoke with a voice so brittle and raw.

  
"There was a time I used to love volleyball... I started hating it when..." The blonde gritted his teeth and forced the words out of his mouth. "My brother was in the Karasuno VBC around the time the little giant was there." Tsukishima tried to steady his breathing. This was the first time he ever told this to anyone. Yamaguchi already knew, but they never talked about it. He never told his parents, even if he felt guilty seeing their heartbroken faces when Akiteru and he started to fall apart. "He... he lied to me. I thought he was the ace... but when I secretly watched the last match of his high school career... he wasn't on the court, not even the sidelines. Guess where I found him." Tsukishima scoffed indignantly. "He was on the other side of the bleachers, in the fucking cheering squad." He spat bitterly, as if it left an awful taste in his mouth.

  
Kei didn't notice how tightly he was clenching his fists until Hinata forced it to open so he slip his own hand in it. Tsukishima spared a glance to the orange head; he was grateful that Hinata's eyes were devoid of any emotion. He didn't know what he would do if he saw pity in those beautiful brown eyes.

  
"Despite working and practicing so hard, he never made it as a regular, not even a benchwarmer. He probably believed that training so hard can make him the ace..." Tsukishima's face contorted in frustration and anger. "It was just a club, but it was everything to my brother. Volleyball made him lie to me..."

  
The blonde paused to gather his thoughts and strength. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding to steel himself. "I used to really like volleyball because of my brother... but at that moment, it felt like my head was sliced away from my body. The shock was numbing. After that, I... lost interest. I didn't see the point in trying anymore. There were so many players better than me anyway... It was just a club anyway... I continued playing until the last year of middle school for the sake of finishing it... but I just... couldn't bring myself to join Karasuno. Even though I really wanted to..." Kei's throat felt dry and constricted, and the pain in his chest was debilitating. "You must think that... I'm so pathetic..."

  
Suddenly, Kei was enveloped in a warmth liked no other. Shouyou scooted up to his side to pull the blonde's head towards his chest. Because of that, Kei couldn't keep the angry tears from falling down on his face anymore. It flowed continuously against his will.

  
"You can let it all go now." His sun whispered. "You were so strong for carrying this for so long, but there's no need for you to keep holding it in. Let it go, Kei. I'm here for you, and I don't think you're pathetic." Hinata hugged him tighter. "If anything, I understand you better now. Thank you for telling me that."

  
They stayed like that for a few minutes. Kei took a deep breath, and with the exhale, he tried to let go of all his resentment, guilt and hatred for himself. He never meant to do that to his brother, but once he started, he didn't know how to go back to the way they were. All those years, just because Kei was too cowardly to apologize to his brother.

  
"Stop hating yourself, Bakashima! You can't bring back those years, but there's still today! You're not as smart as I thought you were if you actually think you can bring back your closeness with your brother right away." Hinata karate-chopped his head lightly. Tsukishima scoffed and pulled the orangehead downwards, causing him to sit on his lap. Kei rearranged themselves more comfortably and placed his chin on the athlete's shoulder to prevent Shouyou from seeing his face. Once Hinata got over his surprise, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and massaged his scalp. "Start with a text or something. Your brother lives just 30 minutes away from you, so invite him to coffee. Or eat at his house! You don't have to overthink it, you big baby. Akiteru-niichan loves you, you know. Nothing you can do will ever change that. Nothing."

  
Hinata's hugs were really something else. It was warm like the sun. Kei felt like a cat basking in the warmth of the sun, and the fingers on his hair made him want to purr. "How do you know?"

  
"Because if Natsu did that to me, I know I'd never be able to hate my sister." Tsukishima could feel the vibrations of Hinata's fond chuckle with how close their bodies they were. "And I know for sure that you don't hate your brother. Or volleyball, for that matter. Stop lying to yourself, because you don't really hate it."

  
"You should hate me."

  
Hinata snorted ungracefully. "I've seen your dirty laundry, I've seen your grumpiness when you were sick, I've seen your ugly crying. I've seen all those sides of you, but I still don't hate you. I really don't."  
Shouyou pulled back so Kei could see how serious he was. Tsukishima felt like he was going to drown in those swirling caramel orbs. "Kei, I'll take your bad sides with your good. I want it all. Your flaws, insecurities, stinking attitude and mean words. Your intelligence, your patience, your blushes and your smiles. I'll take it all."

  
He adjusted the frame of the doctor's glasses. "If there's a storm coming our way, I'll walk through it with you. We can share an umbrella and survive the storm together. We just need to stick together, okay?"

  
It was silent for a few minutes, then Tsukishima's shoulders started to shake. Hinata thought he was crying, but then he heard the blonde chuckle. "When did you start being so cool?"

  
"What are you talking about?! I have always been awesome right from the start. In fact," he said as he wiped the moistness in Tsukishima's cheek, "Because I am so cool, you'll be a part of my fan club after our second date."

  
"You have a fan club?"

  
"I really do. Google it."

  
They both chuckled. Kei felt like all the heavy weight in his heart had suddenly disappeared and that he could breathe easier now. This didn't magically fix his issues, but somehow knowing that Hinata was with him made him feel confident that no matter what happens, his sun would be there for him. He remembered in that last match versus Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi... when he couldn't block Bokuto's killer spikes, if he positioned his blocks so he could restrict the ball's paths, he knew Hinata was there to dig it. And he always was. No matter how small Shouyou was, he was a solid, imposing figure behind him that made him feel reassured. It was comforting to know that someone was there.

  
Maybe... maybe he really needed to just try. Shouyou told him that he'd still stay even through the rough times. So what did Kei have to lose? Hinata had already seen him this pathetic, and he didn't chase Shouyou away. Maybe... maybe things will be alright after all.

  
Just then, Tsukishima realized how close Hinata was to him... Through the soft sunshine muted by the curtains, he can see how really hypnotizing those swirling caramel eyes were, and how the smaller one's lips were parted enough that maybe if Kei slanted his head he could slot his own against those curved lips. He wondered if Shouyou's lips were as soft as it looked like. It was so easy to kiss him right then and there. If he just leaned forward a little bit more...

  
Hinata seemed to be thinking the same thing because he was also staring at Tsukishima's lips. The orange head then blushed so red it was impressive. He immediately jerked and scrambled away from the taller one's lap. Tsukishima felt disappointed and maybe a little hurt that Hinata pulled away... but it didn't look like Hinata didn't want to be kissed. The small athlete averted his eyes to the side and pressed his fist to his mouth, but he did look like Santa Claus didn't give him the present he wanted. Kei smirked internally. _Another time then..._

  
Tsukishima cleared his throat to dispel the awkwardness between them. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

  
And just like that, Hinata perked up again. "Secret! Just trust me. Your mind will be blown!"

  
Tsukishima accepted the hand Hinata offered and he was pulled up by the athlete. Hinata went back to the kitchen to clear up the dishes while Tsukishima went to the bathroom to change clothes. He washed his face and swirled water in his mouth to rinse the faint blood away. He looked at himself in the mirror, a bit blurry without his glasses, but he could make out his shape. He had to really bend forward to see his face, but his reflection was there, staring back at him.

  
Tsukishima guessed that he should thank what little lucky stars he had that Hinata was here to stay with him. He might have never known he was incomplete and would have gone that way for the rest of his life if Shouyou didn't come barging into his sorry, miserable life, forced his way to become a permanent fixture in it, and thus like two puzzle pieces slotting into place, he made Kei complete.

  
_No, scratch that. Shouyou made_ me _want to complete_ myself _. He didn't give up on me, and that makes it unforgivable for me to give up on myself. That shrimp... no one else could do what he did to me. He challenges me and stands up to me. He broke the walls I built. He set my peaceful life on fire... then he motivates me to be better and accepts the worst versions of myself. He made himself a home inside my heart. The fire he set ignited my soul._

  
_Shouyou made made me_ feel _. I'll never hate and love anyone like I do for him. And I wouldn't want it any other way._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [TUMBLR](https://reverienishio.tumblr.com) now! Come visit me, okkk? 💙


	19. Chapter 19

 

  
At around 4:30pm, they arrived and lined up outside of the stadium. Shinkiba Studio Coast was apparently a frequent concert venue. The title on the marquee sign said that Scandal was performing tonight in a fan club-exclusive mini-concert. Tsukishima couldn't believe they were here.

  
Hinata flashed two tickets and a peace sign, looking so proud of himself. Kei had to give it to him, how in the world had he managed to get limited tickets for this? Kei's really impressed.

  
"You didn't have to pay for me, you know."

  
"Well you paid for last time! We'll start splitting in our third date."

  
"Is there? A third date?"

  
Hinata blushed and stammered... Tsukishima observed the orangehead's reactions and recalled Shouyou's previous actions. Was it possible that Kei was so focused on his own feelings that he didn't notice how Shouyou might actually be slowly starting to return his feelings? Was that the reason why Shouyou said all those things to him awhile ago, about accepting his flaws and staying with him? Tsukishima remembered everything Hinata said, but only realized its implications now. One wouldn't say all those words to someone they didn't love, right?

 

Tsukishima was a pessimist and a realist, but maybe this time.. he'd let his heart hope. Maybe if he tried harder, Hinata could really fall for him. Maybe there was actually a chance for them to be together, that Shouyou could actually love someone like him-----

  
A guy laughing loudly while walking bumped Hinata suddenly, causing him to almost fall to the pavement. Tsukishima gripped the small one's arm to steady him, then pulled the orangehead to his side, half-shielding him with his body. The man who looked like a nerd shivered at the glare Tsukishima gave him and bowed in apology.

  
His girlfriend behind him gasped. "Are you perhaps... Hinata Shouyou?"

  
Hinata peeked out from behind Tsukishima and looked surprised. _Here we go,_ Kei thought. He'd seen some glances and double takes during their first date, but no one actually dared to come to them. Tsukishima knew full well that even though not everybody watched volleyball, there were still some people who did, and to those who do watch volleyball, the name Hinata Shouyou was practically a fixed staple, like rice in a Japanese diet. Everybody knew who the Little Giant was.

  
"Oh my god Niichan, it's Hinata Shouyou!" The girl with blue highlights shook the arm of Mr. Nerd. _So she wasn't a girlfriend,_ Tsukishima thought, keeping his irritation in check. Mr. Nerd's eyes sparkled in recognition and Blue Highlights Girl actually looked like she wanted to kidnap Hinata. Tsukishima didn't know who irritated him more; they were both looking at Hinata with so much adoration it was borderline obsession. Due to the girl being loud, some people turned to look at them. _Great, more attention._ Kei groaned internally.

  
Mr. Nerd then panicked and bowed several times, apologizing for bumping Hinata. "I'm so sorry!!" Hinata told him it was okay, and Mr. Nerd looked so happy he could die. Tsukishima glared in disbelief.

  
"I.. I'm your fan Hinata-san!! I always try to watch your games in person if I can! You're so amazing!! I-is it okay to take a picture?"

  
_Oi oi_ , Kei growled in his mind. He knew that this possibility was inevitable, that Hinata was famous (even though he never showed it. Shouyou was literally the most grounded and humble person he knew), but Tsukishima can't help but feel possessive. This was his date. Shouyou's attention should be on him. Kei then realized the feeling he was having--it was jealousy. It was strange and novel for him, and these people had better not test to what lengths Kei's patience can endure.

  
Hinata smiled and thanked them for their support. The athlete must have done this a million times already, but he looked so earnest no wonder his fans loved him so much. Yes, Kei actually knew Shouyou had a fan club even before the Little Giant told him. He may have joined it, but he'll die before he told Hinata that.

  
Tsukishima sighed in exasperation as Hinata continued to talk to the two. Mr. Nerd was practically bouncing on his feet and looked so lovestruck it was so irritating. How long will Hinata entertain these two? Kei tried not to show his irritation, but jealousy was clawing its way up in his chest. Its intensity shocked even Kei. He had to do something.

  
Kei pretended to get something in Shouyou's bag, which startled the three. He took out a water bottle, drank its contents, and put it back. Knowing that the three was staring at him, he held Hinata's hand. Shouyou almost jumped out of his skin.

  
"Babe, did you drop off our rings to the repairs? Let's make sure we pick them up as soon as possible." Tsukishima asked while inspecting his nails nonchalantly. Hinata gaped at him in surprise, but he came to his senses when Kei squeezed his hand. "U-umm... y-yeah..."

  
"Such a shame we couldn't wear them today for _our date._ " Tsukishima emphasized.

  
"U-umm... yeah... "

  
Blue Highlights Girl was the first to react. "I can't believe it! So it was true after all?"

  
"What?!" The guy beside her grumbled, frowning at Tsukishima. Mr. Nerd tried to look intimidating, but Tsukishima was blessed with height and a resting bitch face. He wasn't above squaring his shoulders to loom over the guy while pretending to be bored.

  
"There was this girl who wrote in one of the forums that Hinata-san was engaged... nobody believed her." Tsukishima spared the girl a glance, and Blue Highlights Girl jumped out of fear. "A-ano..!! We're sorry for interrupting your date!!" She bowed to them and forced her companion to lower his head too, then dragged him away. The man complained that he wasn't finished talking to Hinata-san but the girl was surprisingly strong. Kei smirked in victory.

  
It took him a while to notice that Shouyou was smiling at him knowingly. "What?" Tsukishima questioned.

  
"You didn't have to do that. I was only being polite."

  
"You were enjoying them fawning over you, that's what happened."

  
Hinata's smirk grew deeper. "And you were totally not jealous, right?"

  
Tsukishima glared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding? Me? Jealous? Over two pathetic people who don't know who you really are? Please..." He rolled his eyes in contempt.

  
"Uh huh. Okay, not jealous. Just checking." The small athlete made a show of nodding his head, then he raised their intertwined hands. "Then, _babe_ , maybe you should actually get me a ring before you go and say things like that."

  
_This bastard---_ "Shut up." Kei's face reddened, but he refused to back down. "Maybe I will. Just so you remember to stop paying attention to other people when you're on a date with me."

  
"Oh my god. Was that a proposal? Is that how you're gonna propose to me?! So lame!" Hinata snickered behind his other hand.

  
"Shut up!!"

  
"Jealous Kei is cute.... but he should know that my heart already belonged to him even before I realized my feelings. When the time is right... I'll tell him those three words he wants to hear." Shouyou beamed at him. "So tell him to wait for it, okay?"

  
Kei's heart beat loudly in his chest. He felt the orange head squeeze his hand---it was warm, like everything he is, and smaller than his own, but this hand was his anchor. It will keep him stable and steadfast and won't let him get overturned by even the stormiest of weathers. Just like when an anchor was lifted to signify a new adventure for a ship's crew, this hand gives him hope that the future might be okay after all. And just as when an anchor is put down to signify the end of a long journey in the sea, it signifies that he can return home, home to where Shouyou's heart is. Kei wasn't much for sailing nor did he have a strong affinity for the oceans, but the comparison just felt right. Hinata was many things to him---his sun, his home, his anchor.

  
And Kei was willing to wait no matter how many centuries it would take just to hear those three words that was said too much but wasn't enough.

  
_I love you, Shouyou._

 

* * *

 

  
Shouyou was so excited he was practically bouncing up and down on his toes, much to Tsukishima's fond exasperation. This was actually the orange head's second time seeing his favorite band live, but Tsukishima was here beside him and that made everything so special. He got them pretty good seats in the right side arena and they settled there, waiting for the show to begin in 10 minutes. He was so excited!!

  
The hall was crowded and full. There was large flag of Japan hanging from the high ceiling. There were also large screens flickering with vibrant colors in tandem with the flashing strobe lights, turning the concert hall into a kaleidoscope of colors.

  
They started clapping to the electropop music ringing in the concert hall. Shouyou was so excited he could barely contain it. Tsukishima picked up the towel he dropped as he was jumping up and down, and the blonde made Hinata still as he put the band paraphernalia around the orangehead's neck. He then brushed Hinata's bangs to the side. Shouyou didn't know if his heart racing was because of the anticipation of the band or the intimacy the gesture brought. Hinata swore his goosebumps raised when he felt Tsukishima's fingers brushing his nape. In the darkness of the hall with rainbow colors being the only illumination, Kei looked ethereal. Shouyou wanted to kiss him.

  
Finally, the four girls arrived at the stage. Shouyou was brought out of his thoughts as yells and shouts erupted all around them calling the names of the band members. The four girls waved to the crowd and got their instruments ready, and finally, the beginning chords of the first song brought their spirits to life. Shouyou had never felt more alive; this experience was the best, next to playing volleyball.

  
Shouyou bopped his head to the rhythym and sang along to the lyrics. He pumped his hands in the air to the beat of the drums. He saw Kei trying not to sing along to the song but failing. Hinata grinned widely at him.

  
The next song was one of the band's more popular ones, having been an ending theme for an anime. The lead singer's smooth alto filled the venue and the crowd sang along to her tunes. All of the fans clapped to the song, and although Tsukishima didn't clap as enthusiastically as Hinata did, Shouyou was happy that Kei was actually participating. It meant that this date was the right choice after all. Kei looked like he was having fun despite the blank face.

  
The second song immediately segued to the third one, wherein the lead singer asked the crowd to raise their towels and make it twirl in the air during the song. It was so much fun especially that the song relied heavily on the crowd's rhythmic clapping. Hinata jumped and waved his towel energetically while Tsukishima settled for clapping passively. The next song was fun too! When the singer says "Everybody say..." the crowd jumps and answers "YEAH!!" The lead guitarist even went to the far right side of the stage almost near them and propped herself up on a raised platform so she stood out. Hinata could pretend she was almost close to them and he felt like fainting. "Mami-san is so awesome!!" Hinata shouted at Tsukishima. The blonde didn't actually hear it but read the orange head's lips so he figured it out and just nodded in reply.

  
The next moments were a blur of head-banging, chanting and clapping. They (or mostly Hinata) danced to the reverberating bass. They jumped to every resounding beat of the drums. They cheered when the lead guitar's tunes rose from above the crowd and permeated their ear drums. They sang along to every lyric of their favorite songs. It really was an amazing experience, being able to watch a concert live. The atmosphere, the electricity, the unity in music, it was something that any person could find happiness in. It was all the more special, since Tsukishima and Hinata has created this memory together, one that they will never, ever forget.

  
At some point during the concert, Tsukishima has grabbed hold of Hinata's hand during some of the slower songs. He lets it go when the fast ones come so Hinata could jump along to the beat, then he holds it back again when the slow songs come. Shouyou's so happy it felt like he was bursting.

  
Though Hinata couldn't hear Tsukishima's voice singing along to the songs because it was so loud in the concert hall, he was still happy that Kei was enjoying. Not in the way Shouyou did, with all the head-banging and jumping and shouting he did. He simply just stood there, but sometimes he would sing, or nod his head to the beat. The orangehead hoped that someday he would be able to hear Kei sing for him.

  
Kei noticed him staring. Suddenly, the blonde leaned into him and whispered to his ear. Their heads were so close it felt so intimate. Tsukishima's breath was hot in his ear. Hinata's skin tingled with electricity and his pulse was racing. Kei pulled back and smirked at him when he was finished. Shouyou's heart was swelling because of what Kei said.

 

_I love you too, Kei._

 

* * *

 

  
At the end of the concert, they decided to grab a bite. Nekoma was still open at this time of the night so they decided to go there. Hinata was smiling so much his cheeks actually hurt.

  
When they arrived, Shouyou couldn't greet the Nekoma couple because he lost his voice with all the shouting and singing he did. Kuroo raised his eyebrows suggestively while Kei just smirked cockily. Kenma tried to usher his boyfriend away so that his friend can enjoy the rest of their date together without someone teasing them.

  
The two talked and talked while they ate. They talked about the concert, their favorite parts of it, their favorite songs, then it led to favorite bands, favorite movies, favorite books. To an observer, Hinata was gesturing wildly with his hands while talking animatedly and lively. Tsukishima might look bored with his head leaning on his chin, and sometimes he would rile up the orange head with teasing, but occassionally he would give a small smile or flick the smaller one's forehead fondly. Once, he wiped the corner of the orangehead's lips and licked the finger he used. Hinata has stopped functioning and froze like a statue.

  
Kuroo and Kenma were secretly spying on them, hiding behind the bar counter. Kuroo was taking pictures of them discreetly and sending it to their group chat. The responses fired up immediately.

 

 

**☆PLANET VOLLEYWOOD☆**  
**BlockNRoll** sent a photo: _wellwellwell_.jpeg  
**KissMyAce:** HEY HEY HEY!!! Fucking finally!!  
**practiceSafeSETS:** oh my gosh oh my gosh what's the latest scoop?? are they finally together?? (° o°)!  
**practiceSafeSETS:** they're disgustingly cute WTF <(｀^´)>  
**practiceSafeSETS:** Kuroo give us the deets!! D-E-E-T-S!  
**BlockNRoll:** calm down oiks i would hav if i fucking knew  
**Kenma:** it's their 2nd date, Oikawa. They went to a concert.  
**BlockNRoll:** kitten?  
**BlockNRoll:** ???????????????????  
**BlockNRoll:** u r literally beside me, how the fuck did u know that?  
**Kenma:** a magician never reveals his tricks  
**Godzilla:** eyyyyyyy 👉👉  
**IDontGiveAHoot:** As much as this is informative, it would be for the best to leave those two alone.  
**Godzilla:** i second the motion  
**Kenma:** i third the motion  
**Godzilla:** loving the new id btw, Akaashi  
**IDontGiveAHoot:** Thank you, Iwaizumi-san.  
**practiceSafeSETS:** DONT STOP SPYING!! KUROO GET CLOSER i wanna know what they're talking about!! Have they finally DONE IT??  
**Kenma:** I don't think they're officially a couple yet  
**practiceSafeSETS:** OH MY GOD  
**KissMyAce:** look at our bby sunshine he's so happy UWU bby crow is so cuuuute uwu  
**KissMyAce:** but no one's cuter than my babe  
**BlockNRoll:** i disagree my kitten is the cutest  
**practiceSafeSETS:** GUYYS?! FOCUS!!  
**practiceSafeSETS:** Iwa-chan u shud be saying that I'm the cutest (　ﾟДﾟ)＜!!  
**Godzilla:** fuck off trashykawa  
**practiceSafeSETS:** I LITERALLY HAVE UR SURNAME NOW AND U STILL CALL ME THAT  
**BlockNRoll** sent a photo: _holyshit_.jpeg  
**Godzilla:** woah who held whose hand  
**Kenma:** Tsukishima did  
**KissMyAce:** HOOT HOOT MOTHERFUCKER THATS MY BOIIII TSUKKI FTW  
**IDontGiveAHoot:** Okay, I give up. I must admit that I find them very cute.  
**Kenma:** New OTP alert  
**Godzilla:** eyyyyy 👉👉  
**BlockNRoll:** damn tsukki got game  
**KissMyAce:** THE SHIP HAS SAILED MY FRIENDS  
**practiceSafeSETS:** goshdarnit Iwa-chan we shouldn't lose!! (*￣m￣)  
**Godzilla:** fuck off shittykawa  
**practiceSafeSETS:** ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
**BlockNRoll:** WTF WTF WTF GUYSSSS IM DYING  
**BlockNRoll:** Chibi-chan called Megane-kun "MOON OF MY LIFE"  
**KissMyAce:** OH MY FUCKING GOD MY PROTEGE IS SMOOTH AS FUCK  
**Godzilla:** that reference tho 👌  
**Kenma:** Tsukishima replied with "My Sun And Stars"  
**Godzilla:** eyyyyyy 👌  
**Godzilla:** thats how u do it kids 👌  
**Kenma:** Send help  
**Kenma:** Tetsurou.exe has stopped working  
**Godzilla:** Kusokawa.exe has stopped working  
**KissMyAce:** Keiji.exe has stopped working  
**KissMyAce:** miss keisha, MISS KEISHA?! oh my fucking god she fucking dead  
**KissMyAce:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
**KissMyAce:** u got this Keiji make em wait for it.................BOOOOM!  
**IDontGiveAHoot:** .........................................  
**IDontGiveAHoot:** Guys, I just remembered. It's Shouyou's birthday on the 21st.  
**Godzilla:** That's a Friday, right? I think we'll be at Tokyo that weekend.  
**BlockNRoll:** Bro  
**KissMyAce:** Brooo  
**BlockNRoll:** BROOOO!!  
**KissMyAce:** BROOOOOOOO!!!  
**practiceSafeSETS:** There it is, the Weird VolleyBros 4 Life MIND LINK v(〄_〄)v  
**Godzilla:** someone pls translate  
**IDontGiveAHoot:** They're going to organize a party, Iwaizumi-san.  
**Kenma:** ugh i hate parties  
**Kenma:** especially THEIR parties  
**IDontGiveAHoot:** I still remember the disaster that was 2015.  
**KissMyAce:** KEIJI!! YOU SAID YOU'LL NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!!  
**KissMyAce:** THAT WAS ONE TIME! ONE TIME!  
**BlockNRoll:** IT WASNT THAT BAD  
**Kenma:** i still got pics  
**BlockNRoll:** Kenma you sly _felis catus_ I swear to everything holy---  
**Godzilla:** Kenma send it to me  
**practiceSafeSETS:** IWA-CHAN NOOOOOOOO  
**IDontGiveAHoot:** And here I thought Oikawa-san was being uncharacteristically quiet.  
**practiceSafeSETS:** Pudding. Head. I'm. Gonna. Fucking. Kill. U. Don't. U. Fucking. Dare.  
**BlockNRoll:** Oikawa. U. My. Bruh. And. I. Luv. U. But. Please. Stop. Fucking. Threatening. My. Kitten.  
**KissMyAce:** Kenma. I'll. Giv. U. My. Firstborn. Pls. Im. Begging. U. DELETE. EVRYTHING. PLEASE.  
**KissMyAce:** No wait, dont delete the one where I was naked. My ass looked amazing there.  
**IDontGiveAHoot:** Oh my god Koutarou-san.  
**Godzilla:** ORDER IN THE COURT  
**Godzilla:** Anyway. We're down for a party friday night, but won't Hinata have other plans?  
**BlockNRoll:** dont worry everything will work out fine trust us  
**KissMyAce:** we hav never failed in giving birth to awesome parties  
**KissMyAce:** maybe just once  
**KissMyAce:** but 2015 doesnt count anyway  
**KissMyAce:** Kenma ur in charge of making sure Chibi-chan will come  
**Kenma:** ..........  
**Kenma:** do i have to  
**KissMyAce:** do u think we shud invite the Karasuno peeps?  
**BlockNRoll:** Yep send the invites i dont think all of them will come anyway.  
**BlockNRoll:** ill txt Daichi  
**practiceSafeSETS:** hmmmmmm u still txt Karasuno Captain-kun huh, Kuroo?  
**practiceSafeSETS:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**BlockNRoll:** OIKAWAAAAATHEFUCK  
**Kenma:** ......................  
**practiceSafeSETS:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**practiceSafeSETS:** i saw u hanging out with Karasuno Captain-kun yesterday  
**BlockNRoll:** K-Kenma it's not what u think  
**Kenma:** i wont hesitate bitch  
**BlockNRoll:** Iwaizumi, bruh, I'm very sorry, but I'm gonna kill your husband  
**Godzilla:** go ahead, by all means  
**practiceSafeSETS:** OH MY GOD HAJIME at least defend me! What kind of husband r u??! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)  
**Godzilla:** need help burying him Kuroo?  
**practiceSafeSETS:** HAJIME IM BURNING OUR MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE FUCK U  
**Godzilla:** u made the bed, now lie in it  
**practiceSafeSETS:** I'M FILING FOR DIVORCE  
**Godzilla:** Tohru u ready to fucking die????  
**practiceSafeSETS:** I'M A BAD BITCH U CAN'T KILL ME  
**Kenma:** guys  
**Kenma:** i think they're leaving  
**Godzilla:** awwww  
**practiceSafeSETS:** DO THEY LOOK LIKE THEY'RE GONNA DO THE DO??!  
**practiceSafeSETS:** HAS ANYONE GIVEN MY PRECIOUS NEPHEW THE BIRDS AND THE BEES??!  
**Godzilla** sent a photo: _trashykawaistrash_.jpeg  
**IDontGiveAHoot:** The size of that bump is amazing.  
**Kenma:** I'm not sure putting ice on that would be enough treatment  
**KissMyAce:** BRO BE A GOOD SENPAI AND TELL THEM TO USE PROTECTION  
**Kenma:** I can't believe it  
**Kenma:** Tetsurou actually did it  
**Kenma:** I think Tetsurou broke them  
**Kenma** sent a photo: _tomatoes_.jpeg  
**IDontGiveAHoot** : That's an impressive shade of red.  
**Godzilla:** these kids are adorable, i swear  
**Kenma:** they must be protected  
**BlockNRoll:** they just left  
**BlockNRoll:** i feel so proud  
**BlockNRoll:** okay guys, the date is set. June 21st. Attendance is mandatory.  
**KissMyAce:** WE'LL BE THERE  
**practiceSafeSETS:** COUNT US IN

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minna, I'll be quick here. I just wanna say that there are only two chapters left, and I'm really sad to have this journey over. 😭 You all have been so supportive and I would like to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. 😊 💙 I know I said that I started this fic for my self-indulgence, but for the past month I've done nothing but write this, and it felt like I had a purpose again (yes, I ~~was going through~~ still am in a depressing, tough time.) All your kudos and comments really make me happy and smile, and I hope that I have also made you smile and tear up a bit while reading this. ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ I really hope you had fun reading this just as I did making this (my first ever multi-chap fic!! 🥰) Again , thank you all very much. *bows* On to the story! Ren-chan says enjoy, okkk? 💙😘

 

 

June 4th, 05:30  
**Goood morning Kei! Rise and shiiiine~**

 

June 4th, 05:33  
I hate you. Go back to sleep.

 

June 4th, 05:34  
**The sky's awake so Im awake!! ( ◜◒◝ )♡**

 

June 4th, 05:35  
You didn't just dare fucking quote a Disney movie to me at 05:goddamn o'clock in the morning, did you?

 

June 4th, 05:36  
**Actually, it's 5:36 am already :333**  
June 4th, 05:38  
**Okayyyy sorry Saltyshima, go back to sleep! We still on for lunch, ryt???**

 

June 4th, 05:39  
Yes.

 

June 4th, 05:40  
**Okie dokie. Btw, how's things going there? Im really happy that u decided to sleep at your brother's house. :) How's Teru-niichan and Ayumi-neechan?**

 

June 4th, 05:41  
They're fine. Things are still awkward, but it's fine. They were happy to see me.

 

June 4th, 05:42  
**Of coursr they wud be!! I told u so! Teru-niichan loves u, okay? In the end u're still brothers!! (σ･з･)σ**

 

June 4th, 05:43  
Fine, shut up.

 

June 4th, 05:44  
**okkk, see u l8r! I'll bring some bentos! ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ see ya later alligator~**

 

June 4th, 05:45  
Okay.

 

* * *

 

  
Tsukishima walked to where he saw Yamaguchi and Hinata chatting by the reception area. The day hadn't been that busy and stressful, but the way Kei had been looking forward to eat lunch with Shouyou was almost like a thirsty man desperate for water. The physical therapist was the first to see him approach and the brunette smiled knowingly at his best friend.

  
"Enjoy love birds~" Tadashi teased lightly then waved goodbye. Shouyou then turned around and Tsukishima doesn't understand why he feels so calm even if his heart skips a beat every time he sees Shouyou's smile directed at him. Sometimes it's draining to be with Shou's unending enthusiastic energy, very much like being subjected to direct sunlight. However, there are times that being with Shouyou chases all the dark clouds away, and Kei's mood just instantly lifts. It's like being in a beautiful sunlit day.

  
"Kei, I brought lunch! Where do you want to eat?"

  
"My colleague says there's a forest park 5 minutes away from here. I only have 45 minutes of lunch break so let's get going."

  
"Okay!"

  
_Is this how couples feel when they have lunch together?_ Kei wondered. This thing between him and Hinata was new and not even official, but it feels good. Like it's the way things are supposed to be. Tsukishima doesn't understand why a simple and ordinary lunch affair becomes so much more when it's with Hinata. Love is weird.

  
While they were walking, Tsukishima recalled the night they had their concert date. He had told Hinata that he loved him, but he has yet to hear a reply. The doctor wasn't worried though; Shouyou lets him hold his hand and they've been more affectionate. When they went back to Hinata's apartment that night, Tsukishima had never felt so sexually stimulated and frustrated. That damn Kuroo had to go and plant dirty thoughts in their minds, and the cab ride was, well, awkward. Kei was a normal, healthy male adult, so of course there had been _many_ times that he imagined what it was like to have sex with Shouyou (and jerked off to that). It didn't help that Tsukishima had been fighting the feeling of wanting to kiss Hinata ever since their fight that afternoon.

  
When they got to the apartment, they both knew that close proximity to each other is prohibited lest they die. Hinata had led him to the other bedroom and said good night rather stiffly. Tsukishima tried not to get disappointed; their date had gone so well even until the late dinner at Nekoma. Curse that damn Kuroo. However, Kei knew that it was still too early for that kind of thing; their relationship was in its delicate stages. Tsukishima was patient enough to wait, because it would all be worth it. He knew that Shouyou liked him, it was only a matter of time before the athlete says those three words. _And then he'll be mine, forever._

 

 

June 2nd, 11:15 pm  
Thank you for today. I truly had fun.

 

June 2nd, 11:16 pm  
**Me toooo! Im glad :)))))**

 

June 2nd, 11:17 pm  
Just to check, there is a third date, right?

 

June 2nd, 11:18 pm  
**Of course!! (*^▽^*) we can plan it later. Btw, r u comfortable there?? Sorry u had to sleep there...**

 

June 2nd, 11:19 pm  
It's fine. I'll call the locksmith tomorrow so I can finally go home.  
June 2nd, 11:20 pm  
You know what? Maybe I'll sleep at my brother's house tomorrow.

 

June 2nd, 11:23 pm  
**Realllly?? Im so glad! o(*^▽^*)o Teru-niichan will b so happy too! It'll b fine, u'll see. Im happy u can get the chance 2 reconcile with him b4 his wedding. That's on the 30th, ryt??**

 

June 2nd, 11:24 pm  
Yes. It's getting late, so you should probably sleep.

 

June 2nd, 11:25 pm  
**Okay!!! Goood night, Kei.**

 

June 2nd, 11:26 pm  
Good night, Shouyou.

 

June 2nd, 11:28 pm  
**( ˘ ³˘)❤**

 

June 2nd, 11:30 pm  
Congratulations, you are one of the very few people who can make me laugh at 11:30 pm.  
June 2nd, 11:31 pm  
And don't expect me to reply to that.  
June 2nd, 11:32 pm  
You'll get a real kiss soon enough.  
June 2nd, 11:33 pm  
Now sleep.

 

* * *

 

They've arrived at the park and they found a bench underneath a tree. There weren't any people around so it's eerily silent. The shades of green stood out in the midst of the tall buildings towering all over the city. The orangehead unpacked the bento he made for them and they dug in their lunch.

  
"You've been really quiet, Kei. Am I that boring?" Hinata pouted.

  
Tsukishima snorted playfully. "I was just thinking."

  
"About what?"

  
"My dream."

  
Hinata raised his eyebrows and asked. Tsukishima continued. "I dreamt I held you in my arms."

  
A small smile played in the orangehead's lips, then it vanished. Shouyou's tone took a somber note. "Kei... listen. I..."

  
"Shouyou. I'll wait. Just because I tell you these things doesn't mean I expect an answer."

  
"But... I..."

  
"I know." Tsukishima replied solemnly. "I know how you feel about me. Don't worry; take your time. Being with you now is enough."

  
Hinata's beautiful brown eyes softened. "I... just want to be sure. What I feel for you, the intensity of it overwhelms me and I'm not sure if this is... normal? Given that we just met _seven_ weeks ago. Before I give my... answer... I want to make sure that we're doing this slowly but surely because I'm pretty sure that it's you... _you_ that I want for the rest of my life... and I'm scared that things will blow up because if they do... I'm not sure if my heart can take it... so I don't want to dive into this head first like what I do to everything else... I really really want to do this right." Hinata paused. "Does that make any sense?"

  
The corner of Tsukishima's lips lifted a little. "Yes, I understand. You're not wrong, you know. To tell you the truth, I thought about that too. It's absolutely crazy how fast I fell for you. My brain is telling me that it's not a good idea to jump into this cliff, that I might plummet straight to the ground with no one to catch me. But my stupid heart wants to soar and glide and fly. It's enjoying the free-fall." Kei chuckled in amusement. "How ironic is it that I am the one who recklessly jumped first without a care for the risks while you," the blonde flicked Shouyou's forehead playfully, "actually used your head for once. I actually feel proud that your brain does know how to think sometimes."

  
"Hey!!!" Hinata's jaw dropped in disbelief, rubbing his forehead. "I don't understand how you can say all those sappy things and insult me at the same time!!"

  
"It's a gift."

  
"Sappyshima!!" Hinata retorted. "For what it's worth though," the orangehead jabbed the tall doctor's chest for every word he said next. "You're. Driving. Me. Wild."

  
The two of them shared a smile, one bright and warm like the sun, the other soft and calm like the moon.

 

* * *

  
Shouyou has never felt this way before. _Tsukishima makes me crazy_ , he thought. He loved Kei, he was sure of it. Loved him with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. At first he got worried that Tsukishima might get bored and demand an answer soon, but Kei assured him over and over again that he was willing to wait. Hinata just wanted to make the moment special and he really plans to confess to Tsukishima soon. Really soon.

  
They finished eating and was heading back to the hospital. When Shouyou entered Kei's workplace minutes ago, he thought it was strange and funny how he had been to that hospital a couple times before, and the last time was when Kageyama got a sprained wrist, and all those times his soulmate was there. Now he was here bringing lunch to Tsukishima. Destiny was a strange jokester, indeed.

  
Now that he thought about it, there had been many times where the two of them were in the same place all along without knowing that the red string of fate was in each other's end. They were both in Miyagi. In Karasuno. In Tokyo. In this hospital. Who knew how many times they've passed by each other on the street without knowing that they would end up together. Now that is crazy.

  
Shouyou saw a cute little girl about 4 years of age playing with a soccer ball. She stopped when her mom came and handed her an ice cream cone. Her cute smile was blinding. It reminded him of Natsu when she was little. Sometimes Hinata really missed those times.

  
"Kei, buy me an ice cream."

  
"Buy it yourself."

  
"KEEIIIII~~~~~"

  
"I'm not your slave."

  
"KEI KEI KEI KEI KEI KEI KEI-----"

  
"Fine!! Stop whining!" Tsukishima went inside the nearest convenience store muttering a string of profanities under his breath. Hinata smiled smugly to himself and waited outside the store. The little girl suddenly turned her head his way and they caught each other's eyes. Shouyou smiled at her warmly and the little girl returned it shyly.

  
Suddenly, she accidentally kicked the ball away from her. Shouyou noticed that her mom was gone. He watched as the little girl chased after the ball with her tiny legs. The next thing he saw turned his blood cold and made his spine shiver.

  
A blue Prius was coming in from the intersection. It wasn't speeding that fast, but Shouyou saw it with his own eyes that the driver was arguing with the girl beside him, their hands gesturing wildly in anger, and what was worrying was the driver's eyes weren't on the road. Hinata's legs moved on its own. He dropped their bentos and his drawstring bag in his haste. He had to make it in time. The little girl has finally managed to catch her ball---right in the middle of the road where the car is going to turn.

  
Hinata didn't even have time to pray. He just thought that he needed to reach her, he had to make it. He summoned all his athleticism and speed to reach her. Natsu's blinding smile flashed in his mind. He remembered the little kids in the volleyball clinic where he voluntereed, their little bodies trying to spike the ball with all their might. This little girl shouldn't be facing this; she should just smile and play sports and be a child. Shouyou couldn't for the life of him bear to just watch this little girl get hurt when he can do something about it.

  
It all happened so fast before Shouyou's eyes. He vaguely remembered clutching the little girl in his arms and the surprised brown eyes staring back at him. He barely remembered the blur of blue hitting his side and sending him off rolling onto the pavement. The pain didn't even register.

  
The last thought he had before the darkness took over was that he should have told Kei how much he means to him. Now Kei will never know how much Shouyou loves him.

 

* * *

  
It all happened in slow motion before Kei's eyes.

  
Tsukishima had just gone out of the convenience store but the orange head wasn't outside waiting for him. When the blonde scanned his surroundings, that's where he saw him.

  
Running towards the child meters away from being hit by an approaching car.

  
Time slowed down like pouring resin. Kei wasn't aware his feet had automatically ran after Shouyou. It felt like his soul was detached from his body, watching with an outsider's point of view. He didn't even notice he dropped their ice creams. Yet, he was too far, too slow, and everything was too fast, too near Hinata.

  
For the first time in his life, Tsukishima had finally known what true fear was.

  
The only thought in his mind kept repeating like a broken record. _Please don't take my sunshine away._

  
Hinata grabbed the child in his arms, and for a second, everything was okay. The moment passed too quickly though. The car was literally three seconds away from the impact. It wasn't even speeding that fast, but Kei doubted it would matter. Hinata would still get hit.

  
And he did.

  
The bumper of the car slammed onto Hinata's side and the law of motion took place. Shouyou was violently thrown onto the pavement like a toy doll by the car's abrupt stop. He rolled on the road for a few meters before coming to a stop on his back, the child safely enclosed in his arms. There wasn't any blood and it didn't look like Hinata had hit his head hard, but one can never be too sure. Kei felt like his heart lurched to his throat and he wanted to throw up. Shouyou wasn't moving. The world around Tsukishima blurred in black and white. Nothing mattered anymore. For one second, Tsukishima knew what his life would be like without Hinata. It would be a bottomless void without color, without music, without light... a black hole.

  
Tsukishima will never let that happen. He settled into action almost robotically, with the calm precision he manifested for his hospital work. He took out his phone and snapped pictures of the car's license plate quickly, then told the panicking couple who got out of the car to fucking stay, and then kneeled beside his sun, his _life_ to take stock on any external injuries.

  
The child suddenly bawled out loudly, perhaps the shock has worn off and she just realized how close she was to meeting the grim reaper. Since she was conscious and breathing, Tsukishima didn't have to worry much; Hinata's body had truly taken the brunt of the car's force. Kei had to summon all the nerves of steel he had before checking Hinata; he had to remind himself that he was a doctor first above anything else, and that this was no time to let his emotions get ahead of him.

  
Kei took the crying child out of Shouyou's frail hold and placed her by his side, expert eyes scanning her small frame briefly for any sign of injury. He then did the same for Hinata, and the rapid once-over told him that Shouyou had gotten some road rash but there was no sign of external bleeding or twisted bones. Tsukishima saw that the athlete was unconscious but breathing, so very carefully, he rolled Shouyou to his side to protect his airway, mindful of his spine, neck and head.

  
The mother of the child suddenly appeared and tried to calm her daughter whilst sobbing herself. Kei snapped at her to keep it together, instructed her to ask her daughter for any pain and feel if there are any broken bones or bumps, and told her to call the police. A crowd has started to gather around them and Tsukishima asked them give them some space. He instructed the mother to keep a closer eye on her daughter for the next 24 hours in case the child might be feeling some pain that indicates internal injuries.

  
Kei called out Shouyou's name over and over again, until the orangehead's eyelids fluttered slowly and Hinata groaned in pain. Shouyou had to blink in confusion for a few times before he registered Kei talking to him. Tsukishima asked how he was feeling and where the pain was, but Hinata couldn't answer right away. The orangehead tried to sit up and Tsukishima assisted him, hands discreetly trying to feel if Hinata had broken bones or bumps.

  
"I'm okay, I think. It doesn't hurt much."

  
Upon hearing that, the driver immediately launched into a string of apologies. The girl with him also apologized repeatedly. Tsukishima almost snarled; of course Shouyou won't feel any pain yet, he was in shock and the current adrenaline in his system was preventing him from feeling the pain. Knowing that Hinata would probably tell them he was fine even if he clearly wasn't in the right orientation to say so, Tsukishima interfered.

  
"Excuse me. Even if he says he is fine, it would be best if we all wait for the police. This is a serious matter that needs to be filed under their jurisdiction."

  
"Look man, it was an accident." The driver spat nervously. "How much do you want? I'll just pay you, there's no need for the police to get involved."

  
"While we appreciate your willingness to settle the matter with us, the police still needs to assess the situation. Since you are already willing to pay, perhaps it's better if you give us some form of identification card or insurance you have there."

  
The man started to get angry to hide his fear. "Oi, why are you meddling? Are you the one who got hurt?! Who the fuck are you anyway?!"

  
"I'm the boyfriend of the one you just hit, you fucking bastard."

  
Kei didn't even care if the mother gasped at his language. If looks could kill, the guy would have been dead already with the intense anger and hatred of Tsukishima's glare and aura. It took every cell of Tsukishima's being to not punch the guy in the face. The man shut up immediately and when the girl was about to protest, the tall doctor pinned the glare on her. She didn't continue.

  
"Kei..."

  
Tsukishima focused his attention to the small athlete. His beautiful brown eyes were glassy and his skin was paler than usual, all indications of shock. The doctor took out the penlight he always carried in his pocket and shone it to assess the Hinata's pupils. Shouyou looked fine, but Kei wasn't going to take any chances.

  
"Does it hurt anywhere?"

  
Had Tsukishima not been paying close attention already, he wouldn't have seen the weak nod Hinata gave. When he asked the small athlete where, he pointed to his biceps, knees and left hip. Kei lifted Shouyou's shirt and to his horror saw a large, angry red bruise swelling and discoloring the skin on Shouyou's hip. Hinata let out a whimper upon seeing that. His lower lip trembled.

  
"Kei... will I be able to play volleyball?" Shouyou's terrified brown eyes glistened with unshed tears. The fear in his eyes was so severe that Kei couldn't answer him.

  
Tsukishima was saved from answering by the arrival of the police. Upon investigation, the couple had been arguing that's why the driver didn't see the child stopping abruptly on their path. Hinata himself confirmed this, saying that he saw them gesturing their hands wildly and not paying attention to the road; that's why he was able to react just in time to save the kid. The mother had been so grateful to Hinata and couldn't stop bowing. "Thank you thank you so much!! Please, if there was any way we can repay your kindness, please let us know. Thank you!" The mother cried.

  
"Good job saving the kid, Hinata-san." The policeman said. "If you weren't there, who knows what awful thing could have happened to that little girl?"

  
The mother had gotten lectures from the police and Tsukishima because of her momentary neglect, but it was the couple who had gotten the brunt of Tsukishima's wrath. Kei himself chewed them out ruthlessly for being reckless and potentially destroying an athlete's career because of stupid quabbles. The girl burst into tears with all the guilt she was feeling and the guy bit his fingernails in anxiousness. The policeman also apparently knew who Hinata was since he had a daughter who was playing volleyball. He made sure that the couple would pay for Shouyou's medical care and other damages. The couple had apologized profusely and promised to get in touch with them.

  
After everything was settled, the police offered them a ride to the hospital. He even gathered Hinata's things for them. Even though it was just a few blocks away, Hinata found out he couldn't stand, much less walk with the pain shooting up from his side. Tsukishima expressed his gratitude towards the policeman and lifted Shouyou in his arms, carrying him bridal-style carefully. Shouyou buried his head in Kei's neck, trying not to let out the whimpers and sniffles bubbling in his chest.

  
"I hope you get better, Mr. Little Giant. My daughter always looked forward to your games. Don't hesitate to call me should any problem arise." The policeman said in farewell.

  
Tsukishima immediately brought Hinata to the emergency department and explained the situation and his own diagnosis to the nurse in the station. Shouyou was staring into space, looking like he couldn't believe what happened. Kei had to call his name a few times before Shouyou responded to him.  
Tsukishima held Hinata's hand while patiently explaining that he has to go explain to his superior about the situation and ask for the rest of the day off. Hinata didn't take this well.

  
"Y-You're leaving me?" Shouyou's chest heaved up and down and tears started to pool in the corner of his eyes. He was very close to having a panic attack. Tsukishima's heart was breaking.

  
Kei himself was very close to having a breakdown but he had to remain strong for Shouyou. The athlete needed him at this moment. Tsukishima didn't care about acting out of character now; he kissed Hinata's forehead in an attempt to calm him down. "I'll be back, my sun. If you let me go now, I can come back to you sooner. I'll be very quick." Kei wiped away the tears that started flowing on Hinata's cheeks. "Shouyou, I promise on my life I will be back."

  
Hinata hugged him weakly, refusing to let Tsukishima go. The male nurse was about to step in but the intern doctor gestured for him to wait. Tsukishima tried to maneuver around Hinata's embrace and call Yamaguchi while rubbing the orangehead's back up and down to calm him.

  
"Tsukki?"

  
"Yamaguchi, come here to the ER."

  
"Why? I'm on my way."

  
"Shouyou's been on an accident."

  
"What?! Oh my god, I'll be there in 5."

  
The physical therapist had arrived to a heart-rending scene. Thinly-veiled worry clouded the usually emotionless features of Tsukishima's face. What's more disturbing is the lack of sound and smiles to the usually bright and exuberant ball of sunshine who now held Tsukishima hostage in his arms similar to a drowning man clutching a buoy tightly. Kei's eyes screamed help as he narrated what happened to them in the brief time they were gone. Yamaguchi listened in stupefied horror and his heart dropped to his stomach. He had seen them both just an hour ago, who would have thought Hinata would have a brush with death in just a short amount of time?

  
Kei tried to disentangle himself against the orangehead's embrace. He hated the way Shouyou's tears couldn't stop flowing. "Shouyou, Yamaguchi's here in the mean time. I swear I'll come back for you. Do you trust me?"

  
Hinata's face twisted in a pain not just physically inflicted. He bit his lip in an attempt to stop the quivering and reluctantly let go of his moon. There was a sheen of ferocity to his liquid caramel eyes, as if Shouyou was willing himself to be fine and keeping himself together by sheer determination. Tsukishima shivered lightly; sometimes he forgets that Hinata can be intense, just like in the times the little giant was faced with larger, better opponents on the volleyball court. It's amazing how Shouyou can be so, so brave and determined. Kei just loved him a little bit more.

  
Yamaguchi was quick to hold Hinata's hand to comfort him. Tsukishima placed another kiss on Shouyou's forehead before he walked away. He willed his legs to give him one last burst of energy as he put on a face he'll need to face his devil of an attending physician/department head. That doctor was known for being unhealthily strict and mercilessly perfectionist and had always made Kei's hospital duties hell, but Tsukishima had never once complained because he wasn't going to let this jerk of a doctor botch 6 years of medical school just because he liked to torture Kei. Tsukishima wasn't one to do things over-the-top to impress Akira-sensei or put excessive effort to show off unlike the other interns, but he had never done any mistakes and worked quietly but efficiently in all of his duties. Akira-sensei surely can't ignore the fact that Tsukishima was one of the most effective doctors here, if not one of the best. Surely he could let the intern go just this once?

  
It might cost him this job, but Hinata was so much more than this job to Tsukishima. He can face anything just to be with Shouyou. Even devils in the form of doctors.

 

* * *

 

 

"No."

  
"Excuse me?" Tsukishima stared in disbelief.

  
"Look, here..." Akira Tanemichi MD, FPCP, FPSMID, didn't even look up from the paper he was reading and tried to recall the blonde intern's name. "...Hotaru-kun, was it?"

  
"It's Kei, sir."

  
The Internal Medicine department head, and unfortunately also Kei's assigned attending physician, was a man in his early 50s who had a stern face and stubborn chin. His dyed black hair had starting showing its grey roots. When he looked at you, it felt like you're already wrong even if you didn't do anything yet. "This boy that you're talking about... surely he has family members, no? Why don't you just call them and let them take care of him. You know that Shirota-kun had already taken off before lunch and that slimy Hoshou-san didn't even come to work today, and if you're going to take off too, we're down to 12 doctors on-call in our department. I can't allow that."

  
"With all due respect, sensei, I sincerely believe that this counts as an emergency. My boyfriend's family is in Miyagi, and only I can look after him. Please allow me to take off the rest of only today." Tsukishima bowed his head in a precise, polite motion. "I can call Ryukichi-san to cover for my shift."

  
The attending physician, one of the best in this hospital, sighed in mock sympathy. "Kei-san, Kei-san, Kei-san. I know that you're a good doctor. You're one of the competent ones, even if you do your work just for the sake of doing your work. Half of the interns here are so dumb I don't know how they passed medical school!" Akira paused, then fixed Kei with an appraising look. His charcoal eyes turning into slits may have already scared a lesser man away, but Tsukishima had a mission to accomplish. Kei can't back down. "But that's the thing, you do your work so well for the sake of... _doing your work_! That's what I hate about you! You're so effective now, what more if you actually work hard for it? I can't find any fault on you, except that you lack passion. But even then, I can't blame you for that. Passion is overrated. Just because someone is passionate doesn't mean they can become good at what they do." The older doctor rolled his eyes in contempt. Kei gritted his teeth.

  
"Sensei, if I may..." Tsukishima requested, to which the attending physician just raised a brow. "I... didn't become a doctor because I wanted to. I did it because I _can_. But for the first time in my life, I'm actually _grateful_ that I took medicine. Seeing the one I love... in great danger right in front of my eyes, I have never been more terrified of anything in my life. After that, as I attended to him on the scene, it felt like all the hard years of studying medicine was meant _for that single moment_... to make sure he's alright and alive. I faced death everyday in the nooks and crams of this hospital well aware of how short life is, but for the first time, it felt _real_ to me." The tall blonde adjusted his glasses. "Please forgive me for being honest with you. Our relationship had always been strictly professional, and a strained one at that. The whole time I've been working under your supervision, I have always known you never liked me, and frankly I didn't care. You've always gone out of your way to make things hard for me, you gave me more work than my colleagues and you were stricter to me, but every time I overcome the challenges you set, it annoys you even more. I never complained, not once. Do you know why?" Tsukishima held his senpai's gaze firmly. "Because even though I don't hold you in a high regard as a person, I have great respect for you as a physician. I admire your work ethic. Others think you're too much of a perfectionist, but I disagree. We are doctors--one mistake, no matter how small, could cost lives. We shouldn't settle for anything less than perfect. The other interns pity me when you make me do overtime work all the time, but I actually don't mind. Yes, it's exhausting and I never have time for myself anymore, but the experience those hours give me are experiences more than they have. I don't understand why they try so hard to get recognition from you; I'm here to do my job well, not to be praised. Forgive me for not giving my 100%, but I can assure you that I can always consistently do my work well, even on days when I am exhausted or having personal issues." Tsukishima inhaled deeply. "So please, for this once, let me take the rest of the day off and take care of the one I love. He... he needs me now, and I won't let anything keep me away from him, not even this job. He's the most important person in my life. If you want to fire me, go ahead. If you want to make my life harder than you already do, I will do anything you ask of me within the reasonable limits of my ability. Please, Akira-sensei." The tall blonde bowed as low as he can and stayed in that position for a long while, even when he finally heard a response in the form of a derisive snort. Kei used to be an arrogrant, prideful person; he still is, actually, but not in this case. Kei will even kneel and beg if it meant he can go to Shouyou now and take care of him. That's how much he means to Tsukishima.

  
"Finally. You know another reason why I hate you besides the fact I can't find any fault in you? It's because you never show any emotion other than perhaps disgust or irritation. Now you've shown me you're actually capable of _desperation_. You're actually human. How quaint." The senior doctor set down the paper he was analyzing and told the younger doctor to look at him. "I give you more work because you're the only one here who can. You said I'm a perfectionist, do you actually think I will trust any of those buffoons actual, important work? I see myself in you and that's why I'm stricter to you; you have such great potential and it frustrates me to see you do your work to just get a _passing remark_. I'm well aware that no one in this hospital actually likes me as a person, but just like you, I don't come here to be liked. I come here to save lives." Akira took out a chocolate bar from his drawer and placed his feet on his desk and Tsukishima was taken aback. This was the first time he had ever seen the department head act anything less than graceful and dignified. "I guess I was being too much, but to my defense, I actually thought it's better for you to get used already to the lonely life of a successful physician. I bet you didn't notice that half of the hospital staff adore and admire you, while the other half despise and hate you. Chocolate?" He offered, to which Tsukishima declined politely. "Alright fine," the department head rolled his eyes, "take off as much time as you need to take care of this boyfriend of yours. But when you come back here, I expect you at least give me your _120%_ once in a while. Not everyday," he emphasized with an eyebrow, "but once in a while. Do you understand?"

  
Tsukishima felt so relieved his knees had actually started shaking. "Yes. I understand. Thank you very much." He bowed low.

  
"While you're at it, get yourself a check-up too. Maybe the reason why you actually had the guts to dare disturb me is that you've hit your head and you're in shock too. Or possibly very stupidly in love with that boy. Love is disgusting."

  
Tsukishima hid his chuckle behind a cough. "I'll be going now. Thank you again, sensei."

  
"Go, shoo. Don't come back ever again."

  
As Kei closed the door to his attending physician's office, he can't help but release the breath he was holding in. Who knew that the devil actually had a heart? Tsukishima wanted to laugh. Maybe he really should get his brain checked.

  
Not now, though. There was a certain ball of sunshine waiting for him. He has a promise to keep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop by my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/nishioreverie/), [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/nishioreverie), and [tumblr](https://reverienishio.tumblr.com) and come say hi!! 💙🌙☀️💙
> 
>    
>  _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
>  _You make me happy when skies are grey_  
>  _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
>  _Please don't take my sunshine away_


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hand-wavy medical terms*, okkk??? please don't kill me (((( ;°Д°))))  
> Papa Hinata is **bold** while Mama Hinata is _italics_  
>  ☀️  
> Headcanon: Shou and his Papa are both loud and passionate people. He and Natsu got their athleticism from him. Meanwhile, their Mama is very beautiful. They both got their cuteness from her. She's also very smart and only Natsu got that. Natsu won the gene lottery as she's smart, pretty and athletic. 🥰  
> (soooorry for the late upload, i had one hell of a week)(╥_╥)  
> warning, this chapter is very long  
> iloveyou! 💙

 

 

"Can you please tell me where Hinata Shouyou is?" The tall blonde asked breathlessly one of the staff manning the nurses' station.

  
"Oh, Tsukishima-sensei!" The female nurse jumped a little and blushed. Kei blinked in his mind. Was Akira-sensei not exaggerating after all? "Yamaguchi-san took him to the X-rays before he was called back to work. I think he's still there."

  
"Thank you."

  
The nurse was about to say 'You're welcome', but the doctor had already fled.

 

* * *

  
Just as Tsukishima arrived at the X-Ray room, Hinata was escorted out of it. Kei's heart dropped upon seeing the orangehead having to lean on a cane, but that at least means the pain wasn't bad enough that he had to be in a wheelchair. The road rash in his arms and knees have been bandaged now.

  
"Kei!!" The orangehead almost lurched towards him and Tsukishima dashed forward to catch him. Hinata dropped the cane to wrap his arms around the tall blonde and bury his head in Kei's chest.

  
"I'm here, Shouyou." The intern ran his fingers through the soft pumpkin curls and tightened his hold around the athlete's shoulders. "I promised you, right? Stop crying, idiot."

  
The nurse accompanying Shouyou, a woman who had plump arms and a cheerful smile, coughed lightly to get their attention. She picked up the cane and gave it back to her patient while nodding at the intern. "Tsukishima-sensei, I didn't know you knew each other. Thank goodness you're here, perhaps you can assist Hinata-kun back to the ER?"

  
The two suddenly went shy and reluctantly let go of each other, which amused the nurse. _The height difference makes them a very cute couple_ , the nurse giggled in her mind. Tsukishima helped Hinata wobble his way to the ER.

  
"Takamura-sensei will be with you shortly." The nurse said after making sure her patient was comfortably settled in the bed.

  
"Thank you so much, Uchino-san." Hinata said. The blonde echoed his words. "I'll leave him in your care then, Tsukishima-sensei." The nurse smiled at them and left.

  
"How are you feeling?" Kei asked while brushing away Hinata's bangs.

  
"It doesn't hurt much." Shouyou whispered. His lower lip trembled and he casted his brown eyes downwards. Tsukishima caught the raw fear in them, though.

  
Tsukishima knew the athlete was lying and was trying to cover up how much he was really shaken up and scared. The blonde held Hinata's hand and kissed it. "It's going to be okay, Shouyou. I'm here for you."

  
Just then, the attending doctor arrived. Takamura Shirou was a senior resident in this hospital and had an aura of being laid-back around him. His glasses and goatee made the doctor look ruggedly handsome and older than he actually was, even though he was just in his early 30s. He glanced up from the medical record he was reading and was surprised to see the blonde intern.

  
"Ahh, Tsukishima, right? What are you doing here?"

  
Kei bowed slightly and greeted his senpai. "I'm his..." he glanced at Hinata in hesitation. The blonde didn't have the luxury to worry about what Hinata would think when Tsukishima started telling everyone he was the orangehead's boyfriend, but it made things easier to explain. Kei will just apologize later. "...boyfriend."

  
The senior resident looked surprise again but nodded. "I thought that freckle-faced cutie was your... anyway, not to seem rude but..."

  
Kei immediately understood. "Akira-sensei gave me the rest of the day off."

  
"Hah?! _The_ Akira-sensei?! That devil department head?!" Takamura-sensei whistled lowly. "Damn! I don't know what you did, but teach me how you did it." He chuckled, then turned serious and addressed his patient.

 

"Well then, I know this might sound a bit insulting given your pain, but you got lucky, Hinata-kun. Your lab tests and physical exam tell me that we've got nothing to worry about. Aside from the road rashes, you have a first degree hip sprain. It will heal in a few weeks and won't have a lasting effect on your mobility. You are a professional athlete, correct?" Hinata nodded and the doctor continued.

 

"You'll most likely be out of commission for four to six weeks. You'll need to avoid any activity that could increase the pain in your left hip. You might find some physical activities that you used to take for granted, like sitting or walking, will be painful and difficult, but physical therapy will help you restore your muscles' former strength. You may want to talk to your coach and team managers about that." Hinata felt like his heart was in his throat and he gritted his teeth. Shouyou never felt any regret saving that little girl, but will he really be able to come back to his former athleticism? The thought of not being able to play volleyball anymore scared the hell out of him and makes his chest hurt in a way not related to any injury.

 

The senior doctor started to scribble down notes on a paper. "I'll prescribe some medications for the pain and swelling, and ice compress will help reduce it. The road rash is easy to treat, just make sure to apply the antibiotic ointment and keep the bandages fresh. Once the pain subsides, you can start physical therapy."

 

Takamura-sensei flipped a page in the medical record he was holding and hummed in thought. "That's it. If you experience increased pain or anything unusual, come back immediately. You'll also need to return in a week so we can re-evaluate your wound." The senior resident turned to the intern. "What I'd keep an eye on is the psychological impact of this accident. PTSD is a real thing survivors face, no matter the severity of the accident. I can give recommend professionals if it becomes too much to handle." Tsukishima nodded in response.

 

The doctor addressed Hinata again. "It's normal to feel fear in cases like this. Even if you got lucky, I'm sure you must be scared out of your mind now. But always remember Hinata-kun, fear can be managed. You just survived a car accident, that means you're really strong! Don't worry about anything, and just focus on trying to get better, okay?"

  
Hinata inhaled a mouthful of air and held it for a few seconds before releasing it. _It's going to be fine_ , he repeated like a mantra in his mind. Shouyou nodded to the doctor and bowed his head, saying, "Thank you so much, Takamura-sensei! I really appreciate your help."

  
"That's my job." Takamura grinned at the small athlete. "Well then, I entrust your care to Tsukishima." The intern stood up to bow to his senpai and the senior resident pat his kouhai on the shoulder before leaving.

  
"See? I told you it will be okay." Tsukishima reassured. Shouyou still felt something heavy in his chest, but he wanted to believe in the blonde doctor. _If Kei says it will be okay, then it will be okay_ , he told himself. Hinata sighed again and his lips spread into a small, genuine smile for Tsukishima.

  
Kei felt like a huge chunk of debris was ripped out of his chest. It was really good to see Hinata smile again. There was nothing scarier than to not hear Shouyou's loud, bubbly voice or see his bright, warm smiles again. Tsukishima profusely thanked all his lucky stars again that the injury wasn't serious and he'll get to be with Hinata for one more day. Kei doesn't know how he'll ever continue living if Shouyou's gone; it's like half of his soul would be gone too. The colorful world he's enjoying now would turn monochromatic again, and nothing is crueler and more harrowing than that.

  
_Thank you for not taking my sunshine away._

 

* * *

  
Upon their arrival at Hinata's apartment, Shouyou found out in the cab that it really hurt to move. Tsukishima had to carry him again in his arms, to the small one's humiliation. Hinata tried not to show it, but of course the blonde doctor noticed and scolded him. The orangehead fiddled with the back of Kei's collared shirt and pouted like a reprimanded child.

  
"You know, for someone so small, you're a lot heavier than I expected." Tsukishima said matter-of-factly.

  
"Oi, even if you say it that way, it still sounded like an insult to me." Shouyou buried his face in the blonde's shoulder.

  
Tsukishima stopped at the elevator to Hinata's apartment. "Shouyou..." His tone made Shouyou pay attention. Kei cleared his throat.

  
"I... I'm sorry that... I told everyone you're... my..."

  
Hinata blushed fervently but also snorted. "Bakashima!! I know why you did it... And honestly? I didn't even notice until you said it now..." Shouyou stammered in embarrassment. "I guess I didn't mind but, well, I had plans and... I mean... Does it mean that we're officially... 'cause..."

 

Tsukishima sighed then finally pressed the up button. "As much as I woud like that..." Kei stepped into the empty elevator. Thank goodness they were the only ones there at the moment and they could have this conversation without prying ears. "What I said before the... the accident... it still stands. I'm willing to wait. I just said you were my boyfriend so it would make people understand why I was acting the way I did and made it easier to explain things. I already know how you feel about me, and although I want to hear it from you someday, just because you need me now doesn't automatically make us officially a couple."

 

The elevator dinged open and Tsukishima took a step out of the contraption. "I do want to be able to tell everybody that you're mine, but right now labels don't matter. If you're going to say those words, say it not because you think _you have to_. You're making me wait anyway, so at least say it because you mean it. Say it because you want to."

 

They arrived in front of Hinata's door. Tsukishima carefully lowered Shouyou on his feet so the orangehead could unlock the door. Hinata paused and looked up at Kei.

  
"The last thought I had before everything turned black... was how I regretted not saying it to you. So..."

  
"I'm going to stop you right there." Tsukishima put a finger to Hinata's lips. He scolded the athlete again. "Weren't you listening to me? You seem to be under the impression that you have to say it now because you could have died without saying it. Are you dumb? You're not dead. I won't let you. So take as much as time as you need, because you're not going to die yet. Weren't you all about the right time and stuff like that? If you think that now, _now_ is the right time to say it, now in front of your doorway, where you just had a life-threatening accident but survived, as in now where you and I are _exhausted and emotionally unstable..._ think again, then say it. Go ahead." Tsukishima challenged him.

  
Hinata considered his words. Kei was right, now wasn't the time. It was already taking so much effort to stand, let alone think. Tsukishima deserved to hear it in a special way, a moment that he would treasure forever. Hinata had plans, dammit. Maybe it could wait after all. Shouyou wants to make the moment _magical_. "Fine. You're right. You know it anyway, right?"

  
"What do you think?" Tsukishima responded sarcastically.

  
Hinata unlocked the door and grumbled. "Alright, Mr. Crankypants. I can't believe after everything that has happened, Saltyshima is still Saltyshima."

  
Shouyou secretly smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way.

 

* * *

  
A pained yelp brought Tsukishima knocking insistently in the door to the bathroom where Hinata had been washing his face. The orangehead tried to bend his body towards the sink and his hip reacted badly to the gesture.

  
"I'm fine!!" Hinata shouted, clutching his hip and biting his lower lip. He held back his tears. This injury was going to be problematic! How was he going to manage his daily routine now? The doctor said it won't be permanently damaging, but Hinata was still worried.

  
When he got out of the bathroom, Kei was waiting for him with his eyebrows furrowing. "What happened?" The blonde demanded.

  
"It's nothing." Hinata murmured. He hated the way that he had to use the cane to walk. He really wanted to cry. But he's not going to. He wasn't weak.

  
"I already ordered pizza. While we're waiting, you might want to update your parents and your coach about this."

  
Hinata wished Tsukishima didn't remind him. He was dreading this moment. Shouyou worried his lip, thoughts rapidly firing in his already spent mind. He didn't want his parents to worry. Oh my god, they'd probably drop everything in Miyagi to go here to Tokyo. And his coach... Although his team's coach and manager were kind people, Hinata didn't want to tell them. He wanted to play! He was a regular and it would affect his team! Maybe Shouyou could just take a week off and not tell them how bad his injury was and...

  
"Ouch!!" A hard flick to his forehead brought him out of his thoughts. Tsukishima had developed a habit of flicking his forehead and Hinata hated it. He glared at the blonde.

  
"You're thinking about not telling your team about this, aren't you? Not a chance, Hinata Shouyou. You can't even walk properly, how on earth do you think you can play?"

  
Shouyou scrunched up his face, trying not to feel hurt about that. Tsukishima really didn't know how to mince his words. The blonde sighed and took pity. He helped the athlete get settled in the couch and handed him an ice pack. "I'm sure they will understand. You don't have any major tournaments coming up, right? And this is the first time you're taking time off for an injury, something that was an accident and not sports-related. You'll recover in a month or two. Just show them the medical certificate."

  
"I-it's not about that."

  
Tsukishima took another look at the orangehead and sighed exasperatedly. "I should have known. You want to play, correct?" Hinata nodded reluctantly. Kei scoffed in disbelief. "You really are a volleyball idiot. Oh my god." Hinata hurled the throw pillow towards the blonde and winced at the action. He really needed to be careful.

 

Tsukishima told Hinata to look at him. "I never thought I'd be able to say this, but you were a hero today. You saved that little girl's life. If you weren't there, that little girl could have been disabled for life or worse, the mother would have been mourning for her now." Kei gave him the small, crooked smile Shouyou loved. "The reason why you can't play volleyball for just a short while is because of something noble. Anyone can play volleyball, but do you think someone would easily risk their lives jumping in front of a moving vehicle to save a kid? I don't think so. Don't feel bad about it. It's only for a few weeks, then you can go ahead and spike that damn ball all you want. If you really want to be back in the court, then focus on recovering, simpleton."

  
The intercom buzzed, signaling the arrival of their pizza. While Kei went out to get it, Hinata smiled to himself and felt like he was melting. He didn't know what he would have been if Tsukishima wasn't here with him. If anything, Shouyou thinks he fell a bit more in love with Kei.

  
While they ate the pizza, Shouyou waited for his parents to answer the video call. Finally, the face of his mom appeared. Hinata suddenly felt like a little boy again, wanting to curl up in his mom's arms and cry. His mom was the best ever in cheering him up.

  
"Mama?"

  
_"Shouyou! It's so good to see you! How are you, dear?"_

  
"Umm... Mama, is Papa there?" Hinata Etsuko, his and Natsu's beautiful mom, appeared to move somewhere, then the face of his father was displayed. " **Shouyou? Is that you? Son, how are you? We miss you so much! How's your team? I hope you're not overworking yourself!** "

  
The firstborn Hinata laughed softly. He missed his Papa's warm hugs. "I'm not, I promise. Actually, I wanted to tell you guys something."

  
" **What is it, son? You can tell us anything.** " Hinata Haru reassured his son.

  
"Umm... Please don't freak out, okay? I..." Shouyou's voice turned small. "... got into an... accident."

  
" **WHAAAAAT?!** " Both Tsukishima and Shouyou winced with how loud the eldest Hinata was. " **Honey, go pack our clothes, we're going to Tokyo right now. Son, just stay where you are, I'm gonna call my boss and ask for a day-off and... oh my god you're not in a hospital, are you?? Tell us where, we're coming to---** _Honey? Calm down. Let's listen to our son first, okay? That's it, breathe in, breathe out. Shouyou, dear, what happened?_ "

  
"I'm fine, I'm totally fine, Papa, Mama! I already got out of the hospital. It's nothing serious, my left hip just hurts a little. Please don't worry!"

  
" _Just a little?_ " Tsukishima repeated incredulously. "Give me the phone." To Shouyou's horror, Tsukishima grabbed his phone. Hinata tried to get it back but pain shoot up again on his side. Kei looked a bit guilty, but he wasn't gonna let Shouyou downplay his pain.

  
"Good evening sir, ma'am. My name is Tsukishima Kei. I'm your son's friend and I'm also courting him. It's nice to meet you." Kei bowed politely. All the Hinatas were shocked and couldn't speak. They were like three marble statues.

  
"At around lunch time today, Shouyou saved a little girl from getting hit by a car. I brought him immediately to the hospital where I work at. He acquired several road rashes in his arms and knees and a first degree hip sprain. He is forbidden to partake in any physical activity that may further aggravate the injury, and it will take four to six weeks for full recovery. Please don't worry though. I'll stay with him all throughout this period and make sure that he will be able to heal properly."

  
The Hinatas weren't able to respond right away as they were still shocked. Shouyou's mom was the first to break out of her surprise.

  
" _W-well! Did you hear that, honey? Shouyou's going to be fine. Kei-kun am I right? Thank you for helping our son._   **W-what?** **! COURTING?! Who is this guy, Shouyou?! Why have you never told us?! You, Megane! What are your intentions to our son, huh?!** "

  
"I love your son, sir. I want to be with him for the rest of my life, if he lets me."

  
Hinata gaped at the blonde like a fish out of water. Suddenly, him jumping in front of a car didn't seem brave. Tsukishima saying all those things to his father, now that took guts.

  
Silence spread like deadly virus, then all of a sudden Hinata's father started laughing hysterically like a madman. Haru glared murderously at Tsukishima as if he was going to come out of the screen and strangle him. Kei full-body shivered and hair rose at the back of his neck. " **You! How dare you fall in love with my son!! You're not worthy to have him! No one's worthy enough for my precious baby! Don't come near Shouyou for at least fifty miles! If I see you and your filthy thoughts anywhere near my firstborn son I'll----** _Honey, calm down! Shouyou's way past the appropriate age for dating. It's up to him to decide who's he going to date._ **I know that honey, but he's still our precious baby boy! No man or woman can ever take care of him the way we did! I won't let anyone just--** _I'm truly sorry for this, Shouyou, Kei-kun. I thought he'd only be like this with Natsu, but apparently I was wrong. Honey, if you don't calm down, there will be no dessert for you tonight._ ***unintelligible muttering*** _Kei-kun, we're entrusting our son's well-being to you. Please take care of him well. We hope to meet you in person soon._ " Hinata's mother smiled softly. Tsukishima bowed again and handed the phone back to the athlete.

  
" _Shouyou dear, Mama and Papa are so proud of you. I always knew you would do great things. You have genuine kindness in your little finger more than other people possess in their whole bodies, and I'm so glad you grew up so well. We love you so much, okay? Come visit us soon again, we always miss you here. Your father's always been lonely here in the house without you and Natsu. Get well soon and take care of yourself, okay?_ **We love you so much, son!! I'll pray at the temple for your recovery! My son's a hero!!** " Crocodile tears flowed at Haru's face and Etsuko chuckled at her husband.

  
Shouyou tried not to cry. He had always felt blessed to have really supportive and loving parents. Hinata was where he was at life now because he had amazing parents who raised him so well and an amazing sister who embarasses him but also adores him. He had always been close to his family even at 24, and they were among the most important people in his life.

  
"I love you too, Mama, Papa! Please don't worry too much, I can take care of myself; you raised me well, you know! Especially you Papa, worrying is not good for your heart! Please, please don't tell Natsu about this! She's gonna grill me alive!" His mom and dad laughed and he did too. Natsu's gonna bike straight to Tokyo if she knew about this. "I miss you two so much!! I'll try to come home when I can, okay? Love you!! Bye-bye!!"

  
Hinata caught Tsukishima's eyes and he smiled. The best kind of people really are the ones who can show you the sun where you saw only clouds. The people that love you, simply for being you. Shouyou's really lucky that the kind of people that gravitate towards him are these kind of people. The best.

 

* * *

  
Finally, Shouyou had updated all the people he had to and wanted to update. It's not that he had many people to text; it was just that, everyone he told the news to had been so shocked and wanted to make sure he was okay. Hinata felt loved, he really did, but he was also exhausted. He supposed that he's still lucky though, that many people actually cared about him. It was touching.

  
Kei had been patiently waiting for him, even though he seemed irritated that it took so long for Hinata to finish. Shouyou didn't really text many people, just his coach and team general manager, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, his mom and dad again, Yacchan, Kenma, and the current teammates he was closest with, the Miya twins. Huh, maybe it was a lot of people.

  
"Kei?"

  
Tsukishima didn't look up from his phone but responded. "Hm?"

  
"Did you mean that?"

  
"What?"

  
"That you'll stay with me?"

  
Kei finally stared at Shouyou. Hinata was trying not to squirm under the attention. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt shy knowing that he and Tsukishima will be alone again here. "Of course. It will be hard for you to function if you're alone in this apartment. Also, someone needs to make sure that you take your medicine and that you won't overexert yourself. If I'm not with you, I'm sure you would have gone to play volleyball and endure the pain until you collapse."

  
"Hey, I'm not that---Never mind." It wasn't worth the energy to argue with Tsukishima, the doctor was right anyway. The athlete suddenly had an idea. "I think it's better if I... stay at your apartment?" Tsukishima raised an eyebrow to signal Hinata to explain.

  
"It's closer to your work and it doesn't matter where I'll stay since I'm not gonna be able to go out... and if I need to go to the hospital it's closer... and it's just practical since your apartment is bigger. And I think it's more comfortable for you..."

  
"If you use the brain you don't have too much, you might die."

  
"Wow, you're sooooo rude!"

  
Tsukishima looked pleased though. "You're right. Let's sleep here for tonight and before I go to work tomorrow, I'll drop you off at my apartment."

  
Hinata nodded. He really wanted to sleep now, but he's scared to be alone. He didn't want to be childish, but he wanted the warmth only another human can give him. Shouyou bit his lip, words entangled in his head. "Is it okay.... if we...."

  
At first, Tsukishima didn't understand what Hinata was trying to say. The doctor looked closely at the orange head, trying to interpret his body language. _He looks sleepy, nervous, shy? What could make him... Oh no._

  
Tsukishima supposed it was only fitting that Hinata Shouyou was a clingy person, but that wasn't good for the blonde's own health. Kei sounded pained when he finally answered. "Shouyou I... I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm not just attracted to you... emotionally." The blonde grunted. "I'm also attracted to you... physically... _sexually_."

 

Kei remembered the last time he was here and Kuroo's provocation. Tsukishima had always been so painfully _aware_ of Shouyou's presence ever since he spent the night at Tsukishima's childhood home, and Kei was a healthy male adult. He was human, capable of having lewd thoughts and sexual desires. Kei didn't even know and understand why he was attracted to Shouyou that way. There was nothing sexy about him! He was all skinny, firm muscles and he didn't even have a cute butt. His arms look nice though, and his fingers, and his legs, and his neck and shoulders, and that mouth...

  
"Oh." Shouyou made a small wounded sound, painfully oblivious to Tsukishima's inappropriate musings. Hinata looked like he really wanted Kei to be beside him while he slept. He looked so sad and lost, like he didn't know what to do next. It's like kicking a puppy and Kei instantly felt bad. Hinata was so hopelessly naïve and sweet sometimes that it was really hard to believe he was already 24 years old. It was also hard to deny Shouyou anything, especially that Kei was practically wrapped around his little finger.

  
"Fine. I guess we can cuddle. I'm not such a monster that I'd jump on someone injured. Well, I think I'm _not_. I'll... try."

  
Hinata smiled tenderly. "You're not a monster, Kei. I trust you."

  
Warmth spread in Kei's chest. Tsukishima was pretty sure that he has said these words already, it felt so long ago but really it was just a month when he last said this.

  
Hinata Shouyou was going to be the death of him.

 

* * *

  
They were finally settled in Hinata's bed, face-to-face with each other. Since Shouyou usually slept at the right side of the bed and it was his left hip that was hurting, that was the best arrangement they could find. They weren't exactly cuddling, but they were close enough that only a book could fit in the space between them. Tsukishima took off his glasses and made sure that Hinata was properly tucked in his blankets.

  
Hinata was tired to the bones, but his brain wouldn't let him sleep yet. What faint memories he had of the accident were in the back of his mind, looming and waiting for a chance to unleash its terror on him. He was really glad that Tsukishima was here. At least he wasn't alone. "Kei, thank you for being with me. If you're not here, I'm not sure if I..."

  
"I won't go anywhere, Shou. I'll stay here with you as long as you want me to."

  
Part of Hinata was afraid that when he wakes up, Kei wouldn't be there beside him. He suddenly realized how that's really irrational, he has no right to demand that Kei stay here. "I... I won't blame you if you leave. You're under no obligation to take care of me. You're busy enough at the hospital. It's okay if you..." Hinata bit his lip. He couldn't bring himself to say that it's okay if Kei would go, because it's _not okay_. Shouyou needs him.

  
"You're right. I don't have to take care of you." Hinata's heart dropped to his stomach, but Tsukishima tugged Shouyou's lower lip free. The gesture was so intimate that Hinata couldn't help but hold his breath. "But Shouyou, I want to. Okay?"

  
Hinata wanted to cry, but this time it's not because of a bad thing. He whispered against Kei's thumb. "Okay."

  
"Good night, my sun."

  
"Good night, my moon."

 

* * *

  
Shouyou was back at the convenience store, a few meters away from Takanawa Morino Park. The little girl grinned shyly at him but this time, Shouyou couldn't smile at her. He was frozen at the spot.

  
She accidentally kicked her ball away from her. She chased it down to the street. A blue Prius was coming down from the intersection. Goosebumps raised all over Hinata's skin.

  
This time, Shouyou's legs could not move at all. He tried tugging at them, pulling them to the direction of the child, but they remained rooted to the ground, immovable like a deep-rooted tree. Hinata gritted his teeth and summoned all of his strength to take even _one step_ , but he couldn't. Shouyou shouted frantically at the child, yelled with all of his might to _get out of the way, there's a car, someone help---_

  
This time, it all happened in slow motion. The arguing couple, the child stopping in the middle of the street to pick up her ball. A cold, damp shiver licked its way up to his spine. Bile rose up to his throat. The car turned, and Shouyou watched helplessly as the little girl's body _flew_ as it hit the car's blue hood. _NOOO!_ He screamed in his mind. The little girl's body lay motionless, blood pooling from her head.

  
Then, a blinding light coming from the left side of Shouyou made him cover his eyes with his arm. When Shouyou turned to see what it was, the blue car was coming at him. _It will hit me_ , he realized, but his legs would not move. His blood turned cold. He was _terrified_. He could count the precise second the car will hit him. 3... 2... 1...

  
Shouyou saw in horror his own body on the pavement, mangled and deformed. Warm red blood oozed from his head, and the light from his usually warm brown eyes was gone. He was dead. Everything was dark. The car was gone. The girl was gone. It was just him and his lifeless body. He was dead.

  
He could never play volleyball again. He was dead.

 

He would never see his family and friends again. He was dead.

 

He didn't even get to kiss Kei. He was dead.

  
There was a voice calling his name, but what does it matter? He was dead.

  
Shouyou... Shouyou.... _Shouyou!_

 

* * *

  
Hinata woke with a start, pain shooting up from his left hip making him howl. Kei's blonde hair came into view, but he couldn't see him properly. Everything was a blur. He tried to sit up but it hurts. Everything hurts.... And those lifeless eyes...

  
"I'm here Shouyou, it's okay. Breathe. Breathe."

  
The orangehead gasped for air, trying to focus on the deep, calming baritone. He suddenly realized the reason everything was a blur was because tears were clouding up his vision. He was sobbing hard and his tears couldn't stop flowing. His hands, no, his body was trembling and sweating, and he couldn't stop the tremors.

  
"It's just a nightmare. It's okay. You're okay. I'm here. Just breathe."

  
Shouyou tried. Really tried. One desperate gasp at a time.

  
"Kei." He choked up, his lips quivering. The images were still in the back of his eyes and he tried to blink the tears away. Something was squeezing his chest hard and he was having difficulty breathing. He didn't realize how he was clutching the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were white. Somewhere in the smallest, still sane part of his brain had made him realize that he was having a panic attack.

  
"It's just a nightmare. You survived. Feel this?" His hand was placed in Tsukishima's chest, and he felt the slow beat of Kei's heart pulsing underneath his fingertips. It was calming, like a shishi-odoshi breaking the silence with the sound of bamboo hitting the rocks as it was filled with trickling water. "If you can feel that, it means you're alive. You're here, breathing in front of me. And I'm here too."

  
Eventually, Shouyou's breathing evened out, guided by Kei's chest rising and falling.

  
"Kei... will I be able to play volleyball again?" Shouyou worried his trembling lip. He really tried to remain positive, but one of the top things he was afraid of was that--not being able to play volleyball. Everytime the pain in his hip flares, he's reminded about how many athletes have faced injuries and weren't able to get back to their previous forms after rehab. He may be overreacting, but tell that to his scared brain. One injury and his career could be over. Especially for someone like him who always had to jump his highest, run his fastest, spike his hardest just to be able to keep up against other talented players. Hinata had gotten infinitely better over time, good enough to make a living out of playing the sport he loved, but a huge part of that was because of his natural athleticism and mobility. He wasn't gifted with power or game sense, especially not with height, but he makes up for that with incredible reflexes, speed, jumping power, and stamina. If he gets injured and all those become affected...

  
"Shouyou." Kei's commanding tone made him stop and look at the moon's knowing golden eyes. "Your doctor had already said that you will recover in a short time with no lasting effects. However, I won't give you comforting lies. I don't know _for certain_ how this will affect you. But believe me when I say this," Kei held his chin and held his gaze intensely. "Only you have the power to decide whether you will play volleyball or not. That's the reason you are a professional now, isn't it? You didn't let anything stop you. Would you let this stop you now?"

  
Hinata started tearing up again, but this time it's not out of fear or pain. It's relief. He shook his head in response to Kei's question. He can do this. He can endure and survive this. He's going to stay on the court for as long as he can. He's going to jump and run and spike, because that's what he wanted to do. He won't let a simple injury put an end to something he has always wanted and loved to do.

  
He leaned closer to the tall blonde until his forehead hit Tsukishima's chest. With one hand clutching the blonde's shirt, Shouyou gingerly snaked his other arm over the blonde's waist and pulled him closer to himself. He cuddled into Kei's warmth. "Kei... Please don't leave me alone."

  
Tsukishima stiffened at first with the contact, but almost immediately relaxed and kissed the mop of orange hair. "Never." He promised with so much conviction. Shouyou felt arms wrapping around him, enveloping him in a calm like no other.

  
Even though Hinata was still afraid to go back to sleep in fear of the nightmares returning, Tsukishima's embrace was soothing and making him sleepy, especially when the blonde started singing him a lullaby and brushing his hair lightly. Shouyou's exhausted mind didn't register the words Kei said, just the beautiful sound of his voice making melody. The feather-like touches were like the gentle spring breeze. Kei smells like the bleach used in hospitals, but he also smells like the ocean. Like home.

  
Tsukishima is really his moon. The sun might know everything Hinata does, but the moon knows his secrets. The moon might not have a light of its own, but it illuminates the night sky just like Kei brings light to Shouyou's dark thoughts. He pulls Shouyou from the tide threatening to take over and drown him. Tsukishima was calmness, intelligence, light and dark.

  
With moonlight reflecting his soul, Hinata said those three words subconsciously as he drifted off to sleep.

  
"I love you, Kei."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the lullaby, please refer to the last chapter's end notes :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the endgame, minna! Thank you to everyone who took the time commenting and giving kudos, even those who dropped by and are silently supporting this fic by reading this. You can't even begin to understand how grateful I am, especially that this is my first fic. The TsukiHina fandom is seriously underrated, and I hoped that I contributed even a bit to satisfy your TsukiHina thirst hahaha. I'm so happy to have met fellow TsukiHina shippers here and I hope our fandom continues to grow!!  
> I love you all. Thank you so much!!  
> \--Ren-chan  
> 💙🌙☀️💙  
> PS: You didn't really think Natsu wouldn't be here, do you? :P

 

 

They settled into routine after that. In the mornings, Hinata would cook breakfast and see Tsukishima off to work. At night, Tsukishima would make sure Hinata took his medicine and would hold the ice pack to his hip. They didn't have much problem staying under one roof together, save for a few childish squabbles like who got control of the remote and who took the chocolates in the fridge. It was surprising how domestic they were, and Hinata secretly loved it.

  
Shouyou should have known that something would come and disrupt their relative peace. Four days after his accident, the Saturday evening of the 8th of June, he and Kei had been watching some weird dinosaur documentary before dinner. Well, Kei had been watching. Shouyou got bored within 15 minutes and started watching a volleyball match in his phone. He really missed playing volleyball. He couldn't remember a time where he didn't hold a volleyball in his hands for a day.

  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Shouyou didn't remember Kei ordering anything since the orangehead said that he'll just reheat the fish he cooked earlier at lunch. Who was that?

 

Tsukishima groaned and reluctantly got up to answer the door. He was tired and he had been enjoying the documentary really well. This better be worth the energy it took him to stand up.

  
".............."

  
Tsukishima's eyes widened in surprise. He was absolutely positive that Shouyou was on his couch as Tsukishima had been massaging Hinata's legs and soles a second ago, so how could this be? And this was... a girl?! There was a female version of Shouyou?!

  
"I know my Niichan is there. Let me in," the girl said, adding hesitantly at the end, "... please."

  
"Kei, who's there??" Shouyou shouted from the living room.

  
Tsukishima stepped aside to let the girl in. He must be more exhausted than he thought if he was already hallucinating. Two Hinatas in his house?! He needed to take some medicine for migraine.

 

* * *

  
"NIICHAN BAKA BAKA BAKA!!"

  
Shouyou jumped from his seat when he heard his sister's shrill, bird-like voice, then immediately regretted the action when his hip flared up. Hinata Natsu looked guilty for a second, and she hugged her brother tenderly afterwards.

  
"I was so worried! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?! If Papa didn't accidentally mention it, I would have never known! Niichan you're an idiot!!" Natsu's waterworks opened uncontrollably. Shouyou felt bad, but he knew his sister would act this way and he never wanted his sister to worry.

  
"I'm sorry, Natchan. I didn't want you to worry." Shouyou brushed his sister's hair the way he always did ever since they were little kids. "I'm fine, it's not that bad."

  
"Let me see! What did the doctor say??"

  
The older Hinata lifted his shirt and Natsu gasped at the big bluish purple bruise marring her brother's side. Shouyou explained what happened and what the doctor said and Natsu grew more horrified by the second. When the athlete was finished, Natsu jumped and hugged him again.

  
"N-Natchan!! Be more gentle!"

  
"Niichan you baka!! You're so stupid!" The orange‐haired college girl scolded, to which Shouyou muttered about how he was supposed to be awesome for being a real-life superhero and complained about Natsu's repeated insult. "Don't scare me like that again! I'll kill you if you get into another accident!"

  
"Oi, show some love for your brother!!" Shouyou cried.

  
"Have you eaten dinner? Mama cooked nikujaga for you!" Her brother's eyes shone like diamonds upon hearing that. They both loved their mother's awesome homemade dishes. "She also made me bring a lot of side dishes. Are you eating properly? Where's Kageyama-niichan? You should share some to him!" Natsu looked around and finally noticed the tall blonde doctor leaning on the wall casually. She glared at him intensely, a look Tsukishima was familiar with, since he had already received that from Shouyou's father.

  
"Who are you again?"

  
Shouyou panicked internally. "A-aah!! Natchan, this is my friend, Tsukishima Kei. He's the owner of this apartment." He added in a small voice, "Please be nice to him."

  
Natsu stood up and placed her hand on her hip, cocking it to the side. She looked up and dowm appraisingly at the tall blonde. Even though she was the smallest person in the room, she looked like she could take a hundred sumo wrestlers with the aura she was emitting. It was another look Kei was familiar with; this was Shouyou being intense on the volleyball court.

  
"Hmmm... So you're the one Papa was talking about. I don't think Mama was right, you're not handsome. You're too thin, do you even exercise?"

  
Shouyou gaped at her sister's unfiltered remarks. Kei's eye twitched.

  
"What's your job?"

  
"Medical intern."

  
"Age?"

  
"24."

  
"Zodiac sign?"

  
"Libra."

  
"Sorry, you're not compatible with my Niichan."

  
"That's not true."

  
Natsu lifted her chin up and smirked smugly. _This guy's pretty smart. He must have known astrology, or he wouldn't have called out my lie._ They were actually the most compatible, but Natsu wasn't going to say that aloud.

  
"What are your intentions with my brother?"

  
"I love him and I plan to marry him when the right time comes."

  
"What makes you think he's going to marry you?"

  
"That's simple." The blonde pressed his glasses up with his forefinger. Shouyou was cowering behind his sister, stuck between wanting to break up the tension and running away to a safe place. Natsu raised her perfectly sculpted brow, waiting for the answer. "Because he loves me too."

  
Both Hinatas' jaws dropped to the floor. The silence was so loud one could hear a needle drop on the floor.

  
"Ni--NIICHAN?! Papa told me he was just a suitor, is he actually your boyfriend now?!?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

  
"K-KEI!!" Hinata panicked and flopped his arms like a chicken. "W-W-WHAT ARE Y-YOU SAYING A-ALL OF A S-SUDDEN!! I HAVE NEVER SAID---"

  
Tsukishima looked at Hinata intensely, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. Hinata shrank under the stare, shoulders raising up and chin almost touching his chest. _Why was Kei looking at me like he was trying to figure me out? Have I done something wrong?_

  
Whatever Tsukishima was looking for in Hinata's face, he didn't find it, so he huffed angrily and massaged his temples. "Can we eat now?" He asked then walked to the kitchen without waiting for the two.

  
Natsu whispered to his brother conspiratorially. "Niichan, tell me honestly, did you do something wrong? He looks like you just insulted his grandmother."

  
"I-I don't know! And I'd never insult anyone's grandma!"

  
"So you're not... you know? Together together?"

  
"Not... yet." Hinata whispered. "I was planning something like a dinner date so I can confess and finally tell him that I love him too but this happpened." He said, pointing to his hip.

  
"So... do you really like him?"

  
Shouyou nodded fervently. "Really. Reeeeeeaaaally. I'm _in love_ with him, Natchan!"

  
"Oh my god Niichan congratulations!!" His younger sister squealed quietly. "I'm so happy for you!! I actually like him, he's so smart and handsome and tall, and oh my god you two look so cute together!! But let's not tell him that."

  
Shouyou brushed his younger sister's hair who complained about having that styled only to get it messed up. Even though his sister was already in college and was actually more mature than him, to Shouyou, Natsu will always be his little sister. He loves her so much.

  
"Try not to rile him up too much. He's like a grumpy dinosaur when he's hungry."

 

* * *

 

To Shouyou's surprise, Natsu and Kei actually got along well despite the earlier animosity. His sister was only faking about her intimidation earlier, mostly to test if the guy who was courting her Niichan deserved her Niichan. Now, while they were eating the nikujaga his mom has so deliciously prepared, they were actually conversing. If you asked Shouyou if he thought Kei would actually be in a conversation with anyone other than, well, the few people he knew, Shouyou would have laughed at your face.

 

Natsu slapped the table as if she was a judge declaring her sentence. "I know, right?? Fallen Kingdom was actually a good film! Not that it's the best in the franchise, but it raises certain good questions that has people sympathizing more with dinosaurs!"

  
"I agree. The new movie feels like they're just extending the series for profit, but certain points were well-rounded, albeit still having plotholes and filler scenes. Chris Pratt is an amazing actor."

  
"I know! He's like, the only reason people still watch the film! His interactions with Blue are so touching!"

  
"Who's Blue?" Shouyou asked stupidly.

  
"The Velociraptor!" They both answered, to Shouyou's surprise. "Mou Niichan, we watched that movie together, don't you remember?!" Natsu crossed her arms.

  
"I don't expect barbarians to know the sophisticated world of dinosaurs." Kei glared at him.

  
"Why are you two ganging up on me?! It's not my fault you're both nerds!!" Hinata pouted. "Let's talk about something else!! Natchan, how's university?"

  
"It's fine, Niichan! I'm actually balancing my time between my studies and part-time really well!! Oh, and I joined a local basketball club!"

  
"Natchan! I said you don't have to work, Niichan can pay for all your needs!" Natsu stuck her tongue out at her Niichan, saying that she's an independent woman already. Shouyou sighed. "I guess that's good to hear. Mou, even though I enjoyed college life well, I can't say I miss studying."

  
"We were actually surprised you made it through college, Niichan!"

  
"What was he like as a student, Natsu?" Tsukishima asked.

  
"He's an idiot, Kei-niichan!! He wasn't good in studying and never focused on anything but sports club! Although, I guess I can't blame Niichan. We're both pretty athletic! I joined swimming in middle school and tennis in high school! How about you, Kei-niichan?"

  
Kei glanced at Shouyou meaningfully so the pro athlete answered for him. "He played volleyball in middle school." The older Hinata explained. "Now he plays for the local neighborhood team!"

  
"That's really nice!" The younger Hinata bubbly said.

  
Tsukishima actually gave her a small smile. "If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you play volleyball?"

  
Natsu's smile turned a little bit sad. "Well... I'm really proud of Niichan, and I love him so much, but... volleyball is kinda _his_ thing, you know what I mean? Everybody's expecting that I'll follow his footsteps just because I'm the little sister of _the_ Little Giant." Then, her smile turned brighter and more genuine. "Not that I'm not proud to be known as the little sister of the Little Giant! I'm veeeery good at volleyball!"

  
Shouyou, who at first looked forlorn upon hearing his sister say that, smiled and messed up her orange hair again, much to the irritation of the younger Hinata. "Say that when you can actually dig my spikes! By the way, how's you and your..." Shouyou made a disgusted face. "ugly boyfriend?"

  
"Niichan!" Natsu punched her brother lightly, making him wince in pain. She apologized sheepishly for hurting him. "Touma-kun's not ugly! And.. well..." Both Kei and Shouyou tensed at Natsu's sudden melancholic expression. "Well... I don't know. Lately Touma-kun's been... cold to me."

  
Kei and Shouyou caught each other's eyes. An understanding passed between them. "Natchan, where does this guy live again?" The pro athlete asked in a low, dangerous tone.

  
"W-why?" Natsu asked. It felt like the room's temperature dropped several degrees.

  
"Oh, nothing. We'll just say Hi, right Kei?"

  
"Of course. It's not like we're going to murder him."

  
"Absolutely not! We're also not going to push him down the stairs, right?"

  
"Yes indeed. Would you please excuse me? I'm just going to get a shovel."

  
"Yeah, me too. I'm just going to get a trash bag. And some rope. We'll be right back."

  
"Niichan! Kei-niichan! Mou, you're not going to harm Touma-kun!!" Natsu cried indignantly and huffed.

  
"I told you so many times, Natchan, that guy's no good for you!! He looks like a playboy and a slacker! Break up with him already!"

  
"Niichan!" The girl whined petulantly. "I really like him. Touma-kun's not all that. He's trying to change! Maybe he's just busy with his part-time." Natsu sighed sadly. "It's going to be fine, Niichan, Kei-niichan. I can handle this."

  
The older Hinata huffed angrily. "Fine. But if he hurts you, that sleazy guy will know how much a spike to the face hurts."

  
"That's not good, Shou." Kei said, making Natsu perk up at him for taking her side. "A baseball bat or a crowbar is the better option. You want something that'll knock him out in one swing." Natsu scrunched up her face in disappointment and repeated that she was fine.

  
"I'm going to sleep here, by the way!" Natsu declared. "So you two have all night to tell me how you two met!"

  
Kei and Shouyou shared a glance again. Oh no...

  
"Don't look so glum! So... tell me all about it!"

 

* * *

  
They ended up talking so late, and Tsukishima saw how much effort both Hinatas were putting into staying more awake. He chuckled internally. They were so alike in many ways, and one of those is being lightweights who can't stay up past 12 midnight.

  
"I think it's time to call it a night."

  
"But we're still talking." The girl Hinata whined.

  
"I want to know more about this Yuuto-kun my sister met!" The boy Hinata insisted. "So, he's apparently in the baseball club? Mou Natchan, break up with Mr. Sleazy and hang out more with this Yuuto-kun! An athlete's better than that slacker playboy!"

  
"Niichan! Stop it already!" Natsu pouted angrily. "So??? Have you and Kei-niichan kissed?!"

  
Tsukishima stiffened. Shouyou blushed so hard steam's going to come out of his ears. "N-NATCHAN!! OH MY GOD YOU CAN'T JUST ASK SOMEONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!"

  
"Why not? Mou, you guys are so lame! Niichan, you're already 24 and you haven't had your first kiss yet?! Oh my god!" Natsu rolled her eyes. "Kei-niichan, you better make my Niichan's first kiss the best."

  
Tsukishima gulped. "I really think we should sleep now."

  
"Alright, fine! Jeez! You two better be not having sex, I'm just in a room a few feet away from you, okay??? And you both have to take me shopping tomorrow, or else I'm telling Mama and Papa!" Natsu got up from the sofa and yawned loudly. "Good night Niichan, Kei-niichan!!"

  
The two remained frozen as they watched the younger Hinata stroll down the hallway, stretching as she walked. Now that they were alone, Natsu's teasing charged up the electricity in the atmosphere. They both gulped and could not look at each other.

  
"D-Don't mind my sister, s-she doesn't know what she's s-saying." Shouyou bit his lower lip.

  
Kei took a deep breath. "Why is everybody so invested in our love life? And you, go take your medicine. If your hip hurts again, I'm not going to help you anymore."

  
"So mean!! Fine!"

  
"And stick to your side of the bed! I always wake up with you all over me like an octopus! Don't you know it makes me hot?!"

  
Shouyou blinked in surprise and flushed red. Kei face-palmed himself, his face also the same color as Hinata's. "I mean--! Your body temperature--! I didn't mean it like---! Oh my god I'm going to sleep!" The tall blonde stormed his way to the bedroom.

  
Natsu chuckled amusedly as she spied on them from her doorway. She really liked Tsukishima for her brother. _They're both idiots, they're so perfect for each other!_ She thought. _They are the yin and yang symbols, a balance between two opposites with a portion of the opposite element in each of their own selves. They are whole together._

  
Natsu smiled to herself. _I'm really happy for you, Niichan. I hope you keep each other happy and stay together no matter what happens._

  
_You two make me believe that true love exists._

 

* * *

 

  
Shouyou smiled to himself while waiting for the bus. Ten days after his accident, he went to his volleyball team's orthopedic center so the team's doctor could assess for himself the extent of the injury. Arima-sensei pronounced that it was healing really well and he could start basic exercises and stretches. He was going to send one of the team's physical therapists, Toiwa-san, to help with Hinata's physical therapy in Kei's apartment. Shouyou was so excited. Finally, finally! He could play volleyball again!

  
The pro athlete was introduced to Toiwa-san immediately, and he found that his therapist was as bubbly and animated like him. The physical exam was a bit rough and Shouyou was disappointed that there were some poses that he still couldn't hold because of the pain, but Toiwa-san said that it's alright and that they were going to approach this slowly but surely. The therapist assured that Hinata has a 100% chance of complete recovery to his former state. If he keeps doing his best in the therapy and try not to do anything to worsen the injury, Shouyou might not even need the cane next week!

  
Finally, the bus arrived. It was already six in the evening, and Hinata was exhausted. _Kei must be at the apartment now,_ he thought. He texted the blonde. Shouyou didn't know it was possible to really miss Kei even though they just saw each other that morning.

 

 

June 14th, 06:05 pm  
**Kei, I just got on a bus. :) Im on my way home! ^^, The team doctor said I could already start basic stretches and exercises and that my PT, Toiwa-san, will come to ur apartment to help me! Isnt that great?? (*⌒∇⌒*)**

 

June 14th, 06:07 pm  
Congratulations. Good luck with your physical therapy.  
June 14th, 06:08 pm  
Perhaps it's time for you to go back to your apartment.

 

June 14th, 06:09 pm  
**(((( ;°Д°)))) R U KICKING ME OUT?!**

 

June 14th, 06:10 pm  
Idiot. I meant that the two of you could probably have the therapy together without me interrupting.  
June 14th, 06:11 pm  
You know what? Never mind what I said. It's for the best that I supervise the therapy.

 

June 14th, 06:12 pm  
**U'r not fooling me, Tsukishima Kei! U got jealous when u thought about him helping me with my stretches, ryt????? (￣ω￣)**

 

June 14th, 06:14 pm  
Absolutely not. I just thought the poor guy will have a really hard time with you and that he'll probably need some help with a simpleton like you.

 

June 14th, 06:15 pm  
**Stingyshima!! <(｀^´)> anyway, im really tired, i can barely keep my eyes open and my muscles hurt**

 

June 14th, 06:17 pm  
You don't have to cook tonight, I already bought katsudon from your favorite place.

 

June 14th, 06:18 pm  
**Omg thank youuuuuu!!! ( ˘ ³˘)♥ This is why I love you!!**

 

 

* * *

  
<June 14th, 06:19 pm. Incoming call: Kei ♥>

  
**"Hello?"**  
"..........."  
**"Kei? Hello?"**  
"................ Um."  
**"What's wrong? Are you okay?"**  
"......... You idiot. You _fucking_ idiot."  
**"O-oii!!! What the hell?!! Why are you cursing me all of a sudden?!"**  
"...........You didn't fucking realize, do you?"  
**"What the hell are you talking about?!"**  
"Read your _last text_ , idiot."

 

<End call.>

 

* * *

 

 

Shouyou was confused. What was Kei talking about...

  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

  
All of the people in the bus jolted and turned to look at him, a mixture of angry and wondering faces directed at him. Hinata apologized immediately and bowed his head several times. He couldn't believe what he had just done. His hand flew up to cover his mouth in horror.

  
D-did he just confess to Tsukishima?

  
Accidentally?!

  
_By text?!_

  
Hinata's face heated up so much he was about to explode. His brain has already given up and has stopped working. _Oh my god I just told Kei I love him---_

 

 

June 14th, 06:24 pm  
That's it? I can't believe that was your confession. I waited patiently and that was it?

June 14th, 06:25 pm  
I suppose it's rather fitting, given that our relationship did start through texting.

June 14th, 06:26 pm  
I love you too, idiot.

 

  
Hinata was brought back to life. _Kei said he loves me....._ and Hinata went back to being dead again.

 

  
June 14th, 06:30 pm  
**I-I had a plan and evrything!! ヘ（。□°）ヘ**  
**This wasnt supposd to happen!! Im so angry at myself!! ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡**  
June 14th, 06:31 pm  
**Sorry 4 being so lame!! ｡･ﾟ’(*/益＼*) ‘ﾟ･｡**  
**U deserved a special moment arrrggggh I ruined it uuggghh (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻**  
June 14th, 06:32 pm  
**I HAD PLANS. PLANS. OH MY GODDDDDDD**

 

June 14th, 06:33 pm  
Calm down or you might miss your bus stop. It's fine. You can still do that plan. I'll pretend to be surprised.  
June 14th, 06:34 pm  
And this wasn't the first time you told me that.

 

June 14th, 06:36 pm  
**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! щ(゜ロ゜щ)**  
**THIS ISNT THE FIRST TIME I CONFESSED TO YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!**  
June 14th, 06:46 pm  
**KEI U LITTLE SHIT WHY DID U STOP REPLYING**  
June 14th, 06:47 pm  
**KEEEEEEEEEEI WHAT THE HELL**  
June 14th, 06:48 pm  
**KEI please tell me im freaking out ovr here!!!!** **o(╥﹏╥)o**

 

June 14th, 06:49 pm  
Can you buy some ice cream on the way? I just realized our stash is running dangerously low.  
June 14th, 06:50 pm  
Buy me some cake too.

 

June 14th, 06:51 pm  
**If i do that, it will take longer to come home!! Im reaaaally hungry, you know!!**  
June 14th, 06:52 pm  
**And dont change the subject u bastard!!!**  
**凸(｀0´)凸**

 

June 14th, 06:53 pm  
The night you had the accident and we slept together. When you had a nightmare. You told me you love me and fell asleep after.

 

June 14th, 06:54 pm  
**I DONT REMEMBER THIS???? R u lying?!?!**

 

June 14th, 06:55 pm  
Why the fuck would I lie about this?  
June 14th, 06:56 pm  
If you don't remember, then fine. I don't care.

 

June 14th, 06:57 pm  
**Oh my god I'm so sorry!! I keep messing up!!**  
June 14th, 06:58 pm  
**Kei?**  
June 14th, 06:59 pm  
**Kei I'm so sorry!!! ╥﹏╥**

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Hinata stood in front of Tsukishima's door, waiting for him to open up. A second later, the moon of his life, the man he loved more than anything else, came to open up the door.

  
Tsukishima was a bit surprised. There Hinata was, standing on his doorstep, looking every bit embarrased and guilty as hell, holding a box of what seems to be cake and two gallons of ice cream. Kei smirked internally. Shouyou was so easy to manipulate.

  
Leaning on the door frame and looking so smug, Kei said. "You know, when I said to bring cake, I meant a slice."

  
Hinata pouted. "Are you going to let me in?"

 

  
They ate dinner in silence. Hinata can't stop sulking, alternating between feeling shy and feeling bad about himself. This katsudon was really delicious but the orangehead can't seem to enjoy it. God he messed up so bad. _I wanna die... Ground, please swallow me up!!_

  
When they were finished eating, Tsukishima had enough of Hinata's moping. "Come with me." He said, grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging him to the living room.

  
Kei sat in the sofa while Shouyou remained standing in front of him, head hanging low and eyes on the floor.

  
"Fine. I forgive you. Now what would it take for my boyfriend to cuddle me?"

  
Kei tugged him down, causing Shouyou to fall ungracefully to the blonde's lap and him to welp in pain. Shouyou didn't have time to complain though, because Tsukishima then wrapped his arms around the orangehead, adjusted their positions more comfortably, and when Hinata was settled on his lap, the blonde enveloped him in a hug. Shouyou seemed to disappear within Kei's embrace with how small he is.

  
Shouyou couldn't stop himself from being emotional. Everything was ruined! He tried not to whine as he buried his face in the place where Kei's neck and shoulder meet. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I had plans. It was supposed to be special."

  
"What plans?"

  
"I was still trying to decide which restaurant in Tokyo Tower would I get a reservation. We were going to have a reeeally nice dinner. Then before dessert I would tell you how much I love you, that I don't know how and when that happened but suddenly one day I realized that I do and it's the best feeling ever, even more than winning any volleyball tournament. And that whenever I'm with you, you make my heart go dokidokidoki and tsumtsumtsum and I want to be with you all the time. I've waited my whole life for you, for someone I can call my own, someone I can come home to, someone who I can be with for the rest of my life. Then I'll ask you if you want to be my boyfriend, then you'll say yes, and then we'll kiss. Then we're gonna have dessert and enjoy the rest of the evening with the whole of Tokyo behind us."

  
"Hmmm..." Kei considered. "That sounds nice. But you know what, this is nice too." Kei pulled back and held Hinata's face between his hands.

  
"Shouyou. Meeting you was serendipity. Falling in love with you was something I had no control with, just like no one can stop the sun from rising. Staying with you is my choice. I'd choose you, over and over again, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you."  
Kei gave Shouyou a small crooked smile, and Hinata felt like he would melt. Seeing the blonde like this, up close, was making the orangehead weak and fuzzy. It brightens up Hinata's heart more than any sun could.

  
"This is the part where I'll kiss you." Tsukishima whispered, his breath ghosting against Hinata's lips.  
Hinata gazed at the golden eyes, the kind of eyes that you'd get lost in. He did get lost in them. They were golden like the stars, glowing like amber. It was like a gateway to a world where Hinata wanted to be a part of. Hinata nodded shyly.

  
Soft lips met in a chaste touch. It felt like the world came into a standstill, and it was a moment so intense, so electrying, so enchanted, that it felt like their souls were saying "welcome home". Shouyou was suddenly hyperaware of everything that was Kei. The way he smelled like katsudon and hospitals and the ocean. His long neck and skinny shoulders. His long fingers brushing softly against Hinata's jaws. For all that Tuskishima is the embodiment of the moon, his kiss wasn't like that. At first he was gentle, caressing even, but seconds later it was like something in him had been ignited, like fire was set on his bones. Kei kissed like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, capturing Shouyou's bottom lip and sucking it lightly, making Hinata gasp softly. Kei used this as an opportunity to push his tongue inside Shouyou's mouth, and the pleasure was overwhelming, intense, and making Shouyou dizzy, crazy and sending fireworks in every inch of his skin, and Shouyou had no choice but to cling to the blonde as Kei's insistent mouth took and took and took and before Shouyou could know it, he was kissing Kei back.

  
As the need for air became apparent, Kei reluctantly let go of Shouyou, both of them out of breath and swimming in giddiness. Shouyou didn't know if it was the best kiss ever since he had nothing to compare it to, but it was _amazing_. He wanted to do it again.

  
Whem he voiced this out to his boyfriend, (oh my god they were officially a couple now), Kei chuckled. "We can do that however many times you want to."

  
"And we can go on many more dates?"

  
"Of course."

  
"And we can hold hands while walking and share each other's food?"

  
"Yes to the first, and to the second one, it depends."

  
"What?! Why?"

  
"I'll never share my cakes with you."

  
Hinata pouted and Kei had the urge to kiss those lips. He gave in to the urge and Shouyou giggled.

  
"So we can cuddle and fall asleep with each other and wake up next to each other like all the other couples do?"

  
"I feel like you just wanted me so you could finally experience all those couple things."

  
"Maybe......"

  
Kei flicked his forehead. "Fine. You are incorrigible."

  
"I don't even know what that means!"

  
"Go get the ice cream and cake. We'll celebrate this day with a movie."

  
Hinata cheered in excitement. "I can finally watch romantic movies without feeling sad!!!" He jumped but then stopped short because of his hip. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm okay!" Hinata grinned, being more careful and going to the kitchen in a slower pace. "I have a boyfriend. Kei is my boyfriend~" he sing-songed.

 

Tsukishima shook his head at his boyfriend's antics. However, he couldn't get rid of the small smile in his face. This is it, the day he has been waiting for. It finally came. Fate was really funny; the day they finally became a couple was exactly like the day they met. An accident. Something that wasn't expected. Something that both of them wasn't intending to happen, but it did. A coincidence.

  
Serendipity, indeed.

 

* * *

  
As they lay in bed kissing, Kei exploring every inch of Shouyou's cavern, Hinata couldn't help but chuckle. Tsukishima paused his ministrations to raise an eyebrow.

  
"I'm really glad I texted you as a wrong number. I wasn't looking for love, but I found you."

  
"That's serendipity."

  
"Do you think the universe makes serendipities like this? That our souls were always meant to find each other? Because this really is too strange and too intense to be a coincidence."

  
"I don't know. I don't really care whether the universe is on our side or the stars linked our souls together. All I know is that I love you, and I will never let you go."

  
Hinata smiled at him, bright like the sun. Tsukishima will do everything he can to keep that smile on Shouyou's face.

  
"I love you, my moon."

  
"I love you, my sun."

 

 

The End.

 

_"I didn't fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway. And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you."_  
_\--Kiersten White, The Chaos of Stars_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's anticlimatic. It was always meant to be that way. I thought that this was the most fitting ending for this story :) Thank you for sticking with the story until the end!  
> (maybe one day I'll write a sequel, who knows?)  
> I love you guys! Hope you loved this story like I did making it 💙 Thanks for being with me on this journey, for laughing and crying and swooning with me! Have a nice day, minna! 😊😘🥰  
> "The universe is always speaking to us. ... Sending us little messages, causing coincidences and serendipities, reminding us to stop, to look around, to believe in something else, something more."  
> \--Nancy Thayer


End file.
